The Only One Who Can
by Red Eyes White Dragon
Summary: In a parallel world, Luffy answers the call to adventure while under the jurisdiction of the Marines. His job? Keep a new breed of enemies from destroying anything and everything. Keep in mind that the accepted truth is known to hide a deeper reality.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry for the summary; I have a hard time writing them. This is my first OP fanfic, so we'll see how it goes. Also, I haven't been on this site for a while, and I noticed that the guidelines changed. I'm not sure if this is considered a "short" author's note, but I apologize it is not.  
**

**REWD:** And now I present my helpers, Zoro and Sanji!

**Sanji:** Oh fair, sweet REWD-chwan, I am at your service~~3

**Zoro:** This is such a pain, why do you need our help anyway?

**REWD:** Meh, I just want it to be light every time a chapter begins (sometimes after… depends on how I feel)

**Sanji:** Oi, marimo, don't you dare talk to REWD like that.

**Zoro:** Or what? You'll send the hearts above your head to attack me?

**Sanji:** What the hell did you say?!

**REWD:** Sanji, will you go prepare some meat for me?

**Sanji:** Anything for you, my mellorine~~ (runs off to kitchen)

**Zoro:** *mutters*perverted cook

**REWD:** Zoro, if you don't mind, can you start us out?

**Zoro:** ZZZZZZZZZ

**REWD: **…Never mind. Okay, disclaimer time. One Piece and all of its characters belong to Oda, who is a freaking genius. I don't own anything except for my ideas and my laptop. Please enjoy the story *bows*

**Prologue**

_The darkness of the night hides everything on the land; it is a haven for the pursued, a shelter for the weak. It places fear in the hearts of many, yet provides comfort for those who seek peace. But most of all, it is a shroud that hides the crimes of the immoral._

The full moon was the only light that illuminated the earth below. All was quiet; most were in bed, others were in the streets after their excess consumption of liquor. The only things that stirred were the rats that scurried through the alleys, searching for food in order to survive long enough for reproduction. The moonlight does nothing but penetrate the surface of the darkness in the city. Nothing is seen, nothing is known. Time passes on, oblivious to the activities that occur in the shadows.

At the outskirts of the city, the rats scampered over the streets and into their holes. Someone was awake at this time when the warmth of light is absent. Strolling casually, he went about his own way, ignoring the snoring drunks that littered the floor of the alley. Taking a swig from his bottle, he shot a look of disgust towards those who were knocked out.

_Hmph, there isn't a single person who can hold his own these days._

He continued down the alley until he reached the exit of the city. Or maybe it was the entrance? It didn't matter to him, as long as he could get out of the damn capital. Too big, too confusing; he just wanted to be able to relax without having to defend against every thug who tries to rob him when he's asleep. Not that he had anything valuable anyway. The notice board near the exit caused a sudden stop in his steps. He lowered the bottle from his mouth and started to read the board that had one too many staples that held down hundreds of paper. Some random ads and help-wanted pleas covered the post, nothing that would seriously interest the man. No, what caught his attention was the poster that took up the center space, the poster that was surrounded by all the other notices.

**Warning: Roaming S.I.s were spotted in the vicinity of the city. ****Proceed with caution, especially at night.**** If an S.I. is spotted, please go to the nearest den den mushi and contact the Marine Headquarters.**

The man sneered. The marines are kidding themselves. S.I.s are supposed to be unreasonably strong; a normal human would never stand a chance against those demons. After all, are they not supernatural beings who kill others just to pass time? As he chuckled to himself, a figure sneaked behind him with a gun in hand. However, the man in front of the post spoke before the figure had time to reach him.

"Do you have some sort of business with me? If you don't, you better leave now. I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you off easy this time."

The other man was startled, but he regained his composure and raised the gun to the other's head.

"You shouldn't be the one talking, seeing that you're about to die. Now just hand over all of your possessions and _I'll_ let you off easy…"

One second was all that was needed. One moment the man was in front of the notice board, the next moment he was gone. The robber blinked in surprise before feeling the cold, steel blade on the side of his neck. Beads of sweat formed from every pore of the man's body as his body froze in terror. He could not even point his gun towards the man…no, the demon. Never had he felt such trepidation, not even when he played Russian roulette in the gambling clubs, betting his life for a meager amount of drinking money. He heard the ominous whisper that dripped with menace.

"Didn't I warn you, pitiable vermin? You should have run back to your little alley when I warned you before." The sword pressed closer to the robber's neck, causing a whimper to come out. "Possessions I have none, but I will give you something better."

The chilling scream was unheard by anyone. Most were asleep in their beds, others in the streets. And of course, this was at the edge of the city. The man sheathed his sword as he watched the robber fall to the ground. A diagonal cut on the back just started to discharge blood when the body hit the dirt. The man turned around and started to walk away from the wounded that lay moaning near the board. Once he got to the road that leads out of the city, the man stopped. Without looking back, he spoke in a firm voice that the robber heard before he lost consciousness.

"The cut I gave you is not deep. Take this opportunity to realize how important your life can be. Only a man who has seen death can truly learn to live his life to the fullest."

With that the man went down the road, disappearing into the gloom as the clouds surrounded the moon. Darkness had once again claimed the land, but soon dawn will arrive, and with the dawn, the sun.

_Yes, darkness is the haven; it welcomes those who are trying to hide. But light, light is the protector. Light will always penetrate through the deepest dark. It will always contain a warmth that is lacking in the dark. Yes, like the rising sun that chases away the night, light prevails over dark._

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–감사합니다–


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thank those who reviewed (even though the previous chapter was technically a prologue). I also thank those who read the prologue but didn't review. Also, I failed to mention this is the first note: there may be slight spoilers for those who have not gotten far in the plot. I'll probably use certain characters that were brought in later in the plot, so this is a warning to those who have not gotten to the current chapters of ****One Piece****. **

**I have also decided to change the rating of my story. As I was writing this chapter, it seemed to me that there was an excess of violence and blood. I do not want to violate the agreement I made before uploading the story, so I am going to change the rating from T to M in order to be safe. Thank you for your understanding.**

**(If you do not want to read my introductions, I tried to make it simple by adding a margin to separate the beginning from the actual story. This is for the people who do not particularly enjoy these types of notes in the beginning. I apologize if my introduction annoys you, and I thank you for your patience.)**

**REWD:** *lifts a 190cm×100cm×100cm steel box with an open end at the bottom and uses an iron rod to

keep it up*

**Zoro:** *opens one eye* What are you doing now? Trying to coax more readers with food?

**REWD:** No…although free food does attract the attention of many college kids…

**Zoro: ***smirks* You would know.

**REWD:** Oh hush. I'm preparing a trap so I can catch my next victim…I mean helper.

**Zoro: **Are you serious? Why are you using such a large box?

**REWD:** You'll find out why.

**Sanji:** REWD-chwan! I brought you the meat you asked for!

**REWD:** Thanks Sanji *places the meat under the box* Now I need both of you to hide with me.

**Sanji:** Anything for you, REWD-chwan~ *bounds after REWD*

**Zoro:** Why do I listen to her? *follows the other two* How long will this take?

**REWD: **Don't worry, it shouldn't take that long.

**Luffy:** MEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! *clunk*

**REWD:** ㅋㅋㅋ~ my plan succeeded

**Zoro:** *rolls eyes* Why didn't you just ask Luffy to help you?

**REWD:** Do you really think I would have been able to keep him stationary long enough to ask him if he

could help me with my introductions?

**Zoro:** …You have a point.

**Sanji:** Oh sweet mellorine, you are both beautiful and smart! I think I'm falling in love!

**Zoro:** You fall in love with every girl you see, ero cook.

**Luffy:** Get me out of this damn box!

**REWD:** Hey Luffy. Will you help me with my introductions for the chapters?

**Luffy:** Why should I help you?

**REWD:** Well, I'll get you out of that box for one. And I'll let you eat the meat Sanji prepared for me.

**Luffy:** But I already ate it.

**REWD:** Then I'll get Sanji to make you more, but only if you help me.

**Luffy:** Deal.

**REWD:** But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to get out. That box is incredibly dense.

**Luffy:** T.T

**REWD:** Don't worry Luffy. Zoro, will you help me lift this box up?

**Zoro: **What am I, your slave?

**REWD:** Of course not. I don't own you, so instead, you are my helper.

**Luffy:** Zoro~~ Help me~~~ ToT

**Zoro:** Ugh *walks to the box*

**REWD:** Sanji, will you please say the **disclaimer** while Zoro and I get Luffy out? *also walks to the box*

**Sanji:** Your wish is my command. Ladies, and you men, the magnificent REWD does not own One Piece or any of its characters. However, if she could, I wouldn't mind being owned by her. Alas, we are owned by Oda. Please enjoy the story all you sweet mellorines~~3; guys, you'd better enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The world is a mysterious place; its vast land is capable of holding many lives. It does not matter if it is land, air, or water that is needed because all creatures are given shelter. The world does not discriminate as long as the individual is in need of a place to call home. _

_In the past century, the human population has been increasing exponentially. Interesting, though, because humans are not necessarily at the top of the food chain; there are other organisms that find it easy to snuff out the life of such petite beings. However, humans are able to adapt to any situation efficiently, so it is not a surprise to see more humans existing than any other life form in this world. Of course, this fact would mean that the available resources are being consumed at an alarming rate; eventually, there would be nothing left that could support the lives that the world holds. But humans understand the reality of the situation, so they have decided to give back something in return for what they take from the world. As long as this act continues, the world can stay in equilibrium. _

_The problem of resources is solved, but then again, there is always the issue of space. The number of individuals that need a place to call home will never truly disappear…_

"LUFFY! ARE YOU SLEEPING AGAIN?!"

The black-haired boy jerked up in his chair before the fist collided with his head. He had been dozing off for a second before he was abruptly attacked. Blinking back the tears that instinctively welled in his eyes, Luffy looked up to see his grandfather glaring down at him. The multiple medals that adorned the impeccably white marine uniform swayed back and forth because of the sudden movement from the elder. The smooth coat contrasted with the grizzled face that presented wrinkles gained from years of experience. Currently, it displayed the rage his grandfather must have been feeling at the attempted nap during his lecture. Still, why did he have to abuse him so much? The boy stared back defiantly before replying to the irritated elder.

"I was just resting my eyes. Cut me some slack gramps."

He saw the next hit coming before the pain registered in his brain. The impact of this hit threw him to the floor of the office, his cheek stinging slightly. A clatter rang across the room as the chair fell down next to him. The older man folded his arms across his chest while shaking his head with annoyance.

"Don't talk back to your grandfather, Luffy. You need to respect those who are older than you, especially when their words will end up useful in life."

"That doesn't mean you can beat me up! I have my rights too you know."

"Fool! I punish you because I want you to grow up into a respectable young man. Always remember, Luffy, nothing can beat the Fists of Love!!" The man threw back his head and laughed heartily. How he loved that phrase. Luffy just rolled his eyes and stood up. He continued to rub his cheek, which was starting to become red, as he looked around.

The overturned seat contradicted with the rest of the room, which was explicitly in order. The chestnut desk that belonged to his grandfather was neat except for the few documents that lay scattered on top. Books of many topics filled the left wall of the room while a current map of the world hung on the right wall. Luffy looked longingly at this map and the freedom it represented. The world was so extensive that few people have traveled to every place that was depicted by the drawing. He had always wanted to go and explore the lands without any care troubling his mind. Technically, he would have the opportunity to do just as he wanted, if only that letter would come. At the end of the room, a large, rectangular window permitted sunlight to pour in from the outside. Its brilliance seemed to mock the boy, who was stuck inside a building during such a clear day. His grandfather suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him with a more serious expression.

"Luffy, you'll be getting your acknowledgement letter any day now. Once that arrives, you'll have to go out into the world and complete the duty that is assigned to everyone in this village. What are you going to do if you can't store the general information into that tiny brain of yours?" The young boy pushed his lips outward and looked down at the embroidered rug that covered the floor.

"I know the basics gramps!"

"Oh, so you know the basics, huh? Why don't you tell me what the 'basics' are then?"

"Okay. Every male from D. Village is charged with a task by the Supreme Commander to stop the S.I.s that subsist in the world. Some of the villagers are recruited into the Marines while others join the local militia. However, there are special circumstances where an individual can fulfill their duty under their own jurisdiction. These adventurers are supposed to cooperate with the Marines in order to protect the common people…by the way gramps, why do we refer to the fighting forces as 'marines' when they also fight on land?" The grandfather sighed with resignation before answering the inquiry.

"Luffy, how many times have we been over this? The Marines were originally founded to make sure that justice is served on the oceans. But when the S.I.s appeared, the Marines had to start protecting people on land, too. It's just hard to change a title that has been in use for years, which is why the general fighting force is known as the Marines. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what you know about S.I.s."

"I was getting that part. So, S.I. stands for 'Sadistic Impurity' and refers to the paranormal beings that enjoy murdering others to satisfy their own passions. Their exact origins are unknown, but there is one person that seems to be creating and controlling the S.I.s. Although he has physically avoided the eyes of society, everybody refers to him as 'Yami no Ki'; just mentioning this epithet sends shivers down people's spines because it's hard to imagine that the monsters could be handled by a single man.

S.I.s take the form of humans because they try to blend in, so it can be difficult to distinguish them in a populated area. However, all S.I.s have a mark that sets them apart from regular people; somewhere on their body they have a symbol of a cursive 'S' with a slash that runs diagonally from right to left. It is our job to go and stop the S.I.s before they exterminate every single person in the world. However, we can't really kill S.I.s because they eventually return from the dead. Instead we have to capture and turn them over to the Marine Headquarters so the Supreme Commander can purify them. This is the only way that the S.I.s can be eliminated."

"I see that our next defender of justice knows his information well."

Both Luffy and his grandfather turned around to see a fair-skinned young man standing at the doorway. Light blonde hair reached his neck, which was covered by the collar of a white coat that fell to his knees. The front of his uniform was more modest than those of other officers, but the platinum epaulettes adorning both shoulders exhibited a regal stature that matched the confident air surrounding the man. An unsuspecting eye would judge him to be a lanky teenager who was in over his head, but those with perception knew that this man had enough force and willpower to command the entire military force that presided over the world.

"You have done a marvelous job preparing Luffy for his task, Vice-Admiral Garp."

The grizzled man cracked a smile at the comment and scratched his head. "It was nothing, Supreme Commander. I was just trying to make sure that my grandson would be of some use to the service that we humbly offer to you. After all, it was you who decided to protect the world from the S.I.s that threatened to obliterate it."

"Hey, Yin-san, when are you gonna send my recognition letter?" Luffy gave a huge grin and a look of expectation to the official. He felt that he had resided in the small village for too long a time, so he was ready to answer the world's invitation to adventure. Yin smiled back and began to reply, but Garp had sent another punch towards Luffy's already sore head.

"You idiot, don't use such a casual tone with the Supreme Commander. You'll get your letter when he believes that you are ready for it." Garp looked hard at Luffy before he turned to the commander, who looked like he was entertained by the family's antics. "I apologize for my grandson's behavior, Supreme Commander. It's just that he's gotten used to talking in an informal manner, but I know that he will do his best to fulfill his duty."

The Supreme Commander gave a nod of approval to the apologizing grandfather. He knew that the respect shown by his subordinates represented a gratitude they felt towards those who were their protectors. It was good that such feelings resided in the human conscience; after all, every action committed by humans had to be done in reverence for the world that provided them with the necessities of life. If people cannot show respect to a mere commander, how can they show reverence to a world that offered itself without requiring payment for its use? Yet, the man could not help but smile at the comfortable familiarity that Luffy used when he addressed him.

"There is no need for you to act contrite, Garp; I know that Luffy did not mean any harm when he was inquiring about his acknowledgement letter." He then turned to Luffy and looked him in his eyes, which the black-haired boy found difficult to hold. One of the Supreme Commander's trademarks was the piercing amethyst eyes that seemed to penetrate into the very depths of a person's soul, leaving it open to his scrutiny. Still, Luffy forced himself to return the commander's gaze, unwilling to show any weakness.

"Luffy, I feel as if you are ready to handle the responsibility that is placed on every individual in this village. So do not worry about your letter. However, there is a crucial detail that you must understand before I can grant you permission to travel alone. S.I.s are categorized into two classes: those that act instinctively and those that act rationally. Normally, an S.I. expresses aggression towards other living beings, especially against humans; these S.I.s are following their natural impulses, relinquishing their disguise to sate their desires. However, there exists a group of S.I.s that are able to control their passions and think with logic. Extreme caution must be utilized if such S.I.s are encountered because you never know what tactics they will employ to ensure their survival. Do you possess the insight that is necessary to discern between the two classes and act accordingly to the situation?"

Luffy was taken aback for a split second; never before had he heard about this type of S.I. Everything he knew about the 'Sadistic Impurities' revolved around the fact that they had a primitive mentality when compared to the human mind. This S.I. catching business might be slightly more difficult than he gave it credit. But there really isn't anything to worry about, is there?

"No problem! I can take on any of those bastard S.I.s, even if they can pretend to be like regular humans! After all, I'm going to be the world's greatest protector!" His face radiated with the happiness he could feel inside his body as he proclaimed his life's goal. To him, the world contained so much wonder and excitement that he would not let anything destroy it or the people that lived on it.

"Luffy, watch your tongue!" Garp chided the enthusiastic boy, but deep in his heart he was proud that his grandson had so much dedication to the world. The Supreme Commander gave Luffy a satisfied look; in the end, he knew that Luffy would hold true to his word.

"All right, Luffy, you are dismissed for the time being. Go and enjoy yourself and do not worry about what is to come." Luffy did not have to be told twice; after he saw his grandfather nod to the commander's order, Luffy ran out of the office with amazing speed. Watching his grandson leave, Garp shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"Supreme Commander Yin, I realize that you have acknowledged his strength and determination long beforehand. Yet, I feel as if he still does not understand the severity of his position and the dangers that it poses to his life." Garp felt a hand rest on his shoulder, filling him with equanimity. All the worries and concerns that kept hold on his conscience seemed to disappear from the act of sympathy that was given by the young but integral foundation that kept justice in the world.

"Rest easy, Vice-Admiral Garp, because there is no use in concerning oneself with events that have not yet occurred. All things will turn out for the better; I did spend numerous hours in order to come to this conclusion. Yes, Luffy just might end up accomplishing his dream."

* * *

Luffy dashed out of the branch office and stretched his numb arms, despite the fact that the stiff, gray suit he was wearing restricted his movement. As much as he enjoyed carrying on a conversation with his grandfather and Yin-san, remaining in a single room for hours proved too strenuous for the normally hyperactive boy. He would much rather be outside where he can actually breathe in the refreshing air and feel the rays of the sun on his body. How could anyone prefer the boring, stuffy office to the natural environment of the world? Luffy continued to ponder this thought as he walked toward his house at the outskirts of the village.

It was no wonder that Luffy enjoyed spending time outdoors; the world certainly provided more sensations than any human construction could possibly hold. As Luffy came closer to his house, the dirt roads gave way to rolling fields of olive-colored grass that seemed to stretch on for miles. Black and white milk cows were scattered throughout the area, slowly taking their share of the bounty given by the world. Overhead, the crystal blue sky reached out into the endless horizon, unrestricted by any obstacles. Large clouds drifted lazily across this ocean in the sky, irregularly blocking the sun and creating shade for those on the land.

He believed that once he became the world's greatest protector, he would be able to enjoy all of this and more. The person who had such an intimate connection with the world would also have the most freedom, but no one has actually made that bond yet.

_The closest relationship anyone had managed to build with the world was Gol D. Roger. He was the world's greatest protector to date, the man who understood it more than any other living being could hope to understand. Legend says that he was capable of hearing the voice of the world, but no solid evidence of this exists. Hailing from D. Village, Roger was also the most adept at capturing S.I.s. With a group of his most dependable nakama, his companions, he rarely allowed an S.I. to escape from his notice. Loved by the people because he was their protector and admired by those in the marine force because of his might, Roger was even recognized by the Supreme Commander himself. _

_It came as a surprise, then, when Roger was caught planning to overthrow the Marine Headquarters. An anonymous informer had warned the Supreme Commander before any action was taken so disaster had been averted. Roger was arrested by the Marines and sentenced to public execution by beheading. A boundless crowd arrived at the determined site of his death. Every soul in the area burned with the same question: Why had he done it? What compelled him to rebel against the very organization that was working to protect the people and the world? _

_Right before the sharpened blade lowered onto his neck, Roger disdainfully sneered at the people who watched his movements like fledglings expecting a morsel from the majestic parent. _

"_Are you curious about my motivation for attacking the Marines? Of course you are, and I will give you the answer you desire; in fact, tell the entire world what you heard today." The moment of truth; everybody strained their bodies, as if they could really get closer to him while standing in the crowd. "I chose to overthrow the Marine Headquarters because of Yami no Ki!"_

_The blatant declaration alarmed the people more than the actual beheading of the previous protector. Yami no Ki! The man who was responsible for the existence of S.I.s had been the cause of Roger's actions. Was Roger offered power or status? Or maybe he was threatened by the devious mastermind. However, these possibilities were meaningless to the people; all that registered in their minds was the fact that they had been betrayed by the man who was society's protection against the threatening beings. The completion of Gol D. Roger's execution proved to be a bleak moment, both in the hearts of the people and in the darkening skies that unleashed a downpour as soon as the blade had accomplished its task. _

Luffy had not actually been to the famous execution. In fact, he had not even existed at the time so it would have been impossible for him to attend the event. But the infamous confession of Roger had been retold countless times, although most of the stories had a bitter tone to them. Everybody he was acquainted with condemned Roger as a traitor, except for a single man.

Arriving at his house, he used a small, brass key to unlock the door and entered the cozy residence. As he started up the wooden stairs, Luffy glanced down the hall and spotted the multiple bags that contained his grandfather's possessions. Garp did not have a genuine reason to remain in town because his true office was located on the island of Marineford, home of the Marine Headquarters. He usually did not visit to his hometown but he had to make sure Luffy was well-informed before his departure, so Garp had taken leave to reside in D. Village for about a month. Garp, like Luffy, knew that the approval from the Supreme Commander would arrive soon, so he had started to pack his belongings. He was making sure that he could leave as soon as Luffy had a safe start.

Luffy continued up the stairs and went into his room. His knapsack, which only contained the bare necessities for his journey, lay resting on his bed. He had been preparing to leave a long time before his grandfather had even thought about packing. Taking off his jacket, he threw the uncomfortable clothing to the floor before collapsing next to his knapsack. Anticipation tingled inside every limb of his body whenever he thought about leaving.

Unable to keep still, Luffy turned to the drawer at the end of his bed. On top of this furniture was his treasure, although some would not agree that this object could have any value. A worn, slightly faded straw hat coaxed compassion and nostalgia from the youth's eyes. Even though the hat looked like it had braved more than a couple of years through life, the bright red band that wrapped around the bottom of the body looked like a new purchase. Because it was placed at the opposite end from where the boy lay, one would expect him to get up and walk over to grab the hat. Instead, Luffy stretched his arm past the entire distance of the bed, grabbed the straw hat, and snapped his arm back to its rightful length.

The black-haired boy held the straw hat above his face and stared at it, ignoring the passing of time that the sun's movement tracked. He replayed the memory that had been etched into his mind by the simple hat and the man who had once been its actual owner. He could never forget this man, his friend, who taught him that life refuses to follow anyone's plan but its own.

"…Shanks…"

* * *

"Hey Luffy, we just got back from scouting out the area! Why don't you come have a drink with us?"

The rowdy group of men called to the juvenile as they made their way into the local tavern. At the front of this group walked their leader, a man with a well-built body that contrasted with his happy-go-lucky personality. A quick glance would put a normal person on guard because of the short, crimson hair that covered his head and the three scars that ran across his left eye. His whole appearance and the fact that he was always around what people would call 'hoodlums' caused many to avoid his company if they could. But those who knew the crew personally had nothing but acclamations for their conduct, especially around women and children. Also, his straw hat and fun loving demeanor often made others think twice about judging Shanks to be a scoundrel.

Because so many S.I. roamed the world, the Marines had encouraged volunteers to help control the spreading menace. In return for their services, the Marines decided to provide monetary rewards for every S.I. that was brought in by these volunteers, although this was not a requirement. The true purpose of enlisting their help was to guarantee the safety of the people whenever the Marines did not have ample time to go to a specific location. Those who listened to the world were also overwhelmed with the desire to protect, so both the Marines and the volunteers benefited from the agreement. "Red-haired" Shanks and his friends were one of such groups, always enjoying the world's glory, yet always ready to defend the people from danger.

At the time, Luffy was still a young boy, barely old enough to enter a tavern by himself. But he knew his friends would support him. Well, most of them probably would, but he was unsure whether their leader would back him up. Luffy never knew what to expect from that carefree guy, who tended to annoy him at times.

Shanks had found it amusing to tease the boy, especially when Luffy became provoked and tried to retaliate. Yet, Luffy had to admit that he enjoyed being around Shanks; something about the red-haired leader made him feel safe whenever he was around him. Also, the tales that the boy heard always filled him with desire to hear more from the free men. Other people would tell Luffy that he too was free, but the boy knew that this was not the same type of freedom he was dreaming about. Luffy's idea of being free was living with excitement and dealing with the unknown. So it was not surprising to hear Luffy begging Shanks to allow him to join his team of explorers.

"Come on, Shanks, why won't you let me come with you guys when you're having an adventure? I wanna go and have fun too! If you think I'm not tough enough, then you're wrong! I've been practicing lately, so my punch is as powerful as a pistol!" The youth jabbed into the air and tried to give his fiercest glare to the red-haired captain, but all Shanks could do was laugh. Luffy looked too adorable when he was trying to act serious.

"Luffy, you better be careful or else your face will stay like that permanently." Shanks laughed harder when Luffy immediately stopped glaring and tried to make his face normal again. "Sorry, Luffy. I'm afraid that if I took you with me, your body would be stretching all over the place because you'd think you could 'experience' everything at the same time. Besides, you can't even swim, and everybody knows that over half of the world is covered with the ocean. That means you would be missing out on half of the fun."

Luffy glowered at Shank's remark; he always had to turn his ability into a weakness. When Luffy was born, the doctors assumed that he was just another, healthy baby. As he grew older, Luffy noticed that he had a strange power that allowed his body to have the properties of rubber; most of his limbs could stretch across a large distance, and he barely took damage to physical attacks. At first, people mistook him to be a S.I., but medical professionals concluded that he was only a part of a rare group of individuals who were born with a natural gift, whether it involved controlling a specific element or shifting the physical attribute of the body. Still, some saw this group as a subset of S.I.s, although scientific proof said otherwise.

Maybe it was from the fact that they were so laid back, or maybe it was from the fact that they had traveled through much of the world, but Shanks and his group did not see Luffy as an anomaly. When he first found out about Luffy's body, Shanks simply laughed and bought another cup of ginger ale for the surprised lad. The others did not seem to mind, either, because they continued treat the boy like their friend. Luffy had always felt that there was a distance between himself and "normal" people, so when he was accepted by the guys he could not help but find himself becoming cheerful. Afterwards, Luffy would always accompany the group to the tavern whenever they happened to be in town. Part of it was for the accounts of their journey, the other part was for the sense of companionship that Luffy felt whenever he was around these people.

However, Luffy wished that Shanks would not poke fun at his abilities so often. He knew that once he could control his gift, he would be strong enough to defend himself when he was out in the world. But in the meantime, he remained bothered because he was still weak. Luffy sighed as Shanks continued to laugh, apparently finding it funny that a small boy longed to leave a safe home to venture into the cold, unfamiliar lands.

"Luffy, I wouldn't take Shanks too seriously if I were you."

Luffy turned around to face Shanks's right hand man. Ben Beckman, the nakama whom Shanks placed much trust in, was the most level-headed out of group. While the others were dancing to the tunes from the music player and chatting at high volume, Ben would be sitting back in his chair smoking a cigarette, occasionally taking a sip from his glass of sake. Luffy respected him for being able to cope with the crazy group. Having fun can be beneficial, but there had to be at least one person who was calm enough to supervise the others' actions. Ben happened to be that person for this group.

"I know that you're insulted by what the captain said, but the truth is he's worried about your safety. He knows that while it is exciting to travel the world, it's also dangerous because ofthe wild beasts and the increasing number of S.I.s. Shanks merely wants to make sure that you won't get hurt, so he's preventing you from joining our group."

Luffy understood the wisdom behind those words. Ben was right; at this point, he would just be extra luggage that the group would have to worry about. It might be that Shanks had already thought this out and was trying to persuade Luffy to stay in the village. Shanks interrupted his thoughts with another taunt.

"Hey Luffy, maybe if you stretched yours body far enough you could be a human raft. Then you wouldn't have to worry about sinking because you would just float on top of the ocean."

The boy looked with disbelief as the red-haired man laughed at his own joke. He turned to the calmer man and shook his head. "No, I think Shanks just loves making fun of me." Ben could not answer back; the actions of his leader did not support his previous statement.

Still chuckling, Shanks took off his straw hat and fanned himself to release the heat that accompanied his enthusiasm. "Well, I hope you enjoyed our stay, kid. We can't hang around this village forever or else we'll feel bounded to it. Soon we'll be heading off to answer the call of the world again, and who knows where we'll end up next. I just wanted you to know before we actually left so you'll enjoy our last days here."

Luffy could not believe what he just heard. The people who had given him so much joy in the past months, the people who had accepted him despite of his strangeness were going to leave. He loved his village, no doubt about that, but he loved Shanks and his group even more. If only Shanks would let him follow them, then he would not have to worry about parting with them. "Shanks, please, can you let me come with you guys? I promise that I'll look after myself."

Shanks looked sterner than Luffy had ever seen him before. "No, Luffy, I already refused you permission to join my party. I don't want to jeopardize either your life or my nakama's lives; I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you guys. It's been more risky ever since more S.I.s started to appear, so I can't really take you with us. If you were a little older, I might have agreed, but you'd never stand a chance against those monsters in your current state…"

"I already told you that I'm not as weak as you think I am! So if I can defeat a S.I., you'll let me join you, right?" Luffy realized that his reasoning sounded irrational even to his own ears. But the fear of being left behind proved to be greater than the idea of being illogical. "Just wait, Shanks. I'll show you that I'm so powerless. I'll prove to you that I'm someone you can trust!" With a final remark, the boy jumped from his seat and ran out of the tavern. The others called out to stop him, but he was far too upset to hear what they were saying. Ben stood up and walked over to his friend, slowly expelling the smoke in his mouth before speaking.

"That kid has guts. Who would have thought that he would try this hard to join our group; you must have had quite an influence on him, Shanks."

The red-haired man kept silent as he placed his treasure back on top of his head. He had hoped that Luffy would not become too attached to him and his crew. Even though he was thrilled that the boy craved for adventure, he knew that Luffy needed to be patient for a few more years before he could go out into the world. A human without experience and knowledge of handling the aggressive S.I.s would soon be entering death's door. But he had to agree that the method he employed to stop Luffy was a little harsh.

"I was afraid that this would happen. Luffy's a good kid and I know that one day he'll be able to have his own adventure. But right now, he's too young to come with us, so I wanted to make my refusal decisive. I wouldn't mind having him join us, but I don't know what I would do if he got injured because of us. Damn it, why does Luffy have to be so adorable? He's like a puppy that you can't keep, but you know will eventually grow up to be a strong, reliable dog." Shanks gave a pitiful smile to Ben, who grinned at the ridiculous analogy.

"Whatever the reason was, you'd better go after Luffy. He sounded serious when he claimed that he would go and find a S.I. It's getting dark out, so it might be wise to hurry."

"You're right, Ben." Shanks got up from his seat and headed towards the exit of the tavern. "I'll find Luffy and apologize. Hopefully he'll be more understanding once I explain myself to him. You lot better not get drunk before I come back." His friends cheered him on as he left the building but continued to drink their liquor. Ben simply lit another cigarette and sat down in his chair, waiting for his captain to bring back the black-haired boy.

Meanwhile, Luffy had sprinted as fast as his leg could endure before coming to a stop at the edge of the village. Along the way, his anger started to dissipate as the reality of the situation set in his mind. He knew that he was acting childish and that Shanks was only thinking about his safety when he refused to let him join. It was the flaring emotions that had sent him out of the tavern, but once those emotions simmered down, all that was left was melancholy. Luffy would eventually accept the truth and send the group off with his usual smile, but for now he wanted to spend some time by himself.

Shuffling down the road, Luffy failed to notice a lurking shadow until it had already closed the distance between itself and the boy. When Luffy looked up, he saw a burly…man…who was using both his hands and feet to walk on the ground, as if he was some kind of animal. There was an unnatural air around the man that approached Luffy, certainly not the type of aura a human would produce. Luffy felt his stomach turn as a stench started to fill his nose, a smell of fresh blood and stale sweat. Yellow eyes gleamed as they fixed on the small boy, the foul breaths coming out in low pants. Luffy's eyes told him that there was a man in front of him, but his instincts screamed that the creature could not possible be human.

As if to support his instincts, the man unleashed a bestial roar that ripped through the darkening sky; definitely not a sound that a human is capable of creating. Letting out a yelp, Luffy ran back towards the village, foolishly believing that he could outrun the animal-like being. Before he had taken five steps, the man had moved in front of his path, blocking the road to safety. It was useless to scream out; Luffy was too far out and almost everyone was inside their homes at this time anyway. Luffy knew that he had no other choice but to face the thing that stood in front of him, even though the odds of defeating it were low. Still, he did not want to go down without a fight.

"Get a taste of my rubber powers, you monster!" The youth's fist stretched towards the man's face, catching him off guard and causing his head to twist to the side. The shock of the connected hit caused Luffy's arm to tremble because he was unused to fighting. The limb wavered slightly before returning to its original position, but its throbbing continued to affect the boy. Gritting his teeth, Luffy called out, "How do you like that?"

Slowly turning its head back, the creature stared back at the boy, the yellow eyes fixed on the small figure. A savage sneer slowly formed from its mouth, so disturbing that Luffy could not help but shudder. No, this thing is not human. It's something more feral, more similar to an animal. Before Luffy knew what was happening, the creature charged at him and slammed him to the ground with one hand. The boy gasped sharply, pain exploding from every part of his body. The amount of strength that the creature exerted far surpassed the limit of a normal human could endure. As his vision started to go black, Luffy felt the pressure on his body lessen and heard a growl from the terrifying beast. He tried to focus on keeping awake before looking up to see another man standing next to him.

The full moon revealed itself after hiding behind several clouds, illuminating the surroundings so that the boy could see what was happening. The man who had teased him, the man who had wanted to protect him, the man who had just saved him now glared at the creature that was trying to pick itself off the ground. Making sure that the thing would not attack anytime soon, Shanks knelt down next to the stunned boy.

"Hey Luffy, are you okay?" Luffy managed to nod his head, but he was too dazed to use his voice. "That's good. When I heard the cry, I was afraid that I wouldn't make it in time. But it looks like you got lucky; I don't think any of your bones are broken." Another roar caused both the man and the boy to turn around. The creature had gotten up again, but it seemed agitated that it had lost its prey. Because of the moonlight, Luffy was able to get a good look at what had attacked him.

Although the form was that of a human, Luffy knew by the actions that the thing was not a true man. The blood he had smelled before was dripping from its lips, apparently from a recent victim it had consumed. Additional blood ran down its muscular arms and large hands, falling to the earth in small drops. Shaggy brown hair covered its entire head; some of the strands fell over its eyes. But what caught Luffy's attention the most were the thick, extended nails that resembled claws. The thing glowered at Shanks before standing up with his feet. Once again it bellowed as loud as it could, sending chills down Luffy's spine. It then fell to the ground, just like how an animal with four legs would stand. If Luffy could assign an animal to the man, he would have chosen a bear.

Shanks showed no difference in his composure, even when the thing tried to frighten him. Instead, he looked down to Luffy and said in a calm voice. "See Luffy. This is what awaits you if you want to go exploring with us. It can get fun at times, but it becomes life-threatening when you come across these monsters. This is what an S.I. truly is, a being with no thought, no mind, except satisfying its cruel passions. It has no regard of the world; it only does what it pleases. That's why you need to be strong enough to not only protect yourself, but to protect others who might be in the S.I.'s path." He could hear the S.I. scrap its claws on the ground, preparing itself to launch another blow.

"Luffy, I'm going to fend off the S.I.'s attack, so I want you to run as fast as you can back to the tavern. As long as you can get there, I know you'll be okay because my nakama will protect you. So don't look back and keep running, okay?"

Luffy didn't have time to reply, for the being leapt once more. Shanks pulled his saber out of its sheath and thrust it into the thing's right shoulder. Hot blood gushed out as the S.I. screamed in pain, the keen blade driving deeper into its body. Seeing that Luffy had not gotten up yet, Shanks started to feel desperate.

"LUFFY! MOVE DAMN IT!"

It was as if his body was suddenly shocked by a wave of electricity. The boy quickly picked himself up and ran for the destination Shanks assigned him. Once he knew that Luffy left, the red-haired man turned his focus on the monster that had caused so much pain to the boy. With a twist, Shanks wrenched the weapon out, causing another cry out of the beast.

It was difficult to decide who had more hatred in his eyes, the S.I. or Shanks. Both were enraged: one because he had almost had his prey, one because he had almost lost his friend. Sparks flew in the night air as metal hit claw. The two continued to tear at each other, neither of them wanting to lose to the other. When it came to strength, the S.I. had the advantage, but Shanks was able to outmaneuver his inept opponent. At times, clear reasoning proves to be more useful than pure instinct.

Luffy stopped in his tracks before he reached the tavern. Shanks had scared him into leaving the battle, but Luffy could not help but worry about the older man. He knew that Shanks had thrashed a number of S.I.s, but he still felt anxious when he thought about him fighting by himself. Knowing that he would catch hell afterwards, Luffy retraced his steps and headed to the end of the village. He made sure to slow down and stay hidden as he came closer to the fight.

The S.I. looked as if it had felt one too many hits from the red hair's saber. Multiple cuts ran across the half naked body, making it look even more grotesque than before. Its chest heaved up and down as it struggled to catch its breath after clashing with its adversary. Shanks, on the other hand, only had a few scratches here and there; none of them were worthy of causing the man any pain. He had been through so much that, to him, this was merely another fight that he would have to overcome. Luffy watched with growing admiration for the man who had just saved his life, and probably the lives of the villagers. Will I be able to do the same thing someday?

The S.I. made a final attempt to strike Shanks, although it knew that it was futile. Shank once again sidestepped the charge, but this time, the S.I. managed swipe its massive hand close to his face. Barely missing, the force of the attack knocked the straw hat off the red hair. At this point, every movement caught the eyes of the enraged monster, even if it was an inanimate object. Luffy anticipated what would happen next; his friend's treasure would soon be shredded by the blood covered claws of the S.I. Grabbing a nearby rock, Luffy aimed himself towards the hat and pulled back as far as his rubber arms would stretch. He swallowed his fear and screamed out, drawing the attention of both fighters.

"DON'T TOUCH SHANKS'S HAT!!"

Luffy released his grip on the rock, propelling himself towards the dangerous S.I. No matter how inhumane the S.I. was, it understood that the object that lay in front of him was something that both of the humans held dear. An evil smile stretched formed as it plunged its weapon towards the middle of the hat. But Luffy managed to grab it before it got damaged. But he felt an agonizing burning under his eye where the claws cut his skin. Shanks saw that Luffy got hit and sprinted towards the injured boy. The S.I. smelled its weakened prey and went in for the kill, all of its remaining strength collected in its right hand. The red-haired man leaped, the sharpened claws plummeted, and the black-haired youth screamed, then everything grew quiet.

All Luffy could hear were the heavy breathing of the others and the soft sound of a liquid hitting the ground. A strong metallic smell hung over the group, sickening yet sweet at the same time. He felt a warm body holding him; a fierce embrace that refused to let anything else hurt him. Luffy opened his left eye; his right eye was swollen shut. Both Shanks and the S.I. were drenched in blood; both were staring at each other's eyes. But, the S.I. looked…frightened. Its yellow eyes became minute as its whole body started to shake uncontrollably. Shanks merely glared at the S.I. that had caused so much trouble. This was the second time that it almost killed his friend. He no longer kept his wrath in check.

"Get out of here, you son of a bitch."

The S.I. could feel the vehemence in those simple words that seemed to cut through its very soul. The red-hair's fierce look brought about terror beyond expression for the S.I. Unable to withstand Shanks' aura any longer, the defeated creature turned tail and fled into the night, seeking safety from the dangerous adventurer. Shanks let out a sigh and looked down to the trembling boy. "It's okay Luffy. It's all over now."

The boy started shedding tears, not from his wounds but from the idea that Shanks risked so much for his unworthy life. Everything that had happened that night was a result from his rash decisions. If he had just controlled himself, neither of them would have gotten hurt. The salty drops drenched the older man's shirt and fell on top of the straw hat. Shanks gave a tired smile and used his right hand to pat Luffy's head.

"Hey, why are you crying? I thought you were strong."

"But…Shanks…"

"Don't worry about it Luffy, you can't stop what fate had already planned out. Besides, you saved my hat, my treasure, from becoming defiled. Thank you for doing that for me."

"But Shanks…your arm…"

Shanks merely smiled at the mention of his now dismembered limb that lay a few feet away. What remained was a stump that relinquished his water of life into the soft dirt. It was a small sacrifice to pay, and he was glad that it was his arm that got torn off. Otherwise, the force from the S.I.'s attack would have split the boy's body in half. Yes, as long as the future generation lived on, any amount would have been paid by the older generation. The small boy's sobs echoed across the empty land, the light from the moon disappearing behind another group of clouds. The silent world gave its condolences to the unfortunate pair of humans, keeping them from the site of other living beings so they would have just a little time with each other.

For two days the older man stayed in bed, resting from the wearisome battle. His nakama was surprised at his grave wound, but once the cause of the loss was known, they added it to their stockpile of stories that they could relate to others. When Shanks become conscious again, he laughed along with his group, even though he still did not have enough energy to move around. True to his words, though, the group started preparing to leave the village for good. The world called out to them and they had to answer it. The villagers were amazed that Shanks recovered fully in such a short time, but they could not deny that he was back to his old self, despite the missing arm.

During Shanks' recuperation, he did not see any signs of Luffy. After making sure he was taken home, Shanks could not remember seeing the energetic boy again. Perhaps he was ashamed of the way he had acted. Maybe he felt guilty for the loss of his arm. Shanks knew that no amount of reassurance would remove the scar from the boy's heart, but he also knew that Luffy was strong enough to overcome this tragedy. Well, he did not consider this a tragedy, but Luffy probably did.

The group started to pack their supplies into the massive vehicle that served as both their transportation and their living quarters. About the size of a small house, its internal device harnessed the world's power to move itself and its occupants across the land. Because it used the energy to levitate slightly off the ground, no damage was incurred on the world. When they were first invented, the "Ba Gua" was viewed with skepticism because its creator claimed that it could travel across any type of terrain. Once its usefulness was proved by a couple of daring testers, the transporter's popularity spread throughout the world. Soon, different designs and colors were developed to satisfy each individual's needs. Shanks made sure that his Ba Gua was customized to look like a pirate ship, complete with a mast and figure head. He felt that it would actually feel like he was sailing the ocean, even while he was on land because technically the vehicle would be floating. As his insignia, he put a skull with three scars across the left socket, imitating his own face, with crossing sabers behind it on a black flag. To him and his crew, their Ba Gua was their true home.

Ben noticed that his captain stared longingly at the village, as if he was waiting for someone. Smiling to himself, Shanks' best friend revealed what was on the red hair's mind. "Still waiting for Luffy, right?"

Shanks perked up at the voice and smiled back. "Yeah, I was hoping to see the kid one last time before we left. I guess he's still worn out from our little adventure. But it looks like we'll just have to leave without saying farewell." Turning to his friends, Shanks started to follow them aboard when he was stopped by a shout.

"WAIT!"

He did not even need to turn around to know the owner of the cry. Unable to resist a huge grin, the red-haired leader looked over his shoulder to see Luffy out of breath. The youth looked the same as he did before the fateful night, but now he had a stitched scar that ran under his left eye. Luckily, the cut missed his eye so his vision was preserved. And other than that scar, he did not have any serious injuries. Of course, there was the remorse that he felt afterwards, but he had spent the past two days pondering about how he was going to deal with his mistakes. Now he stood in front of Shanks with a determined look, finally holding the conclusion that he felt was right.

"Go ahead and have fun, Shanks! Once I become stronger I'm going to find my own nakama and have my own adventures in the world! I'M GOING TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST PROTECTOR!!"

Everybody smiled at the boy's proclamation, not because they found him ridiculous, but because they were pleased that he had such an ambitious goal. Shanks was proud of Luffy; he knew that the boy could overcome his experience, but he went beyond what he expected. "So you're gonna take the title of 'world's greatest protector', huh? That's a tough goal that you're setting for yourself."

"I don't care! I'm still gonna be the person who is worthy of the title." Luffy stopped when the straw hat was placed on top of his black hair. Smiling at the boy, Shanks gave a final push on the hat to make sure it was firmly set.

"Then you'd better take this hat from me. After all, you did end up saving it from the S.I., so it's the first thing you protected. Remember Luffy, the world's greatest protector has to have a strong trust with the people and the world. Someone with that title would never betray either of the two." Silent tears dripped down the boy's cheeks as he bit his lips, refusing to let the older man see him cry. Shanks saw that everything was ready and that his friends were already in the vehicle.

"Take care of that hat for me, Luffy; you know how much it means to me. One day, when you fulfill your dream, promise me that you'll give it back." Leaving the boy to his emotions, the red-haired leader joined his followers on his beloved Ba Gua. Ben nodded towards Luffy who was wiping away his tears and waving to the others who were already on.

"I think he might actually accomplish that goal of his." Shanks just closed his eyes and continued to smile as he came aboard.

"What? Do you doubt him?"

"No, not at all, captain."

* * *

He had fallen asleep while visiting his memories, his hat covering his head although the room was already dark. The now older boy abruptly woke up to the sound of the front door slamming; he figured it was his grandfather coming home from work.

"Hey Luffy, come downstairs."

Feeling a little sluggish from his nap, Luffy nevertheless got off the bed and went down. He knew that if he did not listen, his grandfather would come upstairs and throw the bed out the window with him still on it, just like last time. He had to catch an envelope that flew towards his head as he entered the kitchen. Looking questioningly at it, he stared at his grandfather, who was starting to prepare their dinner. "What? Don't you know what it is already?"

Luffy broke the seal and took out the single document it contained. He skimmed through the formalities that are usually found in letters and went to the last paragraph. The simple statement would be the push that would finally send him off to his destiny.

_I hereby permit Monkey D. Luffy, native of , to fulfill the obligations that are required from the residents of the said village. I have deemed him be fully capable of protecting the world and all the citizens that inhabit on it. He has my consent to confront the Sadistic Impurities and to keep justice in the venerable world. May he be a light that shines through the darkness._

_Marines Supreme Commander_

_Maiko Yin_

_

* * *

_The following day, Luffy woke up full of energy despite the fact that he had a hard time falling asleep. He quickly got out of bed and put on his red vest and blue shorts. Sticking his feet into a pair of sandals, Luffy made sure to remember the straw hat that Shanks had given him. Dawn was breaking by the time he was actually ready to leave. His grandfather followed him outside to see him off.

"Luffy, don't do anything stupid while you're out there, you hear? Always act in a manner that would make me proud."

"Don't worry about me gramps. I'm ready to handle anything that comes in my way." With this, the boy bounded off, slinging his knapsack onto his shoulders as he ran in the opposite direction of the rising sun. Garp let out a sigh as he watched his grandson go off into the distance. He probably has no idea where he's going. Still, Luffy has my blood so I know he'll use that thick head of his to get out of trouble. Satisfied with this thought, the old man walked back into the house in order to prepare for his own leave.

Luffy leapt into the air to release the pent up energy that never seemed to stop flowing in his body. He let out a cry of joy because of the freedom he had gained from the simple document. Up on a hill, a man watched him as he continued to run off towards the horizon. Getting into his Ba Gua that was shaped like a motorcycle, the Supreme Commander glanced one last time before starting the machine.

"May Fate keep watch over you, Luffy."

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–수고했어요–


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Seriously, to those who truly read chapter one, good job. I do not know what compelled me to make it that length.

**Luffy:** Yes! I'm finally free!

**Zoro:** *looks at the previous chapter* You do realize that you probably scared off a lot of potential readers because of the length, right?

**REWD: ** Meh, I didn't realize that it would be so long when I started writing it. But I believe that if the readers were patient enough, they can read through the chapter.

**Zoro:** It doesn't hide the fact that the chapter is ridiculously long.

**Sanji:** I'm sorry, REWD-chan, but marimo is correct. It was difficult to reach the end of the chapter.

**REWD:** All right, I apologize to those who had trouble because of the length of the previous chapter. To those who actually read the entire chapter, congratulations! I will try to be more considerate in my future chapters, although I cannot make any definite promises. Like I mentioned before, I never planned for the chapter to have such an extensive length; once I started writing, it just kept getting longer.

**Luffy:** Hey, where's my food?

**REWD:** Let's go to the kitchen, Luffy; I'll see what I can make for you. Sanji, Zoro, finish this introduction for me, please. Don't forget to do the disclaimer. *walks out with Luffy*

**Zoro:** Freaking crazy writer.

**Sanji:** Don't insult her! It's not like you could do any better, bastard!

**Zoro:** *rolls eyes* Whatever, let's end this before the readers get pissed. REWD does not own One Piece or any of its characters. She only claims possession of that ridiculous mind that doesn't know when to stop a chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

The light from the morning sun reflected off the foliage that surrounded the quiet town. The inhabitants were slowly starting their daily routine, believing that the day would be the same as it was yesterday. The usual people greeted each other as they made their way to accomplish their specific jobs.

Just outside the said town, a large Ba Gua remained motionless, hidden from any eye that would casually glance towards its direction. The dense overgrowth helped with the concealment; otherwise anybody would see the bright pink, swan-shaped vehicle that was anchored on the ground. It was almost like the Ba Gua was roosting, biding its time before taking flight.

A young adolescent gave a final wipe at the spotless transporter with a tattered cloth. He had been awake since dawn, convinced that Ba Gua was as immaculate as it could ever get. Definitely don't want to deal with that aggressive woman today. Taking off his glasses, he wiped the sweat off his brow and moved some of the hair that fell over his eyes. Interesting enough, his hair was the same shade as the vehicle he was cleaning. The cool morning air caused him to shiver slighly, his light, short-sleeved shirt doing little to stop the wind.

"Coby! Have you finished cleaning the outside of my Ba Gua yet?!" The boy heard the sharp shriek of the boss. After about two years of serving under the tyrant, he would not mind having a chance to escape back to his hometown. But he was fearful of the punishment he would receive if he was caught in the process.

"Yes, leader, I have completed the final polish on your transporter! It should look as clean as it did when you first set eyes on it!"

"Shut your mouth! If you're done, then come in here."

Shuddering at the thought of seeing her again, Coby walked dejectedly into the Ba Gua. The other followers were working on the inside of the vehicle, so he did not see anyone while he walked to the leader's room. Once he was passed through the entrance, he quickly put on a smiling countenance before facing the individual who called him.

A massively obese woman was inspecting the walls of the vehicle while waiting for her servant to come in. Her large figure was exemplified by the tight-fitting cowgirl outfit she was wearing, the jacket not even closing because it was overstretched. Wavy black hair vaguely condensed her face, but not a single person actually believed that her face looked smaller just because of her hair. A white cowboy hat took claim at the peak, almost like an ice cap on the moving mountain. Whenever Coby laid eyes on her, he felt as if his world would fall apart.

"I'm here, Lady Alvida. Did you have an order for me?" A swift kick into his abdomen was the reply he received from her. What made her agitated so early in the morning?

"You're late. When I call you, I want you to come at that second. Did you finish with the chores I've assigned to you?"

"Of course, Lady Alvida. The bathrooms have been scrubbed, the kitchen has been moped, and your Ba Gua has been polished. Just the way you like it, ma'am." Coby definitely knew what Alvida's preferences were; he had done the tasks every single day. It had taken a couple tries before the woman was satisfied, but at least he does not get beaten as often as he did in previous years.

"Well, since you're completely done with everything, go replace the lookout. Make sure that nobody sees this Ba Gua or I'll make sure that your body feels every spike on my mace." Coby tried not to squirm at the mention of the leader's famed weapon, a huge iron mace that was heavy enough to kill a grown man. He had seen plenty of people fall from the fatal blow, and he did not want to add himself to that number.

"Yes, ma'am. I will go and relieve your follower who has kept watch all night. Do I have my lady's permission to leave?"

The different gemstone rings on the chubby fingers clinked against each other as Alvida waved him away. She had caught her reflection in the silver mirror and was currently admiring herself. Not wanting to disturb her fantasies, Coby slipped out of the room quietly. He felt disgusted with himself, groveling and acting subservient to that despicable being. It was bad enough to be around that woman, but it was worse when the other followers bullied him, calling him a failure. They might have a point; at least they chose to devote their lives to that woman.

Releasing a long sigh, the pink-haired teen entered the thick forest, hoping that he would not get lost while looking for the other guard. The peaceful atmosphere consoled the worrying boy, the serenity of the forest blocking the view of his prison. Is this not the perfect chance? Could he not run to the village without getting caught? Coby shook his head, dispelling such plans, though the idea of finally leaving was tempting.

Deep in his thoughts, Coby did not feel the presence another that approached him, so the tap on the shoulder came as a surprise. Jumping slightly, he turned around and saw a boy who was taller than himself. He found it strange because he had never seen anyone dressed in what the boy was wearing; a red vest with blue shorts and sandals. The straw hat that rested on his head did not exactly heighten his fashion sense either. Yet, the black-haired boy had the largest smile he had ever seen, as if he was the embodiment of joy.

"Do you know where the nearest town is? I haven't eaten in three days and I'm starving for some food." Coby kept staring at the strange boy, not understanding how he could survive even one day without a meal. The nearly empty knapsack that hung on his shoulder gave testimony to the previous claim. Also, a low growl rumbled from the boy's stomach, further exemplified his hunger. Pulling himself together from the initial shock, Coby pointed towards the town.

"If you head that way, you'll eventually get to the village. But why haven't you eaten in three days? Are you traveling somewhere?"

Luffy shook his head, still smiling like he was the bearer of good news. "I don't have a final destination, but I guess you could say I'm traveling. I'm trying to be the world's greatest protector!"

Coby's eyes widened at the brazen statement. This kid must be crazy to have such an idea! "Do you know what you're saying? The person with that title is supposed to have greatest connection with the world! Not only that, but you would need to be powerful in order to protect everything! And then, all of those S.I.s that you would have to kill!"

Luffy stuck his index fingers into his ears, hoping to drown out the pink-haired boy's continuous arguments. He had faced the same reactions so many times that he had learned to ignore most of them. But this boy did not show any signs of dropping the matter.

"What? It's my dream and I'm sticking to it. By the way, my name is Luffy! Are you from town or something?"

Coby stopped talking when he was addressed. The boy that stood opposite of him was beyond his comprehension; he just ignored the dangers as if it would be a simple task to achieve the title. Was it confidence or stupidity that drove him? But the question brought the boy back to the reality of his situation.

"My name is Coby. I'm not really from town…"

"Then what are you doing in this forest so early in the morning?"

Sighing, the pink-haired boy contemplated whether he should relay his story to an unknown person. However, Luffy looked expectedly at him, and for some reason he felt comforted by the boy. It might have been that the confidence emitted by Luffy spread to him too. Coby decided to take a chance and talked.

"Well, I'm kind of held captive by Alvida and her bandits. One day, I accidently got on the wrong Ba Gua and ended up becoming her servant for two years. I know it sounds stupid but I've been too scared to run away, but lately I feel like I can't take it anymore…" After the first sentence, Luffy seemed to have lost interest in the story. Currently, he was looking around the forest, trying to see if he could sniff out food. "Hey! I thought you wanted to know why I was here!" Luffy shrugged and continued to smell the air.

"I did, but then you didn't answer my question." Coby could not believe this boy. Had he not been curious about his predicament mere seconds ago?

"Okay, I'll answer your question then. I'm out this early because I'm forced to do so. Alvida made me go keep watch around the area, but I'm tired of listening to her."

"Then why don't you just leave?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm afraid of what will happen if I get caught!" Anger started to swell in the boy's heart. Luffy did not even listen to him, so why did he continue carrying on the conversation? Taking a deep breath in order to calm down, Coby said in a smaller voice. "If I was strong enough, I would leave this damn group and follow my own dream."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, unable to understand the root other boy's concern. "But Coby, don't you believe that you're strong enough? What's there to be scared about? All you have to do is make sure you don't get caught."

"Maybe you're right, Luffy. I guess I just never had the courage to face my fears." The pink-haired boy laughed with embarrassment at his confession. Luffy laughed with him, refusing to judge him for his weakness. "You know, talking to you made me realize that I do want to get out of here. Once I get to town I can finally live my own life without being forced to into servitude."

"That's the spirit Coby! So what's your dream anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing as big as yours, Luffy, but I've always wanted to join the Marines and help protect the innocent against people like Alvida. She's a demon who only cares for herself, uncaring even to her subordinates. I'll be glad if I never see her again."

"The Marines, huh? I think you'll be able to fulfill your dreams, Coby. The Marines are always looking for new recruits, so I'm sure you'll be accepted into their ranks."

Coby perked up at Luffy's comment as if he had just offered him a chest of gold. Here he was worrying about whether or not he was worthy to join such an admirable group and Luffy took away his unease. A new hope seemed to shine in front of the smaller boy's glasses. "Do you really mean it, Luffy? Will I be admitted into the Marines?"

Luffy nodded, wondering why the hesitant boy couldn't take his word to be the truth. He had learned that the number of Marines was always short on hand, so the more that were recruited, the better it was for everyone. "Trust me, Coby. You'll definitely join them, so stop worrying so much." With that he gave another grin to the pink-haired teenager, hoping that he would be convinced.

"Thanks, Luffy. You don't know how much that means to me." Luffy's stomach emitted another growl, this one much louder than the previous. "Oh, I just remembered. I managed to get some bread while I was cleaning the kitchen. You can have them since you're so hungry."

Luffy watched eagerly as Coby reached into the pockets of his black pants to pull out a couple of rolls. Although somewhat flat because of the size of the pockets, the smell of the fresh baked bread allured the starving boy. To him, the bread looked crisper and more appetizing than it really was. Receiving the food from Coby, Luffy proceeded to stuff each of them into his expanding mouth. He hardly paused for breath as he continued chewing, hardly savoring the taste before swallowing. Before Coby knew what happened, the bread had disappeared into the never-ending stomach.

"Phew, I feel a lot better now. Thanks for the food, Coby! Now come on, let's leave this forest and get you enlisted into the Marines!"

Completely thrown back, Coby just stood dumbfounded; Luffy excessive amount of energy caused him to jump from one topic to another. Was he always like this, or was it because it was a boost from the food? However, before Coby could move, Luffy grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Unable to see anything except dirt, Coby used his other senses to try to understand what was happening. Multiple cracks filled his ears as he felt the heavy thuds shake the floor of the forest under his body. Coby glanced up to see that the trees that surrounded them looked as if they were ripped in half like a couple of brittle matches. The felled trunks lay treacherously close to where the two were laying, but none had caused any damage. If Luffy had not moved him, he probably would have faced the same fate as the trees. A few feet away stood Alvida, her face exhibiting fury and rage; to say that she was furious was an understatement.

"Where do you think you're going, Coby? I thought I told you to be the lookout and here you are, talking with someone who could potentially give our plan away to the villagers." Coby saw the previous night's guard behind Alvida; he probably spotted Coby and hurried to inform his boss. Coby clenched his teeth as he saw the entire group of bandits surrounding both him and Luffy. He was so close to freedom, and now it was slipping from his grasp. "I'll ask you again one more time, Coby. Where do you think you're going?" His old instincts taking over his mind, Coby was about submit to Alvida's power when Luffy stood up and interrupted.

"Hey Coby! Who's the fat, ugly lady?"

All jaws except Luffy's dropped; never had such words been said to Alvida, at least not by a sane person. Her entire body reddening further, Alvida's eyes turned to slits as she glared at the first man to have destroyed the image she held for herself. Still looking at Luffy, Alvida called to Coby. "Coby, why don't you tell your little _friend_ who I am. Tell him who's the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Sweating under the pressure, Coby proceeded to answer the overweight leader of the bandits.

"Luffy…Lady Alvida is…"

Luffy turned his gaze at the pink-haired boy. His firm, black eyes almost seemed to challenge the anxious boy, telling him that it was time to decide what he wanted to do with his life. Yet, they also seemed to assure him that he could follow his heart and reveal his true feelings.

"Lu…Luffy…La…L…ALVIDA IS THE FATTEST, MOST DESPICABLE CREATURE THAT HAS EVER WALKED ON THIS WORLD!!" He had finally said it, how he truly viewed the woman who kept him under her control for the past two years. The frustration and resentment that had been locked inside was finally released, flowing out like the gushing of water when the dam is broken.

Alvida no longer had control over her wrath. Swinging the mace that had just cleared a good area of the forest, she used all the force she possessed and aimed for Coby's head. Coby shut his eyes, but did not move from his position. Finally, he had decided to make his own choice; if he had to die for it, then at least he would die happy. A split second before impact, Luffy stretched his arms and hit the weapon from the opposite direction, negating all the force in the weapon.

"Good job, Coby. I knew you had it in you to stand up for yourself. I forgot to mention that you need that willpower to actually climb up the ranks in the Marines. But I'm glad that you were able to show your true self."

"YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM LIKE THIS!!" Alvida screeched in fury as she raised her mace in an attempt to strike both youths. Luffy also flexed his muscles, preparing for his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

The black-haired boy pulled back his arm, finding it easier to stretch because of Alvida's first attack. Alvida paused, surprised at the sudden display of ability. Coby also blinked in shock, not believing what his eyes told him for a second. Before anyone could regain their composure, the arm flew back and headed towards Alvida.

"PISTOL!!!"

The impact of fist hitting the mounds of fat resounded in the air; the bandits winced as they watched their leader take the full blow from the punch powered by the extra speed. Alvida tottered slightly before falling, unconscious before she even reached the ground. Coby's legs gave out from shock, not from the fact that Alvida was beaten but from Luffy's power. Luffy snapped his arm back and checked the result of his attack. Seeing that he won, the enthusiastic boy turned to Coby and gave him a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, the other men woke up from their momentary lapse of disbelief.

"Hey, that didn't just happen, did it? There's no way Lady Alvida could have been beaten."

"But she's lying on the ground. Actually it looks like she fainted."

"No way, the only reason we were with her was because we thought she couldn't be stopped!"

"Seriously! She's a freakin' S.I.! How did she lose to that punk kid?!"

Luffy's ears perked up at the last comment. Turning to the group, he looked questioningly at the bandits. "What did you guys just say? Alvida's a S.I.?" The men kept silent, knowing that they had revealed too much. If the Marines learned that they had been associated with the supernatural being, they would receive more than a small reprimand. Luffy looked at Coby, who seemed just as astonished to find that he had been working for an S.I. without having any knowledge of it. Wanting to find the truth about Alvida's identity, Luffy walked towards the obese woman. Looking back at the bandits, Luffy asked them once more.

"So Alvida's a S.I.? Do you guys know where her mark is?" Uneasy shuffling took place in the group; they were unsure whether to answer the boy or not. Finally, a brave soul spoke out.

"Nobody's exactly sure where the mark is, sir. All we know is that it's on a part of the body that nobody should be able to see…" The men smirked, remembering this fact. If the boy had any sense of shame, he would be unable to look for the mark. After all, even though she was ridiculously fat, Alvida was still a woman. The bandits become more optimistic as they realized that their secret would be kept safe. Coby saw the bandits' spirits rising, realizing that even if Alvida was an S.I., there would be no way of knowing for sure. Unless Luffy was bold enough to venture where no other man had dared to even look. Luffy just stood crossing his arms, staring at the large figure.

"Okay, I think I know where the mark is." Stating what was on his mind, Luffy reached towards Alvida's body. All of the others were flabbergasted. Had this boy no dignity? A couple of the bandits turned their heads, unable to bear the thought of seeing Alvida in "those" places. The experience would most likely scar them for the rest of their lives, so they decided not take the risk.

Coby found that his throat was dry when he tried to swallow. "Luffy, are you sure about this?"

Luffy merely smiled back at his new friend. "Of course I'm sure, Coby. What makes you think otherwise?"

Reaching over, Luffy grabbed the back of Alvida's outfit, oblivious to the others' emotions. The bandits looked at one another. So he decided it was there?

Turning Alvida so that she was laying on her front side, Luffy proceeded to take off her oversized cowboy hat. Everybody was puzzled now; nobody could predict what the boy would do next. Grabbing a handful of the wavy hair, Luffy pulled away to reveal the area where the back of the neck would have been if Alvida was a few pounds lighter. Right in the middle was the infamous cursive "S", a black line running diagonally through the letter.

Every bandit collapsed from the shock of the simplicity. But it did make sense: "A part of the body that nobody should be able to see." Nobody would see the back of her neck first because of her hair and second, her fatty head was technically fused to the beginning of her chest.

Coby just shook his head and laughed. Luffy's mind was probably more innocent than a normal boy his age. But it was the simplicity that allowed him to find the mark, so it was not a terrible trait.

Luffy let the hair fall back to cover the symbol, remembering the Supreme Commander's words. So this is the other type of S.I. Not as impulsive as the S.I.s that act without reason, but still dangerous, especially when they could not longer stay rational. Keeping this thought in mind, Luffy turned to Coby with another goofy grin.

"Looks like you're free now, Coby. And you helped me catch this S.I., so your goal of entering the Marines is basically guaranteed." Coby smiled back and nodded his head, tears of gratitude welling in his eyes. He resisted the urge to cry in front of his strong friend and instead laughed.

"What are you talking about, Luffy? You did all of the work!"

Suddenly, Luffy turned to the group of men with a more serious expression. "You guys have an extra Ba Gua, don't you? Let us use it so we can take your boss to the Marines." Seeing the miserable expressions, he added in a softer tone, "Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I just need to bring the S.I. so she won't cause any more trouble."

Encouraged by those words, the men nodded and headed towards their transporter. Luffy gave another thumbs-up to Coby, who watched him with amazement. But he noticed that the black-haired boy did not follow the older men as they went off to their former leader's Ba Gua. "Luffy, aren't you going to follow them?"

"Why would I do that, Coby?"

"What if they just leave without listening to you?"

Luffy shook his head, as if he did not accept what the other boy was trying to say. "Don't worry, Coby. I know I can trust them."

Coby abandoned trying to figure out the boy who turned his life a hundred and eighty degrees. Luffy was too innocent, too simple, too unpredictable; his outlook on life could be shattered by an act of betrayal. Yet, his power backed the confidence he had in his opinions, something Coby had always wanted. But his dignity refused to allow him to his trust in something that could let him down.

A low hum reached the ears of the boys, causing them to turn to the direction of the sound. A small sized, brown Ba Gua driven by one of the bandits approached the area. It was a regular Ba Gua, shaped like a dinghy, but still in good condition. Coming to a halt in next to Alvida, the driver let the vehicle rest on the ground and jumped out. Immediately, he ran back to where the others stood taking another look at the boy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Coby could not believe the situation that was taking place; he never expected the men who had lived in dishonesty to listen to a person who was younger than them. Maybe the satisfaction of a fulfilled expectation was worth risking one's pride.

Luffy inspected the Ba Gua, looking from the modest transporter to the unconscious woman on the ground. "I'm not sure if the three of us will be able to fit in this thing…" Snapping out of his thoughts, Coby knew from a single glance at the vehicle that the poor thing would probably crumble from Alvida's weight. Luffy called out to the man who had brought the Ba Gua to him. "Hey, do you guys have anything bigger than this?"

"No, sir, that's the only other Ba Gua we have. We usually ride the main vehicle when we move around."

"Oh well. It can't be helped, I suppose. Hey Coby! How far away is the nearest Marines office?"

It took a moment for Coby to pull the information out of his brain; he remembered looking at a poster that was up on the notice board when he went to town for provisions. "I think there's one a few miles east of the town…so if we head northeast from here, we'd probably get there in about two hours."

"Oh, then it's not that far away!" Luffy walked cheerfully over to Alvida and grabbed the back of her jacket. "Okay Coby, since you know the way, you can take the lead!"

"But what about you Luffy?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna follow you while carrying the S.I." Coby almost choked; the thought of a boy lifting a woman who was probably three times his own weight was absolutely ridiculous. The bandits smirked, finding the boy both insane and amusing. However, Luffy hoisted the giant woman into the air and placed her on his back. "It's okay. It'll be a good exercise for me. Now let's go!!"

Coby did not want his friend to carry Alvida longer than was necessary, so he quickly got into the Ba Gua and initiated the device. Once in the air, he turned it so that it faced the general direction towards the Marine branch office. The vehicle submitted to his command and shot off through the forest, closely followed by the other boy. Before they got out of sight, Luffy called to the bandits who gaped at him. "Thanks for the Ba Gua!"

The forest gave way to fields as the two continued on their course. Occasionally, Coby had to increase his speed to keep up with Luffy. Despite the extra burden on his back, the boy was able to surpass the Ba Gua, which should not have been an easy task. The wind whipped through his short black hair, causing the straw hat to come down. The string strap allowed the hat to hang on his neck, preventing it from flying off. Even though he must have been tired, Luffy did not show signs of stopping. As he watched Luffy, Coby no longer found it surprising that he had defeated Alvida.

The sun reached the midpoint of its path by the time they reached their destination. Luffy shook the sweat that dripped from his hair and gave a laugh. "Phew! That definitely was a workout!"

"I told you that you should have slowed down! What would you have done if you collapsed on the way here?!" Coby watched with disbelief as the boy placed his captive on the ground. Still laughing, Luffy took off his straw hat and started fanning himself, the slight breeze dissipating the heat his body was emitting.

"Oh, cheer up, Coby! If I had listened to you, we'd never have gotten here!" Coby had to admit that Luffy was correct; it had taken them less time to get to the office than he had originally calculated. "Now come on! Let's go in and get you enlisted!"

Cool air rushed to greet them as they entered the building. Approaching the front desk, Luffy dragged Alvida behind him, unwilling to carry her any further. The well-dressed man looked up and studied the two boys before finishing his writing. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, adventurer and registered protector of the world! I'm here because I brought in an S.I. that was about to cause trouble in a small town." The man raised an eyebrow at the boy's story. It seemed to him that the kid in front of him was much too young to be what he said he was, but regulations must be followed, no matter how ridiculous the situation appeared.

"Please wait while I inform the chief of the branch." Excusing himself, the clerk went down a hall to the left of the desk. Only a few minutes passed before Luffy became bored; he started to walk around the room, looking at the random paintings that hung on the walls of the spacious lobby. Coby, on the other hand, remained tense as he waited for the man to come back. He was finally at the Marine office, so close to having his dream come true. Just a couple of hours earlier, he had been cleaning the pink Ba Gua, never imagining that he would end up at his current location.

The clerk returned with an older man dressed in the typical white marine uniform. Only one glance at the taller boy was needed for the man to recognize him. "So, you're the new protector who received the approval of the Supreme Commander. I see that it has not yet been a month before you brought in your first S.I. You should be proud of yourself."

Luffy just stared at the officer, unaffected by the compliment. "I was just doing my job."

"No need to be so modest! I understand the effort that is required to handle a Sadistic Impurity, and I commend you for handling yourself well! Of course, we follow regulations here, so you will receive payment for bringing it to us rather than leaving it where you found it." He nodded to the clerk, who went back down the hall to fetch the reward. Noticing the pink colored hair off to the side, the man turned his attention to the other boy. "And what business do you have with the Marines today?"

"Sir! I am here to request my enlistment in the Marine force, sir!" Coby stood at attention, looking the officer in the eye. He knew that he must not reveal any timidity if he was to make an impression on the man. The senior's eyes fixed on the youth in front of him, impressed that a boy his age could show such respect. Luffy was pleased that his friend was finally showing force behind his words. Seeing that the officer was contemplating Coby's appeal, he could not stop himself from speaking out.

"I think you should consider accepting him into your ranks, officer." Pointing to the large woman on the carpet, Luffy went on. "Coby helped me catch the S.I.; without him, I'm not sure I would have been able to bring her in." Coby started slightly at Luffy's comment, but kept his posture. What Luffy said was not necessarily true; he had done nothing to stop Alvida, at least nothing useful. But Luffy knew that Coby had done enough when he rose up against his tormenter.

Believing Luffy's words to be true, the officer saw that the determination in the pink-haired lad's eyes showed his potential of becoming a great asset to the Marines. "It seems to me that you have the makings of a true marine; I can feel your enthusiasm for the position, which is always in need of men such as yourself. Fine! I need you to fill out recruitment form with the correct information. Once the main office approves, you will be able to start working for the Marines. But you must remember that as a member of the Marines, you will always represent the force that works in the name of justice! Is that clear, soldier?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" The ecstatic youth stood straighter and saluted the older man. Both Luffy and the officer grinned, knowing that the boy would become a great marine in the future.

The other worker came back holding a medium sized, black envelope that was sealed and stamped by a signet. He came up to Luffy and held out the reward with both hands. "Your payment, sir." Coby was sure that he saw Luffy falter before taking the envelope. Considering his personality, Coby knew that Luffy did not bring in Alvida for the money, but it was extremely rude to refuse the offer so he had no choice but to accept. Bowing to the boy, the clerk returned to his desk and started writing on another document.

Once he confirmed the exchange, the officer beckoned to Coby with his forefinger, indicating that he wanted the boy to follow him. Looking at Luffy, Coby responded to thechief. "Excuse me, sir. Do you mind if I say farewell to my friend?" Shrugging his shoulders, the officer walked towards the hall.

"There is no problem with that, soldier. When you're done, ask the man at the front desk to show you to the resting area. You can fill out your form there." Saluting once more, Coby waited until the senior left before relaxing. Luffy smiled at the smaller boy; he had been afraid that he would not get a chance to talk to him one last time before leaving. Once outside the building, Coby grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much, Luffy! I never would have made it this far without you!"

Luffy laughed once more; the boy never seemed to tire of always revealing his emotions. "What are you talking about, Coby? You did everything by yourself in there! Now you can join the Marines and follow your dream!"

"Still, thank you Luffy. I won't need the Ba Gua, so you can take it with you. Hopefully, it will keep you from getting too tired when you're traveled to different cities." He knew that Luffy would be tireless regardless of the vehicle, but it was the least he could do for his friend. "So, where are you going now?"

"I'm not too sure myself. I want to go to another town so I can get something to eat, but who knows where the next stop is?" Coby blinked at the other boy. Did he not know how to navigate from place to place?

"Luffy, I think there's a town a north of here…I'm sure you can find food there. But I think you should start carrying around a map so you won't get lost."

"Haha. I won't get lost Coby! Besides, if I happen to lose my way, I could always ask someone for directions." But what if nobody was around to be asked? Coby got rid the thought; Luffy had survived up to this point, so he probably would not die anytime soon. "Well, good luck in the Marines, Coby. Who knows, maybe I'll see you one day when I'm bringing in other S.I.s."

"Thanks, Luffy. You watch yourself too, okay?"

"Don't worry so much! Just go and have fun like you're supposed to!" Jumping into the Ba Gua, Luffy made it lift off the ground. "See ya around, Coby!" The vehicle hummed louder before it sped past the building, ripping through the sea of grass as it headed in the direction Coby had pointed out. Coby waved to his friend, believing that Luffy would fulfill his own dreams and become the world's greatest protector. When he could not see the Ba Gua anymore, the new recruit ran back inside in order to start filling out his request form.

Luffy enjoyed the wind created from the speed of his transporter. Urging it to go faster, the youth found it enlightening to know that he would be able to eat when the Ba Gua reached his next stop. Luffy did not realize how far he had traveled until he saw that the fields turned into woods. Finding it harder to avoid the multiple trees that sprung up in his path, he slowed down in order to maneuver around the obstacles. When he saw the first buildings that marked the beginning of the town, he stopped the Ba Gua and gently landed it onto the ground. Cities and towns contained less of the world's energy than the wilderness because most of the life was cleared to make room for the people. Not wanting to harm the world, Luffy decided to walk the rest of the way. He made sure to memorize where he parked the transporter so he could find it later before heading out of the village.

The tree branches swayed lightly in the wind, the rustling of the leaves exemplifying the presence of the world that Luffy felt. Sunlight brightened the area, creating a warm light that was sometimes shaded by the trees. Luffy saw that each had its individual shape, although at first glance they all looked the same. The dark green leaves and thick, brown trunks revealed the health of plants, the nutrients provided by the rich soil. However, it looked as if one of the trees had a small amount moss growing on the side. Curious at what might have caused it to grow in a lit area, Luffy walked towards the tree. As he came closer, he realized that what he saw was not exactly moss.

A young man who looked a little older than Luffy lay resting his back on the tree. At first, Luffy could hardly distinguish the figure from the woods. Dark green trousers blended with the ground, doing little to help separate him from the grass. Luffy thought it was strange to see Coby with pink hair, but it was even stranger to see someone with green hair. The white short-sleeved shirt allowed Luffy to finally make out the form of the man in front of him. Also, he saw one arm wrapped around an upright katana in a white sheath, the other laid across the green haramaki that covered the man's waist. He noticed that a black cloth was tied on the upper portion of the well-toned left arm, the one keeping a hold on the katana. Believing the man to be asleep, Luffy approached quietly, hoping not to disrupt the nap.

A movement around the trees caused Luffy to halt. A low growl echoed through the woods, making it difficult to determine the direction that it came. Luffy caught another figure that was circling the resting man and knew immediately that the figure was another S.I. It probably thought it could overwhelm the man while he was knocked out, which certainly beat having to catch a fleeing prey. The creature crouched down on its legs, licking its protruding fangs as it prepared to attack. Luffy pulled his leg back, knowing that time was against him. Luckily, he felt his legs reach the length he wanted and swung it with all of his might.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" The S.I. yelped as the force from the leg hit its midsection. Colliding against a tree, the creature got up and shook itself before turning to the boy. Luffy stared back, watching its every move. After sniffing into the air, the S.I. threw back its neck and released an extended howl into the woods. Oh, so it's a wolf S.I. It opened its jaws and sprinted towards Luffy, furious because he had interrupted its hunt. The black-haired boy jumped into the air as the S.I. tried to clamp its teeth into his body.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Without pausing, Luffy released a barrage of punches on the monster, his ability allowing him to constantly restretch his arms multiple times. The force from the hits and the impact on the ground prevented the S.I. from even howling in pain. Coughing blood from its mouth, the monster flopped over on the ground, the whites of its eyes illustrating the lack of awareness of its surroundings. Luffy stopped his attack and fell down. He heard a calm voice speak to him from behind.

"Why did you get in my way? I was just about to kill it." The man held his katana slightly out of its sheath with his left hand. Although he was still on the ground, Luffy realized that the other could have been able to defend himself. But he refused to wait and let an S.I. attack a person. He knew what would happen to an ordinary man who faced one of the monsters.

"Well, I thought you were asleep, and that S.I. was coming at you pretty fast. I didn't want your nap to be interrupted."

The man smiled faintly, amused by the naïve boy's reasoning. In reality, he had been silently waiting, certain that the S.I. would reveal itself when it was ready. He knew it was in the forest, but he wanted to lure it out of hiding rather than search for it. Too bad, he had really wanted to kill this one.

"You're lucky I was here to stop the S.I.! A normal person wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with one. But its okay, I'm glad to have protected you!" The man scoffed at the boy's innocent remark. This kid really is an idiot. "Anyway, you should be more careful. It's dangerous to be sleeping in the middle of the woods if you don't know how to protect yourself." Luffy turned to grab the S.I. and head towards the town. Looking at the second S.I. he had caught in that day, he hoped that there was another office in the vicinity. He had only moved a few steps when he heard the man get up.

"Did you really think you would get away with your actions? Don't mock me." Turning around, Luffy saw the man resheath his weapon. Using his right hand, he moved the katana swiftly, fluently in a wide arc around his body before stopping it upright on his right side, the bottom half of the katana behind his leg. Lowering his head, he grabbed the grip backhanded with his left hand.

Luffy could not comprehend the swordsman's motivation. He was simply protecting the man from the S.I., and here he was about to be attacked. Did he say something wrong to him? Luffy did not have any more time to think. He heard the man speak once more in a deep, controlled voice.

"Ittō-Ryū Iai…"

The next moment occurred in less than a blink of the eye. The sunlight glinted off the sword as it was quickly pulled out. The black-haired boy felt the swordsman approaching him, but could not move fast enough to retaliate. Steel ripped flesh in a single, fluid motion. Finished with his technique, the man now stood a couple of feet behind the boy. Smoothly, delicately, he drew his katana back into the white saya, making sure he felt the click as the sword completely entered its sheath.

"Shishi Sonson."

----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

—ㅋㅋㅋ크리프핸거ㅋㅋㅋ—


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I give thanks to those who read the previous chapter. I give special thanks to those who also reviewed; much appreciation to you. I will reveal something about myself: I am a horribly indolent person. Also, I'm sure that most would not want an introduction at this point; therefore I will reserve them for a time when they are absolutely needed. Please enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I only claim my laptop, my mind, and my apathy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The crimson pool of blood reflected sunlight into the dazed boy's eyes. The initial shock of the green-haired swordsman's attack was starting to wear off in Luffy, who's usually quick reflexes allowed him to avoid damage. He was always accustomed to taking blunt hits because they had no effect on him, but he knew that sharpened edges that could pierce the skin were different. His grandfather's training had helped to increase his speed, but this would have been useful only in an ordinary circumstance. Of course, he had the time to react, but he felt that even if he dodged, the end result would have remained the same. Regaining his composure, the boy turned his body so that he could see behind himself.

He saw the man standing a few feet in front of him, straightening his legs after he had stated the name of his attack. Calm and composed, he had released the sword out of its sheath with smooth movement, almost as if he was one with the sword, as if the sword was just an extension of his arm. Luffy had seen plenty of men who came to his village boasting of their abilities, but he found that they did not contain even a tenth of this man's skills. The smell of fresh blood filled his nose, causing the black-haired adventurer to feel slightly nauseous.

Between Luffy and the swordsman lay another S.I., twitching as the red fluid leaked from the cut that ran down its torso. The glazed eyes made Luffy think that it was dead, but the low panting coming from the creature told him otherwise. It was for a brief moment, but when the man ran towards him, Luffy had noticed that the man seemed to have set his sights on something behind him. However, the rapid action did not leave him enough time to ponder this thought as he saw the glint off the sword. But at the climax of the attack, he felt the man move past him before the sword hit its target. The unexpected strike coming from nowhere startled Luffy, but at the same time it made him respect the swordsman.

The said person walked past both the boy and the S.I. to his previous spot and plopped right down, leaning back on the tree. Instead of holding it, his katana now laid next to him. Luffy approached him and shot the man a smile, which was met with disinterest.

"That was so cool! How did you move so fast?" The green-haired man grunted and replied to the inquiring boy.

"You shouldn't a judge a person's strength without first seeing them fight." Luffy smiled, realizing clearly that he had underestimated this person.

"You're right, my bad. I guess I shouldn't have thought you couldn't win against an S.I. I'm just so used to seeing people freak out when they see one that they can't even defend themselves…so when you were saying that stuff about getting away with it…"

"Yeah, I was talking to the S.I. that you failed to notice. When that other one howled, it was calling for its partner that was only a few yards away. Why don't you learn to follow your own advice? What was it…'it's dangerous if you don't know how to protect yourself?'" The boy pouted his lips and whined.

"I already said I was sorry. So I missed one S.I., at least you got it instead. Thanks for saving me, um…"

The man remained quiet, making Luffy believe that he was unwilling to reveal his name. Or maybe he was just shy? Before Luffy could think more about the subject, the man answered.

"Zoro. My name is Roronoa Zoro." With this the swordsman shut his eyes, as if attempting to go back to his dreams. Unfortunately, the now excited boy would not allow him to do as he hoped.

"Zoro, huh? That's a weird name. My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm trying to be the world's greatest protector!" Zoro opened one eye to see the boy's face broken in a full expression of glee, as if he had just gotten a full bag of sweets delivered to him. Freaking, annoying kid is ruining the nap.

"Do you tell that to people every time you say your name?"

"Well, lately I have, but that's because I just started on my journey. Wait, what's wrong with telling people my dream?" Luffy gave Zoro a questioning look, seeing if the other would have a good reason that would contradict with his idea. The swordsman merely closed his eye and ignored him. "You know, you're pretty strong. Have you ever thought about becoming a protector?" With his eyes still closed, Zoro returned the question with one of his own.

"And why would I become a protector? What would be my motivation?" Luffy blinked, surprised at the questions. Was it not obvious why anyone would want to be a protector?

"What do you mean? Don't you want to help people? Wouldn't it be good to protect the world?" Zoro just grunted, unconvinced by the boy's logic.

"Is that all? I don't know about you, kid, but that sort of thing doesn't concern me."

"But you get to go on adventures and travel across the world! I mean, I think it'd be fun seeing things that you've never seen before. And it feels nice when you get to guard people from the S.I." Luffy saw that his words did not reach the still man. Suddenly, he came up with another idea. "Hey, I know! Why don't you come with me? I'm looking for nakama who'll join me!"

Zoro snapped his eyes open, aggravated that the kid wouldn't give him peace. "Good for you, but I have zero interest in following someone who introduced himself five minutes ago. And I don't care much about watching out for an idiot with a dream that's ten times his own size."

Was his goal in life really that ridiculous? Luffy frowned at the insult and retorted back. "There's nothing wrong with dreaming big; that's what makes life so interesting…" Luffy paused for a moment, thinking about the swordsman's comment. "If you didn't want to watch out for me, why did you stop that S.I. when it was about to attack?"

An awkward silence hung in the air, neither of the two wanting to submit to the other. Both felt the other was too obstinate without realizing their own determination. Unable to come up with a comeback, Zoro simply closed his eyes once more and murmured almost inaudibly. "I don't need to justify my actions to you." Before Luffy had time to reply, a young girl who had been walking towards the two arguing men made her presence known. He saw that she was carrying a cloth with two, perfectly round rice balls as if they were special to her. Most people would say that rice balls emit no aroma, but Luffy should not be compared to normal people. His stomach reminded him of its want for a meal, but he remained in his spot, curious to know about the girl.

Hesitating as she got closer, she flashed a smile to Luffy before going over to where Zoro lay on the ground. Disturbed one too many times, Zoro refused to open his eyes again when he spoke to her. "What do you want, kid?"

"Um…onii-chan, I brought you some onigiri that I made today! I figured that you'll be hungry because you're out here all the time, so I decided to make you some food…"

With a hint of anger in his calm tone, Zoro cut the girl off before she was done. "Get out of here. Don't you know how dangerous it is in these woods? Go back home and leave me alone, I'm not hungry."

The girl seemed hurt by the reprimand. "That's not true! You don't really eat out here, so there's no way that you're not hungry! And I'll be careful when I'm in the woods, so can you at least try them?" Proud of herself, the girl went on. "It's my first time making rice balls, so I wanted you to have them."

"I already told you, I don't want them. Now leave me alone."

"…Okay, but I'll leave these here." The girl placed the rice balls next to the katana, keeping them within the swordsman's reach. Walking past Luffy, she smiled again, but her eyes seemed to plead to him, as if she wanted him to talk to the other man. She continued on her way until Luffy lost sight of her in the trees. He turned and saw the food still on the ground tempting him, but he forced himself to look away.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn; you were too harsh to that girl. It looked like she really worked hard to make those for you. If I was in your position, I would've eaten them already."

"That's why we're different. I'm not as impulsive as you are, now kindly go away so I can go back to sleep." Zoro stopped talking, and Luffy understood that it was useless to argue any further. Shaking his head, the adventurer grabbed the two S.I.s and started to head in the direction the little girl had gone. He knew if he freed the creatures, they would simply cause mischief elsewhere. Better go drop them off at a base. His stomach rumbled, demanding that it be filled without a single second to lose. Luffy hurried along as soon as he found the path leading to town.

Stopping by the largest building, Luffy went in and quickly handed the S.I. over to the marine guard. He only waited long enough to get his reward before rushing out the exit, unwilling to stay longer than necessary. Before he left, he noticed a large, bronze statue of a man with an axe connected to his right arm and a strangely shaped jaw. Somebody loves himself a little too much.

His stomach continued to bark at him, so Luffy ran straight for the nearest restaurant and ordered the largest meal ever ordered in town. The other customers stared with unadulterated incredulity as the food continuously entered the never ending hole. Some began contemplating whether the boy actually had a stomach. All things come to an end, especially the amount of Luffy's food, but he was able to walk outside satisfied. Even though his meal was humongous, Luffy found that he still had over half of his money left over. Maybe it wasn't so bad for him to receive money for the S.I. I kill. At least a method of making money existed for him.

"Hey! Mugiwara onii-chan!!" Luffy spun around and saw a girl waving at him, an excited look on her face. "You should have told me you wanted to come to town! I would have waited for you!"

"Hey! You're the girl I saw in the woods earlier. My name's Luffy. What's your name?"

"I'm Rika! It's nice to meet you!" Luffy remembered the onigiri she had made.

"So, do you know a lot about Zoro?"

The townspeople around the two grew quiet at the mention of the swordsman's name. Luffy saw a couple shoot looks of irritation at him, but the majority seemed terrified. Wanting to talk without everybody staring, Rika grabbed Luffy's hand and brought him behind her house. Once their privacy was assured, she continued the conversation.

"Sorry about that. Everybody in this town is afraid of Zoro onii-chan, so just saying his name makes them tense. But everybody only thinks he's evil because they don't know him."

Interested by those words, Luffy wanted to hear more from Rika. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, most people are afraid because they say he's surrounded by a terrifying aura and because of the rumors that spread before he came. But I know that he isn't really a bad person. Once, I was separated while playing in the woods with my friends, but Zoro onii-chan protected me from an S.I. that attacked me…."

Luffy nodded as the girl related her story to him. So he wasn't the only one Zoro had saved. But that means he wasn't telling the truth when he said he didn't care about protecting people. Perhaps he thought differently about the world, too. Luffy came out of his thoughts when he heard Rika sigh sadly. "I wish he would take better care of himself, though. I wasn't lying when I said that he doesn't eat a lot out there. He realizes that the adults feel uncomfortable whenever he's around, so he tries to avoid coming into town. But that means he doesn't really get to eat a good meal…so I was hoping he would eat those onigiris I made."

"Don't worry, Rika-chan. I'll go back and make sure he's okay. Then you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for going into the woods again." Rika was amazed at the older boy's ability to understand what was on her mind. Seeing him smiling at her, she smiled back, knowing that he would hold true to his word.

"Thank you, Mugiwara onii-chan. I know if you talk to him he'll realize that he doesn't have to be alone all the time." Rika heard her mother calling for her inside the house, probably to get her to complete a chore. "I gotta go, onii-chan. Good luck!" Luffy waved to her, waiting until she had gone through the back door. Hearing the lock clicked into place, the boy went back to the main street. The civilians had already forgotten about him, too occupied with their own mundane routines for the shock to remain for too long in their thoughts. The black-haired boy walked at a measured pace, trying to sort the information he had just obtained. So Zoro isn't as bad as he first shows himself to be; he just didn't seem conversational, but maybe it was because he was taciturn. There certainly were not any negative consequences from asking him again to join. Keeping this thought in mind, the optimistic boy hummed to himself as he tried to return to the place where the swordsman lay resting, unaware of a figure trailing in the shadows behind him.

* * *

A scrawny, young teenager burst straight into the captain's office in the Marines building. His face was the color of a beet, his breaths coming out in short bursts because he had run from the middle of town. Somehow, his blond, bowl cut managed to stay intact despite the wind that must have blown through his hair. "Daddy, I think I found out where Roronoa Zoro is hiding!"

A stream of gray vapor rose into the air as the man in the swivel chair blew out secondhand smoke from his mouth. Keeping his back to his son, the man answered with a single word. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I saw this stupid looking boy with a straw hat mention his name out in public. Everybody knows its taboo to say it, but he sure was dumb enough. A girl tried to go to a place where they wouldn't be heard, but…"

"Get to the point." The boy shivered slightly at the sound of his father's threatening voice. Even though he was his father's son, he was not safe from the intimidating personality.

"Well, I think the kid was going back to see Zoro, so if one of our men followed him, I'm sure we'll find out where Zoro is."

Thick fingers flicked the cigar to remove hot ash on a silver tray before they placed it back into its position on the metal jaw. "Roronoa Zoro, swordsman, foreigner, demon. He thinks he can come into my town and cause a stir, does he? Because of him, everybody in this town is scared to death…so much that I'm getting less tribute than before." Once again, a cloud transferred from the mouth into the air. "I think it's time that Roronoa Zoro departed from this town, permanently." The boy heard his father chuckle and smiled to himself. At least he's now on his father's good side. "Go give the description to a scout and send him after the boy. Make sure he reports back immediately as soon as he finds Zoro's location."

"Yes, daddy. You there, soldier!" Although the other marines were much more advanced in age and experience, the teenager gave orders with a spoiled arrogance. Being the son of Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan, he had always ridden on his father's fame and cruelty, and people yielded because they were afraid of taking on the captain's wrath. "Go look for a boy wearing a red vest and blue shorts. He has a large scar under his left eye and a goofy-looking straw hat on his head. Make sure you don't lose sight of him, and report back when you find the demon, Roronoa Zoro!"

The lean, slight marine the boy had addressed saluted him, but hidden behind the dark eyes were mixed feelings of contempt and pity. To think that the group that's supposed to watch this town is actually one of the reasons for its ruin. But he knew that it was impossible to stand up to a man of Morgan's stature, so the soldier swallowed his pride. "Yes, Helmeppo-san. I shall do as you command." Although his target must have been at the edge of town at the moment, the legs of the scout were trained to surpass the average speed of a human. Helmeppo grinned maliciously as he watched the man sprint off; Morgan continued to smoke his cigar, inwardly impatient for the arrival of the scout's report.

* * *

Zoro felt the boy approaching him and had to suppress a groan. Why was this kid here again? It was futile for him to believe that once the strange boy had left he would finally have peace. Yet, he was not as annoyed as he thought he would be. Used to people avoiding his company, the stoic swordsman was unaccustomed to talking to someone more than once. Well, that girl he saved did the same thing, but she eventually became discouraged and left him, too. Luffy stopped next to the supposedly sleeping form and poked his leg with the edge of his sandals.

"Hey Zoro, you awake?"

"No, of course not. You're stealth is just too perfected for me to notice you." The sarcasm failed to reach Luffy, who still smiled at Zoro's response. "Why'd you come back, anyway?"

"I decided that I want you to join me in my adventure." Luffy ignored the swordsman scoffing at his declaration. "Aren't you tired of just staying in these woods? Why don't you just come and feel the fresh air? We can meet new people and learn about so many things."

"I already told you, kid. I don't care about people or the world. I just want to be left alone."

"I know you're lying." Zoro finally opened his eyes and stared with a hint of surprise at Luffy. "I talked to Rika, and she told me about how you saved her from an S.I. That's two people you've helped, and I'm sure you probably helped more in the past. So why do you act so indifferent whenever I try to talk to you about it?"

Unable to find the words to express himself, the green-haired man remained silent. The black-haired boy confused him; a few hours before, the two had been arguing with each other, unwilling to give in. Now he stood in front of him, demanding that he join him and reproaching him at the same time. But what did he know? They barely knew each other, and here Luffy was trying to figure everything about him. "So what gives you the right to pry into my life? Why are you so special that you have to force me to reveal my motives?"

"Because I know that you're not being your true self! Why don't you just let loose and have fun with life? You don't have to force yourself to do something you don't want to do!"

Zoro smiled and took this opportunity. "That would mean that I don't have to join you. I don't want to force myself to do something I don't want to do, right?"

"You know that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that you should at least try to enjoy yourself. I mean, what's holding you back?"

"…Nothing's holding me back. I think you're trying too hard, though I'll give you points for perseverance."

Luffy saw that Zoro would remain obstinate, no matter how much he tried to compel him to come with him. Seeing the katana still resting next to the swordsman, Luffy came up with another plan. "So you really like that sword, huh?"

Tenderly stroking the white saya, Zoro could feel the faint pulsation emitted by his prized possession. "Heh, it's more than just liking it, kid. This katana, Wadō Ichimonji, is the most important thing in my life, so much that I'd rather die than lose it." Luffy noticed that Zoro's voice become peaceful, different from the bored tone he had used whenever he answered his questions. But, he understood what Zoro felt about his sword; in a way, he had similar emotions whenever he thought about his hat.

"You know, I feel the same way with my hat." Taking it off of his head, the boy held it with one hand in front of his face. "To me, this hat is my treasure, but it doesn't have a name like your sword. I know, I'll give it a name! From now on you name is…boushi!" Zoro laughed at the absurdity of the nickname as Luffy hugged his new "boushi" with a smile.

"You just named your hat 'hat.'"

"So what? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, nothing wrong at all. Just like how there's nothing wrong with your dream."

"Whatever, you're just making fun of me. So why is that sword so important to you? I mean, my hat's special to me because I received it from a very good friend."

Zoro frowned, but kept his eyes on the katana. He knew that his treasure had also come from someone who was special in his life. But…he was having trouble recalling exactly the reason why it was so. He remembered that this katana had once belonged to his friend, Kuina. But he could not put the precise details together to create a clear picture. Almost like a puzzle, the pieces were there, but they were incomplete, separated from each other. Luffy saw the man slowly raise his right hand and grab his head, as if he was having a headache.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy."

Luffy shook his head and sighed. "Rika's probably right. You haven't been eating properly, have you? That's probably why you're not feeling good; why don't you just go to town and buy something to eat?"

"Not everybody has money to spend." Luffy paused before acknowledging the truth of the statement.

"So, do you like fighting with just one sword? Have you ever thought about fighting with two?"

Recovering, Zoro was curious to know why the boy had asked him such a question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I just figured that a person with be stronger if they used two swords instead of one. Then they would have double the power, right?"

"What kind of reasoning is that? Don't make fun of swordsmanship, kid. It takes skill to wield a sword; just because someone has an extra sword doesn't mean that he or she is capable of using it to its full capability."

"Oh, so you don't have the skills to carry around two swords?" Luffy smiled when he saw the green-haired man flare up. So Zoro could show emotions, he just had to be provoked.

"Who said I didn't have the skills? Are you looking down on me?" He picked up his katana, his aggression starting to show behind his normally composed nature.

"No, I was just asking a question." Luffy's innocent smile made Zoro concede defeat. "So if I get you another sword, will you come with me on my adventure?"

"Nice try, kid. But I'm not going to join you just because you get me another katana."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind once I actually get it for you." Turning to leave, Luffy looked sharply at Zoro, who was starting to become amused. "Don't leave this place, okay? I'm gonna be mad if I come back and see that you're gone!" Zoro merely smirked with an expression that seemed to suggest that he would move to another location just to annoy the boy. Luffy glared at him, daring him to ignore his command. Once he was realized that the swordsman was joking, the black-haired boy turned to leave when Zoro called to him.

"Hey kid." Luffy turned back around, but he saw that Zoro was looking over to the side. "Tell the girl, that the onigiri tasted good. Thank you for the food." The boy noticed the bare cloth that lay on the other side of the man, a few remaining rice adhering to it. Luffy beamed at the green-haired man before running back to town, leaving him to brood over his thoughts. The sun continued to shine its radiance, its luminance paralleling the mood Luffy had left behind.

* * *

Once he saw the boy stop walking, the scout memorized the area of the woods before rushing back to the marine office. Knocking on the door, the marine entered when he heard the gruff voice of his captain. He saluted before giving his report. "Sir, I have secured the coordinates of the location of Roronoa Zoro. Will the captain confirm the destination point?"

Helmeppo smiled to himself, happy that he had chosen a marine who was able to complete his task in quick time. Captain Morgan stood up and smashed the cigar into the silver ashtray, extinguishing the light in one snub. The scout remained in his position, unfazed by the sudden movement of the man. "Prepare the other soldiers for combat, and make sure they are ready. It's not easy to go hunt a demon, you know."

* * *

Eager to make his purchase, Luffy overlooked the group of marines that were heading to the place he had just departed. Oblivious to the danger the swordsman faced, he continued to run down the street, searching frantically for a weapons shop. In his pursuit, Luffy failed to look in front of him and eventually ran into another person. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Mugiwara onii-chan!"

"Rika!" Luffy saw that he had just bowled over the small girl, who was now on the ground. But she was unharmed, and she did not seem to hold a grudge.

"Did you see Zoro onii-chan?"

"Yeah! I managed to get through to him a little. Oh, and he ate both of the rice balls you made! He said they were good, and thank you for making them for him!" Rika immediately perked up at the good news with a smile.

"I'm so glad he ate them! I hope the sugar I added made it even tastier! Thank you, onii-chan!" Luffy grin showed his teeth, exhibiting the sheer joy in his body.

"Maybe you should go see him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind someone keeping him company while I'm gone. Just make sure to be careful, okay?"

"Okay! By the way, where are you going?"

"Oh, I need to find a place where they sell swords so I can buy a katana for Zoro. Hey, do you know a shop that sells katanas?"

"I think if you go past a few more stores down this street you'll get there. You should hurry, though. I think they usually close around this time because business hasn't been good lately."

"Thanks Rika! See ya later!" With this the boy dashed past the stores, hoping that he would make it to the shop before closing time. Rika watched Luffy for a minute before running towards the edge of town.

* * *

Sensing animosity from multiple places coming at him, Zoro opened his eyes. He saw that he was half surrounded by a group of marines, their captain standing in front of him with a smug look on his face. The boy next to him was annoying, though; his constant snickering and shifting of feet made Zoro want to send a punch towards his ugly face. Keeping his emotions hidden, the swordsman caught the captain's eyes. "What the hell do you guys want?"

Morgan simply returned the glare, unaffected by the younger man's rude speech. "So, you're Roronoa Zoro, the outcast demon swordsman. You should be proud of yourself for having so many rumors spread about you. It's funny; I hear that you don't go to town much, preferring to stay outside." The marine captain's face turned hard as his disgust for the green-haired man started to show. "But you're still intruding into my territory, affecting the way things run around here. I thought by leaving you alone, you would eventually leave and go back to wherever the hell you've come from. However, it's been about a month and you're still around. I think there's a problem with this situation, don't you Roronoa-san?"

Zoro didn't answer, his own contempt for the man rising. Helmeppo could not keep quiet any longer and screamed to his dad. "Kill him, daddy! Make him pay for interfering with our town!" The leaves of the trees rustled slightly as the boy hit the ground, felled by the punch. Morgan unclenched his fist, watching his son roll on the ground whimpering from the pain he felt on his face.

"Shut up! I was talking to Roronoa-san when you interrupted. Children should learn to respect their elders, especially when they're speaking." The boy sniffed back his tears and gave his father space, afraid that he would receive another beating if he stepped out of line again. "My apologies, Roronoa-san. Now where were we? Oh yes, you've been around here for too long, and I think it's about time for you to leave. Wouldn't want the townspeople to complain, now would we?" Seeing the swordsman pick himself up, the marine paused for a moment.

Zoro took his time and stretched his arms; remaining in a single position for an elongated amount of time cause one to become stiff, which was not recommended for a swordsman. Once he felt his muscles relax, he turned to the captain, who was beginning to lose patience. "I have to agree that I've been around here too long. But what are you going to do, throw me out? Cause I don't think this small number of men will be able to accomplish it."

"Oh, and I guess you think you'll be able to beat us with just your sword?" Morgan signaled to his men, who lifted their rifles on cue. Every single one was fixed on Zoro, but he continued to show indifference in spite of this fact. "The bullets will enter your body before you even get your sword out of its sheath, Roronoa-san."

"Wanna bet on it?" The normally emotionless face exhibited an expression of uncontrolled ferocity, causing the blood in the marines to freeze. Zoro's eyes flashed with demonic glee, a frightening sneer spreading across his mouth. Although the thoughts running through the minds of the marines varied, all of them focused on the same points: demon, unnatural, possessed. Morgan was the first to recover and saw the others hesitating.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DAMNIT! FIRE!"

Jerked back into the present, the rifles fired simultaneously at their target. However, at the crucial moment the swordsman disappeared, and the marines on the opposite sides were hit with friendly fire. Screams ripped through the air as a fourth of the marines fell to the ground, clutching the area where the bullets had entered into their bodies. Before anybody could recover, Zoro began his attack, using a single slash against each marine who stood in front of his course. Realizing that guns were useless, the soldiers abandoned their artillery and chose to use their swords instead. The sharp edges descended near their opponent, the air filled with the hum of the blades. Like a dance, the swordsman dodged each strike that fell towards him, twisting his body just enough to avoid getting grazed. Each time he evaded an attack, Zoro retaliated with his own, his sword, almost an extension of his arm, giving a wound that would make the other go down, but not necessarily fatal.

Seeing a good number of their comrades covered with their own blood on the ground, the remaining marines became reluctant to attack. The "demon" stood in the middle of the fallen men gripping his katana, which was slightly scarlet around the edge. His cold smile caused some to shiver and others to look away. This man is not normal, they seemed to scream telepathically at each other. He turned towards the remainder, his eyes not as disturbing as before. It was almost as if he returned back to the cool, controlled man he was before the encounter.

"So, do you want to continue?" His voice was surprising nonchalant, making it difficult to believe that he had just took out a number of marines.

Morgan was enraged, his fury towards Zoro far too great to be contained in simple words. He had watched his men go down one at a time, almost like dominoes in a chain reaction. Interestingly enough, in his rampage Zoro managed to avoid targeting the captain and his son, as if he purposefully left them unharmed. Grinding his teeth, Morgan went through multiple scenarios in his head in order to find a way to stop the green-haired man. Yet, everything he came up with did not have any chance in overtaking him. He needed a wild card that would give him the advantage. As he thought this, he heard a tiny gasp behind him.

Zoro's eyes widened when he saw how close Rika was to the fight. Seeing the moment of weakness, Morgan ran over and grabbed the girl before Zoro had time to reach her. He kept her in a headlock and placed the axe connected to his right arm near her throat. "Don't move Roronoa, or the girl's head comes off." Zoro froze in his steps, unwilling to take any action that would cause Rika to be harmed. "That's right. Now drop the sword and sheath on the ground and step away." He saw that the swordsman wavered and pressed his weapon closer to skin. "I mean it, Roronoa. Let go of your weapon now, or I'll really cut her."

A thin trickle of blood traveled down the blade as Rika started to sob. He had no other choice; he knew that if he surrendered now, death awaited him. But the girl's life was an unworthy sacrifice for him skirting away from death. Putting his katana back into its saya, Zoro threw it to the ground, wincing inwardly as he felt it land ungracefully on the dirt. Forgive me, Wadō. As your master, I know that you should be treated better. Once the sword was down, the remaining marines rushed forward to the unarmed man. Two grabbed his arms while the others started to release a volley of punches and kicks at the one who had hurt their comrades. Zoro remained motionless as the men continued to vent their anger on him, his body becoming battered from the endless assault.

Morgan sneered as he watched his men continue to beat their captive. Rika, who was still trapped in the arm, continued to sob, more likely from the fact that she was his weakness rather than from the position she was in. Turning to his son who now looked much happier, the captain called out. "Helmeppo, go get the rope we brought; I think it's time to make this a little interesting."

* * *

Luffy swung open the doors of the weapons store, trying to catch his breath after exerting more energy than was necessary. Looking up from his book, the manager took a single glance at his customer and went back to reading; the boy did not have the appearance of someone capable of wielding any weapon he sold. However, before he could submerge into the sea of words, Luffy yelled out to him, even though the man was only a few feet away. "Hey mister! Do you have any katanas for sale?"

The man looked at the barrel of swords that was located to the right of where the boy stood and wondered how he could miss it. Trying to humor the adolescent, the manager answered. "Yes, we sell katanas here. Is there a particular one that you are trying to find?" Luffy pondered the question because he knew that it was impossible for him to differentiate the katanas from each other. He raised his head to the manager, who had a soft smile on his face.

"I don't know about the different types of katanas, but don't you have any normal swords?" The seller stopped smiling, his composure becoming grave.

"Boy, there is no such thing as a 'normal' katana. Each blade is unique, its character depending on the person who forged it and the time it was created. Because of this, a true swordsman decides for himself which sword he wants to carry. You are not looking to purchase a katana for yourself, are you?

"Nope! I'm getting a sword for my friend!" In order to convince him to join me, he noted in his mind. The man was somber, unaffected by the lighthearted mood of the boy.

"Does your friend know how to properly use a sword? I have no intention of selling my products to someone who will dishonor them." Luffy was surprised at the man's behavior; his respect for the weapons he sold was almost admirable. But then again, Zoro had also referred to his katana in a similar manner. Some people must value their weapons as more than just tools.

"Don't worry about it. He's an expert when it comes to swords; it's almost as if he doesn't have to think about using his katana. I mean, I saw him use this technique where he attacked so quickly that I barely saw him coming. I didn't even see him pull out his katana from its sheath." It became quiet in the shop as Luffy waited for the manager to digest what he said to him. He knew that if the shop keeper saw Zoro, he would not be as doubtful as he was currently.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

Luffy shook his head. "I don't care if you don't trust me. But I want you to trust in my friend's ability. He has the same appreciation for his swords as you do for your weapons." Satisfied with the answer, the man finally loosened up to peculiar newcomer.

"Well, because you have so much faith in your friend, I guess you deserve the right to buy something after all. I would not mind meeting him, though. He seems like an interesting young man." Setting his book on the counter, the man rose from his seat and walked past the boy, who began to follow him. He stopped near the back of the store and removed two, identical katanas that were hanging on the wall. "These katanas are not the same quality as grade swords, but I am sure that they will be effective. I believe that these katanas are suitable for use until your swordsman actually chooses his own swords."

"Thanks! So how much are they?" The manager smiled at the boy's bluntness. It was comical to see the rapid switch from solemnity to joviality.

"Katanas are expensive, young one. But I'll give you a special discount because you are the first customer to enter this store in a long time. Give me a hundred thousand beri and both of these katanas are yours." Luffy was not the best calculator of costs, so he had to rely on the man's judgment. Not that he cared much about money.

Once the currency was exchanged, Luffy grabbed a katana in each hand and walked back towards where he had left Zoro. Humming to himself again, the boy walked leisurely to the woods, ignorant of the struggle that took place between the marines and the lone swordsman.

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–대한민국짱–


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for reading my story. This chapter is slightly shorter than the other chapters, but I will not make any excuses for myself. I will leave it up to the reader to decide the reason for its length. Please enjoy the chapter.

_Darth Luffy:_ I do not plan on hurrying through my chapters; there would be no fun in that (haha). Also, I am positive that I have seen you in the OM Forums, which is interesting to me. Thank you for taking time to read and comment on my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I do claim possession of my insanity resulting from the lack of sleep.

**Chapter Four**

It had gotten dark much faster than he had expected. Visibility in the woods decreased significantly compared to the daytime; the lack of light made it more difficult to maneuver through the myriad of vegetation. The familiar indications of location were now indiscernible, the shadows enveloping every object. Luffy shifted the twin katanas on his back; he had become tired of carrying the weapons, so he created a makeshift strap that would bind them to his knapsack, allowing them to lean across his shoulders but preventing them from falling to the ground. He glanced at his surroundings and decided that he did not have the slightest idea of where he was.

He knew better than to underestimate the world, yet here he was, once more perplexed by how greatly the scenery could change in just a matter of hours. It should have been expected; an enclosed area such as the woods would appear altered, due to the fact that the strong rays of the sun were replaced by the pale beams of the moon. Luffy continued to head in his initial direction; he had gotten lost many times, but everything always ended fine for him, so he was not troubled.

However, the boy noticed an odd feeling in his mind as he trekked through the vegetation. A nagging, eerie sensation, as if there was something wrong with the situation. It did not result from the fact that he was disoriented or from the thought of the swordsman leaving the woods. Luffy was certain that it was not the latter; he trusted that his future nakama would remain in the same place. Yet, he could not rid himself the subtle whispering in his ear, his intuition warning him that all was not right.

There was also a low beating in the air, inconsistent in its timing. At first, Luffy dismissed the noise as only a figment of his imagination, but as he headed deeper into the woods, the thuds became more defined. Also, the lack of natural sounds raised his suspicion. The sun may depart to another location, but life in the world does not halt; there were usually signs of activity although they may not be seen. Not now, Luffy did not hear anything. Even the wind seemed to have ceased, refusing to make its presence known. Only the dull sound resonated into the boy's ears, a possibility of the cause slowly dawning on him.

A shrill shriek broke through the other sound, causing Luffy to jump. Deciding that the scream rang from his left, the boy tore through the foliage, his fears growing inside him. His brain revealed the worst possible scenario, and he hoped that he would arrive before it would occur.

* * *

He had to get up. He could not become comatose now. Yet, the sweet bliss of oblivion tempted him to let go and fall into her domain. She coaxed him, reassuring him that he would be more comfortable than he was at the moment. No, he would not relinquish his mind so easily, not in the current situation he faced. Pride prevented him from becoming persuaded; he would not surrender in the midst of such cowardly acts. He fixed his dark eyes on the shaded form looming in front of him, antipathy for the man building up in his body. A kick aimed at his chest forced him to roll a few more feet forward, the pain not as sharp as it was when the beating began. His body was becoming numb after resisting for too long.

"What's wrong, Roronoa-san? Is this the best you can do?" Morgan sneered, his face twisting into a ghastly depiction of derision towards the swordsman on the ground. "Why don't you fight back, Roronoa? I know you have the strength to retaliate. Or are you worried about the girl?"

Zoro did not reply to the mock. Instead, he looked up, his eyes resting on the tree directly behind the captain. They had adjusted to the dark years ago, so the minimal light shining through space between leaves of the trees was enough for his vision. He saw the girl he had saved before, now in danger because of him, bound to the tree with thick ropes. The idiot son of the captain stood next to her holding a gun to her head. Her tear streaked face emitted grief more than terror; most likely she blamed the kidnapping on herself.

He was surprised when she screamed out a few seconds ago, even though she should not have been able to. In front of the tree was Wadō Ichimonji planted to the ground upright. The hilt of the katana was tied with the same type of rope that was restricting Rika. The other end of the cord encircled the girl's neck, connecting the girl to the katana. Morgan had made sure that the katana was tilted slightly away from the tree, increasing the tension on the rope. The pressure of the noose should have prevented her voice from working, yet her shriek had quite a volume.

"You know, Roronoa-san, you could always use your sword to cut me down. Go ahead and take it. It _is _yours after all."

The assaults were bad enough, but the taunts threw salt on the already smarting wound. The swordsman realized that there was no effective method of reclaiming his katana. If he used his speed to pull it out of its sheath, the quick movement and his strength would break the girl's neck. If he approached slowly, the marines surrounding him would attack and pull him away. Not to mention the gun could fire a bullet into her head, instantaneously killing her.

_Those bastards, using a child as a shield; they're despicable._ This time a punch flew to his face, slamming his into the earth. He felt his teeth nick the inside of his cheek, filling his mouth with the taste of metal. Morgan grabbed the front of the dirt covered shirt and pulled the green haired man off the ground.

"I have to give you some credit, Roronoa-san. You're willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save a girl. Very honorable for an outcast such as yourself." The bloody saliva barely missed Morgan's face, although some managed to adhere to his cheek. Zoro glowered at the captain, his eyes filled with abhorrence for the marine. Furious because of swordsman's persistence, Morgan swung his arm down, smashing Zoro facedown to the ground.

_Damnit, this isn't good._ Zoro could feel his body protesting about the abuse it was receiving. It was becoming harder for him to control his movements, his limbs slowly becoming unresponsive. Maybe Luffy and the girl were right; the lack of food might have played a part in his loss of strength. How long has it been since he had a decent meal? 2 weeks? A month? It took too much energy for him to think about it, so he decided to stop. The time did not matter; the truth was that he was getting the crap beaten out of him, and he could not find a way to fight back. Zoro grunted as the heavy boot of the captain was shoved into his back.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this Roronoa." Zoro felt a rough hand grab the back of his head, pushing it closer to the ground. Crouching over, Morgan placed his axe on the swordsman's neck, causing the cold blade to touch the skin. "Let's see if the rumors about you are true, Roronoa. If they are, then you probably won't die, even you are beheaded. If they aren't, well, you'll just receive a one-way ticket to hell. Either way, I'll make it slow enough for you to experience every moment of your decapitation."

The green-haired man gritted his teeth. _So, is this how it ends? Has the time for my departure come?_ Some people claim that right before one's death, every significant moment of one's life flashes in the front of one's eyes. _Bullshit! How can events that have taken years to occur be seen in a matter of seconds?_

Zoro shut his eyes, waiting for the blade to sever the cervical curve of his spine. Maybe it was because he could not remember, but all he saw was black. No memory, no event. Yet, in the darkness he saw the boy he had met that very day, the only recent recollection he had. His ridiculous grin made Zoro smile slightly in the face of death.

_Sorry kid, looks like you're gonna have to find a new nakama._

_

* * *

_Luffy's eyes finally adjusted to the low light, helping him recognize the trees that he passed. He knew that he was getting closer, so he pushed himself to go faster. Seeing a group of people in the clearing, the boy slowed down to take in the situation. To his left he saw a boy about Coby's age standing next to a tree and holding something he could not make out. He took note of a katana stuck on the ground, with a sort of line running from the top to the tree.

To his right he saw a number of marines in a semi-circle around the strange shape on the ground. As he stared harder, he recognized the outline of two men, the larger keeping the other down. A shift in the branches overhead caused moonlight to shine down on the scene, revealing a bulky axe on other's neck. And above the neck, the head of green hair.

Luffy did not hesitate. He pulled his both of his arms back and shot them towards the man who was about to kill the swordsman. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!!"

Captain Morgan had heard the rustling, but he was unprepared for the attack that was launched at him. The blow from the impact forced him off of Zoro's body and sent him crashing into a nearby tree. The force of the collision caused the tree to break, the trunk falling to the ground. Luffy ran forward into the clearing, finally able to take in the full details of the circumstances. He followed the rope on the hilt to the knot on Rika's neck. The gun to her head frightened him, but the person holding the firearm looked too surprised to even contemplate shooting his captive. Luffy also noticed that even though Zoro was about to die, none of the marines made any attempt to help him. Were the Marines not supposed to help people?

"Hey Zoro, are you okay? You're not giving up, are you?"

The swordsman pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared at the boy. "What are you, some sort of demon? Even in death, you seem to get in my way."

Luffy smiled, happy that the green haired man was able to stay calm even though he had just avoided death. He also figured out why Zoro could not retaliate, which supported his theory of Zoro being a good person.

"Well, it looked like you were in trouble. And as the future world's greatest protector, I should be doing my job." Zoro smirked, the blood from his mouth moving up with his mouth. The boy was still going on about his dream. "It also looks like you're missing your katana, Zoro. I thought a swordsman should never be without his weapons?"

"Heh. You have a point there, kid. Unfortunately, my katana is not exactly in the condition to be used."

"I can see that." Luffy took the weapons off of his back and held them in front of the beaten man. "I brought you the katana I promised. In fact, I was able to get my hands on two of them. Seeing that you're weaponless at the moment, I think these will come in handy for you. If you promise to come with me, I'll give you these katanas as a gift."

The marines became startled as the green haired man's laugh rang throughout the clearing. "Are you bribing me now? Kid, I don't know if I can ever figure you out." Luffy just smiled mischievously, knowing that his plan would work this time.

Meanwhile, Morgan had come to after being knocked out temporarily by Luffy's attack. He remembered seeing the boy walk out of his building a few hours earlier. And he fit the description of the new volunteer that had been in the notice from Headquarters. "Boy, what the hell are you doing? Why did you attack me, a marine captain, when I was about to get rid of that trash? Aren't you, an S.I. hunter, supposed to cooperate with the Marines?"

Luffy frowned at the man on the ground and spoke in a cool voice. "This has nothing to do with my status as a protector or with the Marines. You were about to kill my friend, and I won't allow anyone to do such a thing." He left the captain speechless, turning back to the swordsman who had a grin on his face. "So, will you accept my proposition?"

"I guess you were serious when you said you were going to make me your nakama. Not that I have a choice anymore. So, you won't have any regrets with someone like me joining you?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Why would I have any regrets? I chose you myself, and I don't go back on my decisions."

Zoro nodded to Luffy's answer. "All right. You can't go back on your word now, or I'll kill you myself. Looks like you have a new nakama on your team." Luffy threw his arms up and laughed. The hard work had finally paid off.

Morgan could not believe what was happening. The new alliance between the hunter and the demon had formed without him being able to interfere. He looked at his men, who stood still listening to the conversation. "Idiots! Your captain is down and you just stand there with your mouths wide open. Stop messing around and capture the two, but don't kill them! I'm gonna make sure they receive their punishment later!"

Motivated by the command, the marines charged towards Luffy and Zoro. The boy nodded to his new companion and threw the swords into the air. Running past Luffy, Zoro caught both swords and released them from their black sheathes. He felt both of them through his hands as he gripped the hilts, so similar that they could be thought of as twins. Yet, he could tell that one was slightly lighter than the other, even though both seemed to have equal strength. Not as much as Wadō, but good enough for the time being.

Finally free from his constraints, the swordsman's eyes glinted once more, his blood thirsting for revenge. He sprinted to where Rika was being held, neatly cutting the rope holding the girl's neck. Even before gravity could pull the cord down, a second cut opened on Helmeppo's hand. Surprised by the wound, the boy cried out before dropping the gun, allowing Zoro to close the distance without endangering Rika. The frustration and anger from earlier brought power into his fist before he sent the punch flying at the blond boy's face. Because of him the swordsman could not fight back for fear of killing the girl. Helmeppo fell to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth and nose.

Zoro panted from the exertion, the lack of nutrition in his body wearing him down. After this fight, he was definitely going to fill his vacant stomach. He noticed that the girl had fainted, exhausted from the stress placed on such a young body. He actually felt pity for the girl, who should not have suffered from such fatigue in the first place. Using his katana, he cut the ropes that held her to the tree, stopping her from falling with his arm. Zoro slowly lowered Rika to the ground and made sure that she was unharmed. Once he was certain of her condition, Zoro returned his attention to where his nakama was fighting.

After throwing the katanas to Zoro, Luffy had faced the oncoming marines. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to stop them from going any farther, although he had to silently ask them to forgive him for hurting them. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"

The multiple punches forced the marines back, preventing them from advancing further. A couple collapsed from the hits, although none of their vital points were targeted. The others paused, realizing that they were no match for either the protector or the swordsman. Their morale dropped, many of them losing the will to fight. Luffy heard the deep voice behind him. "Need any help?"

"Nope, I think this fight is over." Luffy turned around to face Zoro. He saw that the other had taken off the black bandana on his arm and tied it on his head, covering his trademark green hair. The shadows around his eyes made him look more menacing, his black pupils darkening even further. But Luffy felt no fear when he looked at man, only pleasure from choosing such a fierce fighter. He also observed that the swordsman was holding both of the katanas he had bought while Wadō Ichimonji remained clenched in his mouth.****** "**Santōryū, huh? So you've decided to use all three swords? Crazy, how can you talk with that sword in your mouth?"

Zoro smiled, unhindered by his first sword. "Don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing. Besides, you're the crazy one, not me."

Seeing that his men had yielded to their opponents, Morgan roared with rage and ran towards the duo, brandishing his axe. Both saw him coming, but Zoro allowed Luffy to take the spotlight. He wanted to see the boy in action anyway.

Dodging the weapon, Luffy once again punched the man's face. "You need to do better than that. I won't be beaten with raw rage, you know. Right now, you're no better than a S.I."

"Don't mock me boy! You're a fledgling, a novice! You haven't even been in the Marines as long as I have! I have captured one of the strongest S.I.s that are known in this part of the world, and you think you can beat me?!" He swung his axe, but the boy was too nimble to be hit by the slow attack.

"I don't _think_ I can beat you. I _know_ I can beat you. Gomu Gomu no Whip!" The extended limb collided with Morgan's leg, dropping him to the ground. Morgan had had enough. While on the ground, he kicked at Luffy, actually hitting him this time. Luffy was thrown back, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the physical strike.

Before he could react, he heard another voice scream out. "Damn you, Roronoa Zoro! How dare you hit my face?!" Helmeppo had gotten up and pointed his gun towards the swordsman, his face swollen from the double hits he had gotten that night. The trigger released a bullet speeding towards Zoro with intention to kill.

Forgetting about his fight, Luffy jumped in the bullet's path, the small metal forcing itself into his body. Helmeppo smiled, glad that he had at least killed one of the two. However, he noticed that the straw hat boy was smiling, too. In an instant, the bullet bounced off the boy and returned to its owner. Helmeppo screamed as his arm jerked from the ball penetrating his skin while Luffy started to laugh. "Don't even try it! Guns don't work on me!"

During his block, he saw the shadow of the captain fall over him, the silhouette of the axe above his head. However, his expression changed to satisfaction, not panic. "Nice, Zoro."

Morgan fell backwards, the whites of his eyes showing between his eyelids. Zoro stood behind him, his arms extending the katanas to their full reach on his sides. The captain was cut on three parts of his body, the blood slowly exiting from the new openings. Zoro straightened his position and turned slightly. "Leave it to me, Luffy."

The boy beamed at his new friend. Up until now, Zoro had not directly said his name; the fact that he finally used it made Luffy pleased. The remaining marines looked uneasily at each other. Their captain defeated, they were unsure about how to proceed. Would it be wise to continue and fight, or was the battle lost?

Then, a single man walked into the clearing from the trees and approached the victors. Stopping directly in front of Luffy, the marine slowly inspected the boy, as if he was appraising a priceless artifact. Luffy remained still, trying to distinguish the man in the dim light.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I believe I have heard your name mentioned a couple of times. To think that you would strike down a marine, much less a captain, was unforeseen by anyone." He moved his eyes across the wounded men before fixing them onto the body of Morgan lying lifeless next to Zoro. "Of course, I should correct myself. You struck down the 'former' captain of the marines. I know you can't hear my voice, Morgan, but I have received authority to strip you of your title. In the name of the Marines, I hearby remove you from your position for your conduct against the citizens of your designated town."

The firm pitch of his voice asserted the power of the denouncement. Shock turned to delight as the realization of their freedom dawned on the soldiers. No longer were they to obey the orders of the tyrannical captain that went against the principles they had been taught in their training. A cheer rang through the woods, excitement spreading through their group. Luffy smiled when he heard the dismissal, happy that things had gone well. He could finally make out the man, who was not as young as those celebrating, but he still looked as if he had more than a few years in his life. Luffy saw that the marine had turned to face him once more.

"I have to thank you, Luffy-kun, and you too Roronoa-kun. I was waiting for an opportunity to stop Morgan, but I never had valid evidence for his arrest. But I think tonight's activities are sufficient. Not only did he attempt to commit murder, but he also kidnapped a child and forced her into undesirable situations. Thank you both for preventing any more violence before I got here." The marine turned to his younger companions and called to them. "All right, men. Enough rejoicing. Take Morgan to the Marines' building and detain him in the secure unit. We'll leave his fate to his judges. Also, make sure to assist the wounded."

The man could not help smiling at the large number of marines that were on the ground. "I have to compliment you two, though. Quite a number of our force was defeated by two youngsters; I guess that definitely says something about your skills as a protector and swordsman." His voice changed as he addressed Zoro. "I hope you will excuse the men from attacking you. They were simply following the orders of their commander, and most likely they were affected by their emotions in the process. I apologize for their behavior and for not arriving in time to stop this mishap."

Taken back by the expression of regret, Zoro simply shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not like they did any permanent damage anyway." Both Luffy and the marine smiled at the statement, finding the swordsman's dignity both amusing and honorable.

"Well, then. I will allow you two to spend the rest of the night in peace. The Marines will not pursue your capture, Roronoa-kun, unless you give us a reason to continue. Of course, with Luffy-kun with you, I'm sure you will be on your best behavior." Zoro frowned, not liking the way the marine spoke to him, until he saw the marine smiling. What was it with people messing around with him so much? "One more thing, will you take the girl back to her house, seeing that she is not exactly in the condition to return by herself. I will make sure to notify her parents as I pass by the house, but I believe that they should see her rescuers with their own eyes."

Luffy nodded. "Of course we'll bring her home. You guys just worry about yourself and leave everything to Zoro and me."

"Thank you, Luffy-kun. May you continue to serve the Marines and keep peace in the world." The marine saluted to Luffy, nodded to Zoro, and followed the last of the group back towards the town. It did not take long for them to disappear into the dark, the trees swallowing them without any trouble. Luffy turned to Zoro and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it? I mean, in the end everything turned out fine."

"Yeah, considering I was beaten, tossed around, and almost got my head chopped off. But other than that everything is 'fine', as you put it."

Luffy actually heard the sarcasm in Zoro's comment this time, although it was funny to hear the swordsman make fun of his optimism. He looked at the swordsman, his form becoming clearer as the full light from the moon illuminated the clearing.

He saw the man standing proud despite of the numerous amounts of bruises that covered his body. Each hand holding the katanas were gripped around the hilt, not so loose that they would drop, but not so tight that the hilts would be pressured. His white shirt was now unkempt and dirty from the fight, a couple tears in the fabric revealing the man's body. The three piercings on the swordsman's left ear had escaped his notice earlier because he had always faced him from the right. However, that was not the only thing Luffy had not noticed.

On his left arm, where his muscles were covered by the bandana, was a black mark that would have been undetected in the dark. A cursive "S" with a diagonal line intersecting it, the characteristic of a Sadistic Impurity. Luffy's eyes grew bigger as the symbol registered in his mind.

"Zoro…you're a S.I.?"

The said man grinned defiantly at the incredulous boy. "What? Are you surprised? Remember what you said, Luffy. No regrets, no going back on your decisions, right?"

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–쉽지 않습니다–


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my story. Seriously, I really appreciate it. Time is not on my side, so I wonder how I manage to write my story, but life goes on. Please enjoy the chapter.

_Darth Luffy_: So, you are the same person; I guess I am not as insane as I thought (although I have yet to confirm my sanity). I suppose it _is_ different to see Luffy with the Marines. But Luffy will never be controlled (Fight the power Luffy!). Thank you for commenting.

_Blu-Calling_: Plot twists are fascinating, right? I am happy that you enjoyed the chapter, although I cannot promise the same thing this chapter; not as much action. Thank you for commenting.

_seamy _: I suppose math equalities works in this situation: demon= Zoro = S.I. (:D). But congratulations on figuring out that Zoro would be a S.I. As for the mysterious marine, I suppose you can think of him as a "deus ex machina", or at least an unsuccessful one (Mr. Marine, you arrived too late to save the heroes from the tragedy. You, sir, FAIL!). Who knows, maybe he does have a larger role…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not own my room.

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

An uncomfortable silence hung between the new partners, one awaiting a response to his revelation, one trying to get a grasp on the information that was thrown at him. The light from the moon refused to disappear, illuminating both the S.I. and the S.I. destroyer, defining their features. Rough, well-developed form contrasted with the lanky, still-maturing body; bright shades of the protector's clothes differed from the plain colors of the swordsman. Luffy was energetic and naïve; Zoro was self-possessed and perceptive. One would wonder how such opposite personalities could cooperate with each other.

Luffy racked his brain to find a solution to his problem. He was not bothered by the fact that he had accepted a S.I. as a nakama; according to his instincts, he had made the right decision. What he could not understand was why a S.I. would be aiding anything but itself. Even if they were rational, all S.I.s were supposed to detest other organisms, especially humans. Yet, here was a Sadistic Impurity who had saved multiple beings from death. Of course, there was the Supreme Commander's warning against the S.I.s with rationality. But Luffy did not believe that this description delineated the swordsman.

"So, you're a S.I.? That's funny, 'cause you don't act any different from a regular human. But why did you choose to join me?" Luffy frowned as the green-haired man snorted, unhappy because the man seemed to patronize his question.

"Given the circumstances, did you think I had any other option? I was on the brink of death and you show up to offer me a way out of the situation. What idiot wouldn't decide to turn things in his favor?"

"Then that would mean you were deceiving me when you said you would join. Were you just using me for your own needs?"

Zoro shook his head slowly, the blade of the katana in his mouth glinting in the moonlight. "Don't say that. Although I did use the opportunity to secure my safety, I was serious when I said that I would become your nakama. And I won't go against my word as long as you don't go against yours."

"Hmm…I guess that's okay then. I believe you." It was Zoro who looked incredulous this time, unable to comprehend how the boy could be so trusting. But then, maybe that was one benefit of Luffy's nature. "A S.I., huh? That explains why you have so much power. I mean, once you were able to attack, you overpowered that man in an instant. What was his name again? Morgan?"

Luffy paused, feeling the swordsman's sharp gaze penetrating into his body. "You think my strength comes from the fact that I'm a S.I.? Get your facts straight! A S.I. is only stronger than the average human because it allows its strength to flow naturally through the body without disturbance from the mind. Humans have the potential, but they use their brains more than their brawn, making themselves physically weaker." He could feel strong emotions, a mix of agitation and resentment, coming from Zoro. Luffy would have been terrified from the harsh tone, but the astonishment from seeing the stoic swordsman unveil his emotions cancelled the fear. "I'll agree that S.I.s may have an advantage when it comes to brute force, but that does not mean that all S.I.s are invincible. I had to train myself to get to my current level, and I won't let some stupid stereotype undermine my abilities."

Recalling how easily Alvida went down, Luffy found that he agreed with Zoro. He had barely put power into his punch, yet she became unconscious after the first strike. "You're right, I shouldn't have assumed that you're strong just from what you are. But I have to say, you must have worked out a lot because you're definitely no pushover."

"Heh, I guess I can take that as a compliment. And don't worry. I plan on forcing myself beyond my limits and becoming stronger than I am right now."

Before Luffy could inquire further a tiny whimper from the ground caught the attention of both speakers. Rika lay curled in a ball, shivering as the temperature of the surroundings started to decrease. The cold ground was a poor substitute for a child who was accustomed to a comfortable bed and cozy sheets. Luffy searched through his knapsack and pulled out a light blanket to cover the girl, temporarily providing warmth until they could take her home. Meanwhile, Zoro went around the clearing to pick up the sheaths that lay scattered on the ground.

"Hey Zoro, how about we head on back to town and take Rika home? I think she's had enough for one night."

After returning the three katanas into their respective coverings, Zoro tiredly pulled his bandana off of his head. He took care when tying it back on his left arm, making certain that the black cloth hid the notable brand. "That's fine with me, but do you even know where she lives?"

"Of course I know where she lives; I went to her house after I got to town. Well, it was technically her backyard, but same difference." Luffy stopped speaking, surprised that the swordsman had already closed the distance between where he previously stood and where the girl was lying on the ground. Zoro picked the child up as if she had no mass and put her gently on her back, being careful to keep the blanket wrapped around the tiny body. The katana sheaths clinked softly against each other, held close to their master's left side by a cloth strap wrapped around the green haramaki. Zoro looked back at Luffy, who did not show any signs of moving.

"What are you waiting for? You know where her house is, so you should be leading the way!"

Slinging the knapsack onto his own back, the boy followed after his nakama, not wanting to be left behind in the empty woods. The two walked adjacent from each other, making their way through the vegetation that slightly hindered their process. Neither one of them talked; Zoro conserved his energy for the walk while Luffy went through every event that happened to him that day. Needless to say, both could feel the weariness entering their bodies.

In his mind, Luffy was thankful that he had found a nakama who will stay with him. The world was magnificent and breathtaking, but Luffy found that at times he had to cope with solitude, especially when he was traveling at night. He would not complain, however, because his optimism overrode the loneliness, telling him that sooner or later his situation would become better. In a way, his prediction came true, verified by the man who was walking silently beside him.

Eventually, the soft grass gave way to the hardened earth, signifying their entrance into town. Empty of the inhabitants, the vacant streets appeared more spacious than at daytime. Black shadows hung near the walls of the buildings, fleeing from the pale moonlight that laid claim of the open roads. Zoro grimaced as the scent of construction and artificiality replaced the cool, natural air. He pushed Rika, who was beginning to slide off, up his back. Zoro had sensed a while ago that his arms were deadened, no longer responsive to his commands.

"Where do we go from here?"

Luffy furrowed his brow, trying to recall the exact location where he first carried a conversation with the girl. Where was he walking when he met her? He remembered going to the restaurant with the delicious cuisines and that Rika had called out to him, but he was not confident with the details.

"I think it's this way." Despite Luffy's effort to conceal it, Zoro heard the hesitation in the boy's voice.

"You _think_ it's that way? I thought you knew where she lived?"

"Well, things look a lot more different at night, and I was too hungry to pay close attention when it was brighter."

Zoro sighed in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. So basically we have no idea which way we're supposed to go."

"We could look for a restaurant. I'm pretty sure her house was close by the place."

"Do you even remember which restaurant it was?"

Luffy did not answer, causing the swordsman to let out a groan. "Don't worry, Zoro. I'm sure we'll find the house."

"Yeah, and once we find it, the sun will already be up."

The two continued to walk blindly through the town, searching for an eatery that Luffy could not even describe. After wandering around the streets, they found a single house that had its lights still on, like a beacon giving guidance in a blackened sea. Rika's mother had already noticed them from the window and hurriedly welcomed the two into the warm home. Seeing the extent of the injuries on the swordsman's body, she began to fret, searching the rooms for ointment and dressings. However, Zoro requested that the older woman show him the way to the girl's room so he could put her to bed. Luffy smiled to himself as he watched his companion climb the stairs, amazed that he was more concerned about Rika than his wounds. He noticed that the mother had come back into the room, still flustered from her frantic movements. He suddenly felt a cool hand of the woman grab his palm, her arms shaking as she bowed her head in front of him.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back home. The marine officer already informed me about your deeds before you arrived; he said that you two worried about her safety and bravely kept her from being harmed. You have my gratitude for your actions."

Luffy put his other hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Please, don't do this. I'm glad that I was able to help out Rika, I mean, after all I was doing my job." He heard the footsteps coming back down the stairs, uneven but attempting to stay steady. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be thanking. Zoro was the one who really protected your daughter. He almost lost his life in order to save her."

The green-haired man was shocked to see the woman come to him with tears glistening in her eyes. She repeatedly bowed to him, expressing her gratefulness for the swordsman's kindness. It took both of the boys to assure the mother that they understood her feelings and that she did not have to convey her emotions any longer. Soon, she attempted to tend to Zoro's wounds, but he refused to let her fuss over him. According to his theory, all he needed was some sleep.

She understood that both of the boys were tired, so she went to her closet, hoping to find something to make makeshift beds for them. Using extra sheets as covers, Rika's mother tried to make the floor as comfortable as she could, though the two guests repeatedly told her that she did not have to concern herself. However, she did not return to her room until she was fully satisfied that the boys were comfortable.

Zoro waited until he heard the mother closed the door to her bedroom before collapsing onto the compliant material, not caring that he was lying in an awkward position. He felt the soreness from the fight affecting most of his muscles, but his mental capacity was too overexerted to be troubled by the pain. Finally, he allowed his conscious to slip into the welcoming abyss and gave his body the relief it had been craving.

Luffy watched the swordsman black out and wondered how he had managed to keep himself from succumbing to the exhaustion. He realized that he was not that much better off, his own body demanding that he follow Zoro's example. Taking boushi off of his head, he placed it close to his side before lying down next to his nakama. In short time, he too entered the world of dreams, oblivious to his aching limbs. At last, both of the boys were able to rest without being filled with different concerns. The moonlight shone through the window, caressing the sleeping face of the black-haired boy, as if commending him for a job well done. The night continued to spread its influence, disregarding the people who remained asleep as time passed on.

* * *

Rumors began to spread through the townspeople as quickly as fire burns dry wood. People who overheard the marines discussing the events from the previous night went to gossip with their friends, which in turn caused the grapevine to operate. Shortly, one witness gave his account of the heroes entering little Rika's house at the dead of night, instigating curious people to abandon their schedules and stampede over to the said building. Crowding around the window, the residents of the normally quiet town created a commotion, desperately trying to get a glimpse of the two stars.

Rika and her mother had been awake for quite some time before either of the boys stirred. Luffy made the first movement by grabbing for his hat with his face buried in the pillow. Only when he felt the straw hat resting on his head did he open his eyes, rubbing them slowly with his hands to get rid of the blur. He saw the swordsman in the same posture as the night before, still in a state of slumber. Luffy turned his head to see Rika watching him, a small smile forming when she saw that he was finally up.

"Good morning, Mugiwara onii-chan. Did you have sleep well last night?"

"Morning Rika. Man, I definitely slept like a log; I don't remember anything after I closed my eyes." He knew it was the truth, for it seemed as if morning had come a few seconds after he had lied down. "How are you feeling, Rika?"

"Good. I was pretty tired last night, so I couldn't see you fight. But my mom told me that you brought me home. Thank you, Mugiwara onii-chan."

Luffy smiled back at the girl before looking over to the sleeping form next to him. "You're welcome, Rika. However, I think you should thank Zoro too. After all, he's the one who carried you all the way back." Before Rika could answer, the boy raised his hand and smacked his partner's green head. "Hey sleepyhead! Time to get up!"

Instead of waking up, the swordsman pushed his body deeper into the comfortable sheets. However, Luffy refused to give up. He slapped Zoro's head repeatedly, the sound of each whack resounding in the air, until Zoro opened an eye to glare at the bothersome youth. "What the hell are you hitting me for, idiot? I felt you the first time you know."

"Well you didn't get up, so I thought you weren't awake."

"Oh, I'm awake now since you decided to abuse my head. What do you want?"

"Not me. Rika has something to tell you." Luffy pushed his body out of the makeshift bed and pointed to the girl on the floor. Zoro raised his head to get a better view of Rika, whose face became brighter as she spoke. It relieved the swordsman to see that the girl did not have any wounds on her body; the only indication of her involvement was a tiny scratch on the side of her neck, barely visible as her body was already in the process of healing.

"Thank you, onii-chan, for saving my life. I know that you forced yourself to not fight in order to protect me." The child thought about the events from the previous night, how the swordsman was pummeled by her kidnapper. Tears welled up in her eyes, her voice cracking as she continued. "I'm so sorry, onii-chan. If I wasn't there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly. It was my fault that you got so many injuries…"

"Kid, I don't blame you for anything; you didn't know what was happening when you came to the scene. So stop crying; it'll make your eyes puffy and your face swollen. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we Luffy?"

The protector nodded, his grin encouraging the girl. "Yeah, Rika, you shouldn't cry. Zoro's tough, so he didn't get hurt too bad. So you shouldn't feel sad. Just be happy and smile for us, like this!" He shut his eyes tightly and made his grin larger, covering his entire face. Rika smiled through her tears while Zoro smirked at the goofy boy.

A thunderous rumble made the girl jump up as Zoro reached for his katanas, which remained at his side throughout the night. Luffy laughed at the reaction of the two as he scratched his head. "Sorry, no need to be alarmed; it's just my stomach. You know, I missed dinner last night, and now I'm starving."

Zoro pushed the boy over, annoyed because he had worried over nothing. Rika started to laugh with Luffy, both finding the swordsman's temper humorous. The green-haired man ignored the mirth and lifted himself off the sheets. He stretched his muscles, feeling the dull pain as the results from the fight. His own stomach demanded to be filled, reminding him of the promise he had made the day before. As if she already guessed the wishes of both of the boys, Rika's mother had prepared multiple dishes, even though breakfast was supposed to be a light repast.

"I see that our guests are finally up from their rest. I guessed that you would be hungry from the commotion, so I cooked a large meal for you. The bathroom down the hall has some extra toothbrushes; once you're cleaned up, you can have breakfast."

Luffy and Zoro were gone before she had time to finish. Both were famished, craving for food, so they lost no time in making themselves presentable. If anybody was keeping track, they probably would have found that the boys finished in record time. Running back into the main room, they saw that Rika and her mother had cleared the blankets off of the floor and placed a large table in their place. Different types of food lay on the table, tempting the hungry boys with the mouthwatering aroma. They both sprinted to their seats and, after thanking the mother for the food, began to devour everything and anything they could get into their mouths.

By this time, most of the townspeople had gathered outside of the house, pushing against each other in order to get a better view. Those who had seen Luffy the previous day immediately recognized him, or at least they remembered his excessive appetite. However, they saw that his companion was not much better; the people pitied Rika's mother, wondering how so much food could enter in such scrawny looking boys. After a great number of the cooking disappeared, Zoro leaned back in his chair and let out a short laugh.

"Ha! That was a good meal! I don't know how long it's been since I've eaten this much! Almost felt like I was going to die from hunger!"

"See, I told you that you should eat more. You won't be able to survive if you keep your stomach empty."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, unimpressed by Luffy's comment. Although Zoro's hunger was already sated, the boy kept on cramming more food in his mouth without showing any signs of stopping. "It's funny you say that when you're eating more than I am. I think you'd better be concerned with your own hunger than worrying about mine."

"You can eat as much as you can, Luffy-chan. We still have food in the kitchen, so let me know if you want more." Rika's mother spoke kindly to the boy who was stuffing his face. Zoro turned to give her a look of disbelief and saw that she was holding a clean, white shirt. "Zoro-san, I noticed that your clothes were tattered and thought that you might want to change out of them. My husband has an extra shirt that you could take, if you do not mind."

The swordsman wordlessly got up and took the shirt the woman offered. Nodding slightly to show his gratitude, he headed back to the bathroom to clean some of his cuts before changing his clothes. Luffy watched him leave, although he did not cease chewing his food. Rika's voice made him turn his head back to the table.

"So, where are you going now, onii-chan? Is there somewhere you're trying to get to?"

"There really isn't a specific place I'm heading for, Rika. As an adventurer, I just want to explore and experience different things, so I usually head wherever the world tells me to go. It's a lot more interesting than having an exact destination because it means that I can always travel around."

Luffy ceased eating, envisioning the vast, boundless lands that he considered his refuge. So many places to see, so many things to share; even if he managed to journey across the entire world, the boy knew that he could start again. In the time it takes to reach the end, changes would occur in the locations he had already visited. Everlasting, continuous, the life of an adventurer is incessant. Perhaps he would finish at some point but he did not see this happening, at least not for a long time.

"As fun as that sounds we should have some inkling about where we want to go. We'll never get anywhere if we just travel blindly without any direction." Luffy turned to his approaching partner who had donned the new garment. Small beads of water clung to his short green hair, his skin still moist from the brief shower he had taken to wash the dirt off of his body. Zoro looked less scruffy than he did before, almost enough to make him decent. "So, isn't there a town or city we can at least pass through?"

Overhearing the conversation, Rika's mother decided to assist the boys. "If you go northeast of here, you'll come across another town. It's not big enough to be a city, but I am sure that it would be a good stop for you. It was founded a few years ago, yet it's already growing."

Zoro noticed his restless nakama fidgeting in his seat and asked the question. "How long would it take for us to get there?"

"I believe it is about a three day's walk from here. But on a good-quality Ba Gua, it would take maybe five hours."

"Thanks for the information. Think we should start heading out, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded to the swordsman, agreeing with his idea. He enjoyed the family's hospitality, but he felt the world telling him that it was time for him to move. The buildings were too crowded for him; he craved for the open lands and the unrestrained environment. The boy smiled to himself, however, because Zoro was able to understand how he felt without exchanging a single word. Yes, he had done right when he chose this man as his comrade.

"I'm ready to leave if you're ready. Let's get a move on!" He got out of his seat and rotated his body, facing both Rika and her mother. "Thank you very much for letting us spend the night here. And thank you for the meal; it was delicious!"

The hostess and her daughter smiled as a reply. Truth be told, they would not have objected if the boys had asked for an extended stay, but they could see that this was not possible. The blood of the two would not allow them to dwell in one place without good reason. So they just accepted the thanks without displeasure. "You are very welcome, young man. If you ever come back to town and you need a place to stay, do not be afraid to come here. We will always have room in our house for you and your friend."

As Luffy and Zoro walked out, they noticed the crowd of people hanging around the house. The citizens made sure to keep out of the way when the two exited, daunted by their victory over the marines. Zoro smirked at them as he passed by, catching them off their guard. Most avoided his eyes, although some of them simply stared back at him. The swordsman was amused by their fear, brought about by the ridiculous rumors that were spread about him. Luffy remained oblivious and continued to walk through the town. Soon, the two figures were well beyond the town, entering the heavy woods in order to find Luffy's Ba Gua. The small town was filled with wonder, trying to decide whether the two mysterious boys were more than a fleeting illusion, entering and departing in a single day.

* * *

Fortunately, Luffy was able to find the spot where he had parked his vehicle. This surprised Zoro, who remembered how poor the boy's navigation had been around town. He thought that it was more difficult to find a concealed transporter in the woods than a building in the open, but the boy had already defied from the average, especially with his strange ability.

It did not take long for the boy to get the Ba Gua moving, the wind blowing past the boy's face as he drove away from the trees. Zoro leaned his back on the side of the Ba Gua, his legs bent due to the small width of the vehicle. His new katanas joined Wadō Ichimonji on the bottom of the transporter, never too far away from the swordsman's reach. Luffy broke the silence, tired of always driving without being able to talk to another.

"So, about what you were saying last night, why do you want to become stronger?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, there must be a reason why you want to push yourself."

Zoro went into his thoughts, searching for a response to the question that he could not answer. What was his motivation? What impelled him to have an obsessive desire to be the best? He knew there was a clue in his memory, but it was not exactly simple to access at the moment. Luffy saw that his friend was struggling and tried to help.

"Well, my dream of becoming the world's greatest protector was kinda influenced by a very good friend of mine. In fact, I promised him that I would take care of boushi until I actually fulfill my goal. Do you have someone you made a vow with?"

A vow, was that what it was? Zoro closed his eyes, his head spinning from his attempt to sort through his past. A piece must have fit into place because he felt something come out of the darkness. A voice young but assertive called out to him. He recognized the voice, but could not envision the face of the owner. Yet, he knew it was the voice of someone he had cared for, someone who was close to him.

_Zoro, let's make a promise. We'll both try to become the strongest swordsman, and in the end, we'll duel each other for the title. Don't you dare go back on your word!_

A sharp pain rushed through his body. He somehow knew that a tragedy had occurred, but the precise details of the account were once again too far away to grasp fully. Zoro opened his eyes again and saw Luffy staring curiously at him. The green-haired man let out a breath. "Yeah, it's just like you said. I made a promise with someone that I would try to become the world's greatest swordsman, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Ah, so you're aiming to be the world's greatest swordsman? Is that why you're pushing yourself?"

Zoro meditated over Luffy's question, asking himself if there was only one purpose. "No, that's not the only reason. I'm trying to find something, something that is important to me."

"Is it hard to find?"

"Can't say. All I know is that it might be smart to gain as much strength as I can."

Luffy was confused, but he could see that Zoro was just as puzzled as he was. The swordsman looked as if he was trying his best to recall something, but always failing to dig up the right information. Luffy decided to drop the subject before the other became impatient with his probing. The ride continued without conversation, the hum from the Ba Gua the only sound reaching the boys' ears.

"You said that you didn't have any specific destination, right?"

Luffy looked over his shoulders to Zoro and laid his head on the back of his seat. "Have you ever heard of the 'Terra Continens'?"

"Um, no. What's terra continens?"

"According to what I heard, it refers to the part of the world that's connected to the one we're on now. It's been claimed to be a whole different environment with varying topography, but nobody around here is a hundred percent sure if this is true. Since we don't really have anywhere to go, I thought we might as well go over to that side and see for ourselves."

Luffy recalled the map he had always examined in his grandfather's office. The name was unfamiliar, but he could picture the part of the diagram with Zoro's information; he remembered seeing the tiny sliver on the map that indicated the link between the two large continents. A great deal of the other continent was uncompleted by the cartographer, whether from the fact that the land was unsettled or from the lack of information. Either way, Luffy felt excited from the thought of going into the unknown, his spirit urging him to follow the swordsman's suggestion.

"Then let's go to Terra Continens!"

"There's one problem, though. The ocean separates a majority of its land from ours, with only a small portion of the land acting as a bridge in between. Neither of us knows where the connection is…and from what I saw last night, you're not the best navigator."

"Hey, it's not my fault things look different at night. Besides, you didn't have good direction either!"

"That's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that we need to find someone who knows how to read a map and guide us over. Otherwise, we'll probably spend a long time looking for the place."

"So where are we supposed to find our navigator?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky in the next town…"

"Alright! Let's hurry on then!!" Luffy's enthusiasm spurred the Ba Gua forward, increasing its speed to a dangerous level. The boy's black hair flew wildly from the excess wind, his shirt rippling from the force of the current of air. Zoro grabbed for his katanas with one hand while the other clung to the side of the vehicle.

"Luffy! Damnit, slow down will ya?! WATCH OUT FOR TH…"

The warning was slightly behind schedule, so the collision was not prevented. Tall grass in the seemingly continuous field concealed different obstructions from a normal view; at the rate the vehicle was traveling, it was impossible to notice, let alone avoid, the projecting mass of mineral aggregate that was just high enough to cut short the Ba Gua's progress.

Zoro tightened his grip on the vehicle, the right side of his body smashing against the back of the driver's seat. Despite the pain shooting through his arm, the swordsman refused to release the hold he had on his weapons. The last thing he needed was losing his treasures because of a speed addicted adolescent. The Ba Gua came to a halt, the bottom of the vehicle buried in the soil. Zoro observed the dent coming in from the front of the vehicle, although the damage did not seem too great.

"Luffy, I told you to slow down, you idiot! Are you trying to get both of us killed?" No answer came from the other boy. "Hey, what were you thinking by accelerating like that?"

Zoro looked around the side of the seat and broke into a cold sweat. The space where the driver was supposed to sit was empty, the boy missing. The swordsman slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead and shut his eyes.

"Shit."

His new ally was certainly more than he had bargained for; the green haired man wondered if this type of action was what was in store for him now that he had promised to follow the straw hat boy. Aggravated by the thought, Zoro got up from the floor and sat down on the unoccupied seat. All he could do at the moment was head in the direction Luffy most likely flew through and hope that he would find him at least half alive.

The first thing that caught his eye was a strange, slanted lever on the right arm of the seat; the second thing he noticed was a small, elevated piece of metal within foot distance on the floor. Curious about its purpose, he stretched his leg to reach the device, causing his arm to brush against a horizontal lever on his left. The multiple instruments in front of him did not help out, either; they only served as more complications for the bewildered swordsman.

"…!! How the hell am I supposed to work this damn machine?!?!"

* * *

Luffy had seen the rock in his path, but his passion proved to be too strong for the sensitive machine. The first lesson that he learned about the Ba Gua was that it responds to the driver's emotion, its velocity fluctuating with the person's mood. The surge of happiness and energy he felt had transferred to the machine, causing it to accelerate beyond the normal change of distance per change of time. His grandfather had tried to use the Ba Gua to control his impulse, but he found that the training did not help him at all; whenever he had to drive, Luffy always ended up crashing into an object sooner or later.

The jolt from the hit had caused his body to fly out of the Ba Gua and into the current situation he faced. He was still in the air, cruising along without any indication of landing on the ground. The boy crossed his arms and nodded his head as he continued across the field. _I need to learn to control my actions more…if that's even possible._ Looking back at where he started, Luffy found that he could see neither Zoro nor the vehicle. He thought about the stranded swordsman and wondered if S.I.s knew how to operate a Ba Gua. _Oh man. Zoro probably won't be happy about this._

While Luffy pondered how he would work through his problem, his body started to fall as the influence of gravity triumphed over the momentum. Still in his thoughts, he was brought back to reality when his body plunged into the ground. He had expected his body to smart from the impact, but pain remained absent. At first crediting his powers for the safe landing, Luffy noticed that the ground was softer than he imagined; perhaps the soil in the area differed from the norm. Then, he felt the movement from under his weight, a strange sound emitting from the form. Luffy strained his ears in hope of figuring out what was being said.

"Get off of me you jerk!"

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

̶ 재미 없어서 죄송합니다 ̶


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I find it amusing how the chapters that I plan on being long end up becoming short, while the chapters that I plan on being brief end up becoming extensive. It reminds me of the idea of reverse psychology; I plan on doing one thing, and then do the opposite. Anyway, thank you for reading my story. A special thank you to those who reviewed; they really do encourage me. One brief note: my finals are starting, so I will lack even more time than I already do now; I ask for your understanding. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.

_Darth Luffy_: Nami is a very interesting individual; not my personal favorite, but I did have a good time deciding on how I would apply her character in my story. Thank you for reviewing.

_kasmo:_ Luffy is always a 'good guy', whether he is portrayed as a hero or a villain to the common people (;D). Thank you for your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He felt the strong rays of the sun beating down on him, although his boushi shielded his face from the light. The overhead clouds along with the occasional breeze sweeping through the grass-covered field helped to alleviate the heat on the boy's body. He did not mind it, though; after his flight in the air, it felt nice to feel the warmth on his skin. Blinking his eyes to remove the glare in his vision, Luffy took in his surroundings.

A burly man with dirty blonde hair stood in front of him with his mouth open, the appearance of a lack of intelligence. One would have believed he was a harmless dunce if it was not for the fact that he held a machete in his hand. Another man, stockier than the first, was at his side, gawking at the boy who had fallen unexpectedly out of the sky. Luffy noticed that he had a tight hold around a girl who he guessed to be about the same age as himself. There was nothing about her that sharply distinguished her from the other females he had met; the white t-shirt with ocean blue stripes coupled with a brown miniskirt could have been the outfit for any girl. However, the color of the her short hair held Luffy's attention, a perfect mixture of red and yellow that reminded him of the oranges he used to eat as a child. He felt the ground move again and remembered that he had landed on top of another being.

"Oh, my bad! I didn't mean to use you to break my fall." The boy jumped off the fallen figure and started to brush the miniscule dust off of his pants. While he was adjusting the straw hat on his head, he saw the man pick himself off the ground, his face contorted in an expression of rage.

"What the hell was that for, bastard!? Freaking almost broke my back!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to control my movements when I was in the air." Luffy could see that his excuses did not appease the seething anger. The brown hair that reached the lean man's shoulders remained disheveled and partially covered with dirt, exemplifying the results from Luffy's descent. He knew that his apologies would have no effect at this point so he decided to abandon the attempt. Instead, he turned his attention back to the one who held the girl. "So, what are you guys doing to that girl?"

"You sure are a cocky little fellow, aren't ya? First you decide to use me as a landing device, and then you go around into other people's affairs. Didn't your parents teach you to mind your own business?"

"Look, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience before, but like I said, I couldn't help myself. But seriously, why are you so intent on holding onto her?" He heard the tiny click indicate the release of the safety catch before the muzzle of the revolver aimed at his forehead. The man had been pushed beyond his patience, which was extremely short to begin with, and he was simply tired of the boy.

"Shut up! Ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'? You'll end of the same way if you keep prying into things that don't concern yourself."

"Just tell me why you're doing this and I'll stop prying."

The man snorted, impressed by the boy's courage in the possibility of getting a bullet lodged into his brain. "You got guts, kid. So you wanna know why we're holding that girl captive, eh? If you must know, she thought she could run off with our treasure. Took a hell of a time catching up with her, but in the end, she couldn't stand up to the three of us. We were about to make her tell us where she put the stolen goods before you graced us with your presence."

Luffy frowned, looking at the girl for confirmation. The small, triumphant smile on her face was enough proof to back the man's story. He turned back to his intimidator and held his gaze. "I know that you're angry because she stole your treasure, but that doesn't mean you have to treat her that way. Can't you act more civil instead of mistreating a helpless girl?"

"Why don't you try losing everything you worked for in your life to a thief?"

The orange haired girl took the opportunity to call out to Luffy, her voice carrying a hint of panic. "Please, save me from these men! I realize that I was wrong, and I'll return their stuff if they let me go."

"See, she said she was sorry. You guys should chill out and listen to her. Then she can give back your stuff."

Sneering at the innocence suggestion, the other continued to hold the firearm level to Luffy's head. "How stupid can you be? There's no way that bitch will hold her end of the bargain; she'll probably just run away again. And you, since you already know the reason for our actions you can go ahead to hell."

He saw the finger move on the trigger and knew that he had to take the situation seriously. Before the weapon discharged, Luffy reacted with speed, his right forearm ramming into the man's wrist. The impact of the blow sent the revolver spinning in the air; its owner cried in pain, clutching his smarting joint. Luffy used the opening and swung his fist to send an uppercut towards the man's unprotected face. He felt his hand shake a little as the hit connected with the other's chin, sending him flying in the air. His partners froze, their eyes following the body until it started its descent onto the earth. Both the man and the revolver hit the ground at the same moment; the force from its spin increased the stress on the gun, causing it to fire a shot into the air.

"You little shit!!"

The dirty blonde gained control of his body and ran swinging his machete towards the boy's abdomen. Luffy sidestepped to avoid the clumsy slash, although he allowed his leg to remain protruded in the attacker's path. Unable to stop his momentum, the man's legs got caught in the black haired boy's; his fall into the dirt was not the most graceful of moves. As he placed his foot back on the ground, Luffy heard a number of obscene curses behind his back. The leader had gotten back on his feet, although he looked as if he was still dazed from the punch. Luffy had to give the man credit; he thought he had used enough power to make him unconscious, yet the man was not exactly down for the count.

The man sent his own fists towards Luffy, but the boy stepped back in order to get out of range. The punches met empty space as the leader tried desperately to hit the evading boy. Out of the corner of his eyes, Luffy saw that the bulky man had also gotten up and was heading towards him once more. He did not necessarily want the blade to cut his body, as it was one of the few things that could actually cause damage. The machete wielder had come up behind him while the leader continued to jab at him, but he waited for the right moment, knowing it would be easier than acting immediately.

Hearing the blade fall, Luffy spun around the brown haired man and pushed him forward. The scream of pain informed him that his idea had worked. The other man saw a crimson patch form on his partner's sleeve and realized that he had cut the wrong person.

"Crap!!" Dropping the machete, he tried to help the wounded man who was clutching at his cut in order to cease the blood flow. Luffy stared fascinated at the two, finding it interesting to see such a large man fret over the tiny form.

The girl saw that her captor's attention was preoccupied with the fight and thanked her luck. Pulling her arm forward, she rammed her elbow straight into the middle of the man's chest. He felt the pressure close around his lungs and gasped out in pain, his grip on the girl weakening. She used this moment to pull away from the lumbering form and run towards Luffy. Watching her move away, the man told himself that he could not let her escape once more or he would have to face his boss's rage. Despite his throbbing chest, he followed after the girl.

She knew he was behind her, getting closer to her, so she pumped more energy into her legs in order to elude him. As she got near the boy, she waved her one of her hands in the air to grab his attention while the other pointed at her pursuer.

"Hey, I need your help! Can you take care of him for me?"

"Can't you take care of him yourself?"

"You're kidding, what do you take me for? Do I look like I could handle a grown man?" She did not have enough time to say anything else. The man was already close enough to grab her shirt, and was attempting to do so by stretching his arm out. Luffy grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her off to the side, narrowly avoiding the man's grasp. Wild eyes turned onto the one who was hindering his process; the boy had become the target. His frustration filled his body, forcing him to send a punch at Luffy's face.

Luffy dodged the blow and grabbed onto the arm as it passed by. Bracing his body, the boy used the drive from the punch to assist his muscles in lifting the man off the ground. The large fighter felt his feet leaving the ground, his body momentarily in the air. Luffy yelled as loud as he could, sensing his strength increasing as the cry was released, before sending the man flying towards the other two. The bulky form crashed into the smaller one's back, sending his head flying to the forehead of the one in front of him. If the dirty blonde had not been slouching down, he would not have been as affected by the collision. However, both of their skulls crashed against each other causing a loss of vision as their listless bodies fell to the ground. The body of the larger man landed on the others, the owner too stunned to budge.

Brushing his hands on his pants to wipe off the sweat, the boy admitted that fighting S.I.s differed from fighting humans. Although, at times, both opponents would use the same type of primitive fighting styles, Luffy found that he did not need to utilize his rubber powers when he faced regular people. He was adjusting boushi, which had become loose because of his movements, on his head again when he heard the girl praise him.

"Hey, good job! I didn't think you could pull it off, seeing how you're so scrawny and all."

"I'm not scrawny! Besides, they seemed really weak in the first place, so I shouldn't have lost to them."

"I don't know. They seemed fairly strong in my opinion, but I suppose details don't matter. Anyway, thanks for saving me; it would have been gotten messy if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't steal their stuff. They were probably angry because of that."

"It's not like they did anything to deserve them; I overheard them talking about how they had stolen the treasure from unsuspecting travelers at night. I was merely taking back the stuff for the greater good."

"You mean taking it for yourself?"

"I guess you can put it that way."

Luffy shook his head at the girl's logic and started to walk away. He did not have the time to carry a conversation with her; if he did not get back to the Ba Gua with haste, the boy knew that the green-haired swordsman would became even more enraged that he probably was at the moment. And Luffy did not particularly want to get hacked into pieces by the triple swords. _Why couldn't I have gotten him one katana? More importantly, which way did I fly from again?_

"Wait, where are you going?" She saw that he was leaving her, even though she was not finished with her discussion.

"I need to get to my transporter and my friend. Why do you care?"

"Don't be like that. Why don't we talk for a bit longer? I have an interesting proposition for you."

Luffy paused in his steps and turned back to the girl. "What kind of proposition?"

"Ah, I see I got your attention. First of all, let's trade names. I'm Nami, and you are…?"

"My name's Luffy."

"Okay, Luffy, here's my idea. I'm in need of some serious cash, and I know just what we can do to get some."

"Are you gonna steal from more people? If you are, then count me out."

"No, silly; I only steal from those who deserve it. Have you ever heard of the new land people are talking about?"

"New land?"

"It's not surprising that you haven't heard because it was recently announced so there isn't much information about it. But if we can get there and explore around a little, I bet I could make a map of the area and sell it for money. I mean, even a diagram of a small portion of the land would be enough to attract the attention of scholars and researchers; maybe it'll catch the interest of adventurers, too. Whoever it is, though, I'd be able to make a profit off of them." Nami smiled to herself, her plan sounding more delightful in her ears as she spoke out. But Luffy just cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"And what's my part in this idea?"

"You have the most important part. It'll be dangerous for a single, helpless girl to go into the unknown wilderness, so she'll need a strong escort to protect her. After seeing you fight, I think you would be the perfect candidate for that position. If you do this for me, I promise that I'll split the earnings with you."

"I don't really care about money. You're idea sounds okay, but I'm not interested in your scheme."

"Forget the money, then. Don't you feel the need to protect an innocent girl like myself?"

Luffy grinned at Nami's personal description, remembering how she had tricked the men and stolen their treasure. "Innocent?"

Nami sighed from exasperation at dealing with the impossible boy. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I have a question; how are you gonna get to the place anyway? Do you know a navigator by any chance?"

The smile on her face was more proud than sly this time. "You're looking at her right now. One of the best in this part of the world, able to find her way in any terrain, mountains, fields, seas, skies. If you ever need to get to a place, I can lead you to in the right direction."

"Whoa! Can you really do all of that?"

"Of course! No need to doubt my abilities; they're as good as I say they are. But why did you ask? Are you looking for a navigator?"

"Yeah, we kinda need one to get to the place we're going to. My friend told me the name but it was too complicated. What's the name of the land you're going to again?"

"I think some people have called it the 'Terra Continens'."

Luffy's eyes lit up as he remembered Zoro mentioning the place while he was driving. "Yeah, that's the place my friend told me about."

"Then it's perfect! We're all heading to the same place, so we might as well team up. Your strength and my piloting; nothing will stop us!"

He let out a laugh, the excitement in his blood energizing his body. Luffy loved the sensation he got from the thought of continuing his adventure. Now that the slight obstacle of finding a navigator was overcome, he could once more go into the unknown.

Nami was amazed at the extent of his joy. She was also happy about their alliance, but her delight was nothing compared to his. "What's your motivation for going to the new land?"

Luffy stopped laughing, although the large grin was still on his face. "I don't really have an actual reason other than wanting to travel around. I guess you could say part of it has to do with being a protector…"

"Hold on a minute, you're a protector?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna be the world's best." He saw that she stepped back slightly as her eyes widened. For a split second, Luffy thought he saw strong emotions flash across the brown irises, though they were quickly suppressed. "Is something wrong?"

Nami shook her head slowly, closing her eyes in the process. "No, I was just surprised because I never thought I would meet one in my life…so are you currently hunting S.I.s?"

"Not really actively looking for them, but if I do find one I usually take it to the Marine office."

"I suppose you get paid every time you do, right?"

"Well, I'm not really into the rewards. I just do it to help out the people and the world."

The orange haired girl stared at Luffy, uncertain whether to believe his claim. Thinking that it would be smarter to settle her doubts for now, Nami decided to put on a smile instead. "I think I'll need your help for something else, now that I know that you're a protector."

"Look, I'll listen to more of your crazy ideas once I meet with my nakama again. He's probably mad at me already 'cause I left him back there." Luffy started to head in the direction where he thought Zoro would be, even though there was not any support to his decision.

"Okay, but you'd be abandoning your duty as a protector."

He paused once more; his attention was caught by the girl's words. "What are you talking about?"

She saw that he had taken the bait and started to reel him in. "Apparently there's a town that's invaded by a group following a S.I. Right now, the people have been forced out because they made their headquarters right in the center. It's really a sad; I heard that the town was getting prosperous despite its recent settlement. This most likely attracted the vermin into their town; nothing like wealth to draw in lowlifes."

Walking to the boy, she stopped a few feet in front and pointed her index finger to his face. "This is where you come in. You're a protector, so you should be helping those in need, correct? Well, the townspeople need your help, and it would be a shame to keep them out of their homes any longer. Don't you think you should go stop the S.I.?"

Luffy found it difficult to decide; he wanted to get back and tell the swordsman the good news, yet he knew he had to think about the welfare of the people. Still contemplating his next move, he looked straight at Nami. "Where exactly is this town?"

"It's about two miles northeast of here. I'll take you there with my Ba Gua so you can get there faster than if you walked."

"And you said that it was just built, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was 'just built', but it's newer than most other towns in this area."

Luffy nodded; if Nami's information was authentic, then the town would be the same one Rika's mom had mentioned that morning. _Maybe if I go there, I'll be able to find Zoro. _He was still unsure which direction the swordsman was at, so his best bet was to follow the girl and hope that his friend could find his way to the town.

"All right, I'll go with you to the town."

"Really?" Nami had expected him to stay obstinate, but he surprisingly yielded to her request. "Then come on, we don't have time to lose. Let's go to my Ba Gua, and we can head on over."

Luffy watched her run towards a large boulder half buried in the ground, but remained where he stood. A few moments later, he heard a low hum as the small transporter came out from behind the rock, the girl directing it to move to him. It was not as spacious as his, though its length was certainly longer. He saw that it was a black, single passenger Ba Gua, one of the newer models in the stores; they were more popular among those who liked to travel alone, or those who wanted to flaunt their wealth.

"Did you buy that Ba Gua yourself?"

"Nope. Got it off from someone else."

Luffy raised his eyebrows, his opinion of the young thief starting to go downhill. Nami realized that his skepticism was increasing, so she added to her explanation. "Don't worry, its previous owner was part of the group that I talked about. After I managed to get the information out of him, I decided that it would be better if they had one less mode of transportation."

"Why didn't you use it to escape the other guys?"

"Well, I had stolen it only a few minutes before, so I thought that a rest would benefit the Ba Gua after driving it past its limit. While I was waiting, I noticed that the three men caught sight of me, though they didn't see the Ba Gua. I didn't really want them to take my treasure, so I lured them away from here."

"And then you got captured?"

"The only reason they caught up with me was that the grass in this field is too tall. There must have been a rock or something, because I ended up tripping over my feet."

Luffy started to laugh, but then he remembered that his situation had a similar cause. Still, he found it funny that the smallest obstacle in the world could produce such drastic consequences. Nami frowned disapprovingly, annoyed that the boy was chuckling.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. I really thought it was the end for me."

"But it turned out okay, right?"

"I suppose so. Do you think you can sit on the top of the Ba Gua without falling off?"

Luffy held boushi on his head and jumped in front of Nami's seat. "No problem. I can hang on to this thing easily."

"Luffy, I can't see where I'm going. Go sit on the back side." Letting out a sigh, the boy jumped over Nami and landed behind, rocking the Ba Gua slightly as the overall weight shifted along with him. "Hey, be more careful! If this thing breaks down I'm making you pay for it."

"But it's not even yours."

"I'll still make you pay for damages."

"All right, I'm sorry, geez." He thought he would be free from taking orders once he left for his adventure, but it seemed to him that he would be getting more from the orange-haired female. _It's like being around my grandpa all over again._ Still, he was glad that he had found a navigator, despite her domineering tendency.

The wind cooled down his hot skin, his hair rustling as the breeze wove through the strands. Luffy felt that Nami was not going at the speed he usually went, but he knew better than to criticize the driver of a Ba Gua. And his driving was certainly not the typical habit of others; he knew that he went faster than the average person even dared to imagine. Getting bored by the silence, he decided to shoot more inquiries at the girl.

"So why did you tell me about the S.I.?"

Nami glanced briefly at him before bringing her focus back to the front. "I want to help the unfortunate people. It's got to be painful to lose your very home to a couple of criminals, especially if you were unable to reside in it for a long time."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! I'm not a heartless monster; I can be sympathetic."

"Okay, so you really do want to help others. But don't you have another reason for letting me in on this?"

Smiling playfully at the boy, Nami tantalized him. "No, why in the world would I have secret purpose?"

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"How can I tell you something that I don't know myself?"

"But you do know! You're just being mean."

"Oh am I? Why are you so sure that I have a different motive than helping others out?"

"I dunno. I just feel like you're not being honest."

She stopped teasing him and became quiet. He seemed too naïve to see beyond what the surface portrayed, the type who takes everything at face value. Maybe his innocent was so great that he just questioned everything.

"All right, there is something else to my request. According to the owner of the transporter that I 'borrowed', they have a map that shows the division between this land and Terra Continens. And I don't mean just a chart of the land bridge; it's supposed to have the ocean drawn out too. I have to grab that map before we start heading to our destination."

"I thought you knew where to go? Why don't you just use your navigation skills?"

"Oh please, how stupid can you be? I'm a navigator, not a miracle worker. Yeah, I can guide us in the right direction, but I need to base my decisions off of the maps I study. It's not like I know exactly how everything is positioned in the world, especially if I haven't even seen it yet."

Luffy watched the clouds move across the sky, or stay stationary as he went by. He was never sure which happened at what time. He thought about what Nami said, and realized that what she said was true. Not that he used maps anyway; he would much rather take his chances and go out into the mysterious land.

"Okay. You're the pro, I guess." He brought boushi over his face to block the sun rays. "Let me know when we get there."

"We're already here."

Bolting up, Luffy pushed the straw hat back on his head and looked over Nami's orange hair. The buildings of the town materialized from nowhere; he could have sworn that it had only been a few moments ago when they got into the Ba Gua. Perhaps the girl was not going as slow as he thought she was, or maybe the conversation had taken more time than he calculated.

Nami landed the transporter smoothly, the bottom of the Ba Gua hitting the ground noiselessly. Luffy jumped off the back and stretched his limbs. He wanted to make sure that he was not stiff for the fight that was most likely going to occur.

"So, where exactly is this S.I. again?"

"I told you already, it's supposed to be at the center of town."

"Right." He started walking down the road, hoping that it would take him to his goal. Surprised by the boy's swiftness, Nami called out after him.

"Hey wait! You're going to fight it right now?"

He answered her without turning. "Of course I am. The faster I do it, the faster the people can come back."

"Then wait for me at least!"

Stopping in his tracks, Luffy looked behind and saw her running up to him. He thought he saw Nami putting an object under her shirt; however he questioned whether he was just imagining this. "You're coming with me?"

"Well, yeah. I need to get my hands on that map right? And maybe I'll grab some of the treasure too." She giggled into her hand, expecting this hunt to bring in much profit. Luffy shook his head and continued on.

"Going to steal again?"

"Let's call it 'reaping the leftover kernels after the initial harvest'."

"Why do you need so much money anyway?"

He noticed that her face darkened, as if she was struck by a painful thought. She recovered, however, before answering him in a controlled voice. "There's something that I really want, something that requires more money that I have right now."

"Is it really that expensive?"

"I don't think you could exactly put a price on it. That's why I'm trying to get as much as I can and hope that it will be enough."

"It must be really important to you."

"You have no idea."

They remained quiet for the rest of the walk. As they went further into town, Luffy thought he heard music and shouting in the air. It almost sounded as if there was a party taking place in the empty town. "I think we're getting closer 'cause I can hear people laughing. Do you think the bad guys left already?"

"I don't think that's it. They haven't stayed that long yet, and I doubt they would leave such a rich town so quickly."

"I guess we should just go and see…" He felt strong material wrap around his feet, twisting in order to hinder his movements. Losing his balance, Luffy started to fall to the ground when he felt more of the same material coil around his upper body. Once he was down, an extra pull on the rope secured the knot to hold his bindings. "What the hell?"

Lifting his head up, he saw Nami holding the end of the thick rope in her hand, her face covered with an impish smile. "Why did you tie me up?"

"Sorry, Luffy, but this is part of my plan. Thanks for helping me put it into action; I wasn't sure how I was going to pull this off. But you just made everything easier for me." She started to drag the boy on the ground, tugging at the rope to move the boy.

"Ow! Hey that hurts! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The music grew louder, as did the sound of rough cheers. Luffy heard the clinking of glass and the sloshing of drinks as he was pulled down the road. Suddenly the noise diminished, causing him to look up from the ground. He saw a number of men dressed in attire that reminded him of the circus that he had once attended when he was younger. They had stopped their merrymaking to look at the girl, although most of them stared at him instead. Their eyes started to fill with amusement and curiosity as they continued to scrutinize the newly appeared pair. Nami broke the silence by addressing the crowd in general.

"Let me talk to your leader; I have some business with him in regards with this group."

One of the men, who consumed one too many drinks, staggered over to the orange haired girl. He moved his eyes around her more than once, concentrating on her womanly figure before answering. "You're a brave woman, you know. Most females would run off screaming after one look from us, yet here you are demanding to see our fearsome commander." He pushed his face close to hers, the stench of alcohol filling her nose. "I like your spunk. Follow me and you'll see the person you're looking for."

Nami tilted her head slightly to show that she understood as she tried to hide her disgust from the drunken man. The crowd parted as the two started heading deeper into the center, an occasional sound of protest coming from the boy being dragged. The man stopped and pointed to a form that sat leisurely in an elaborate seat. "There's the captain you're looking for. Good luck with your 'business' girly."

Ignoring the mock, Nami continued to drag Luffy behind her as she approached the leader. He looked human enough; actually, both Nami and Luffy thought he looked like a clown. The turquoise colored pants combined with a red and white striped shirt under his orange overcoat did not oppose their idea; meanwhile the bright red nose backed their initial thoughts. The black tricorne with skull and crossbones in the middle did little to cover his long blue hair, which added to the description of a clown to the two adolescents. If only his face did not look as if it would scare little children. Maybe the bright, large, red nose could lessen the fear-initiating exterior, but it was just useless hoping.

To his right was a man who had almost all of his head covered with short, white hair; only his face remained uncovered by the fur-like extensions. Amusingly, two parts of his hair was raised so that they resembled tiny ears on top of his head. The same type of hair covered his chest and extended to his back, though Luffy could not decide whether it was part of his body or if it was just his clothes. A massive lion lay next to the man, the cold, bottomless eyes fixing onto the newcomers, but it remained where it was stretched out.

Another man stood to the right of the leader; this one had half of his head shaved so that his hair was in multiple stripes while the other half of his black hair simply fell over his eyes. A blue and white checkered scarf covered his neck, the ends long enough to touch the ground. The black, sleeveless coat revealed a body that was well cared for, unlike the previous men Luffy had to fight.

The leader shifted his weight to the other side of the chair while he observed the two youths. "Did you say you had business with me, girl?"

Nami stopped staring at their strange appearance and answered. "I do. Are you Buggy, the S.I. leader of this group?"

"I have been called that, I suppose. Why do you want to know?"

"I decided that I wanted to join your group. I knew that you wouldn't accept me outright, so I brought this protector as a trade for my trust. As a member of the same type of being, the hatred of hunters is common knowledge to me."

Buggy's jaw dropped at the last sentence, as did Luffy's. The sudden disclosure came out of the blue, unexpected by any of the people present in the center. Buggy tried to regain his composure before asking in a pleasing tone. "So, are you an S.I.?"

Luffy caught Nami's eyes, although she quickly turned hers to Buggy. "Yup, and here's my mark to prove it." Pushing up the right sleeve of her shirt, the orange haired girl revealed the black symbol on the upper arm. It looked fuzzy from Luffy's angle, but then again he was face flat on the ground.

The clown-like man laughed heartily, his interest in the girl growing. "You're a funny one, but I think you'll make a find addition to my group. Welcome aboard, Miss…"

"The name's Nami."

"All right Nami. You are now officially part of Buggy's Crew!! Cheer on, mates! Let's celebrate for the new member!!" The others responded by howling into the air, creating a commotion for their new partner.

Nami smiled to herself, until she caught the boy's black eyes. Luffy looked up disapprovingly at her, his unhappiness about the girl's trick apparent. "Was this what you were truly planning on doing?"

She was unprepared for the sharp, criticizing tone from the normally cheery voice, although she did well to hide her surprise. "Of course I was, Luffy. But you know it's also your fault. You should learn to recognize your prey before they turn into the predator."

* * *

The seemingly endless field of green grew tiring in his eyes; he was unsure about the length of time he had been wandering around the area. It also did not help that there was a lack of distinctive landmarks to indicate that he was actually moving. The giant boulder half buried in the ground had encouraged him, but that was out of sight now. Only the grass that was the same color of his hair stretched on; nothing that could point him in the right direction was apparent.

Zoro dropped the burdensome transporter into the earth and leaned his back onto its side, his arms draped over the edge. Carrying the heavy vehicle across the countryside was not the way he planned on spending his afternoon. However, he never could decipher the cryptic method of operating the Ba Gua, and he felt that it should not have been left behind. The swordsman's conclusion was to bring the machine with him, even if it meant he had to use extra energy, but now it was becoming irritation. _At least my arms are getting a workout from lugging this damn thing around._

Tiny beads of sweat glistened on his skin as the sun shone down on him, increasing the temperature of his body. He wished it would cool down, but knew that it was impossible at this time of day. The best he could do was to trudge on until he could find some shade in that empty land. _Luffy, if I ever find you, I'm gonna throw this vehicle at your idiotic head._

Looking out into the horizon, Zoro let out a groan as he saw the grass swaying in the wind. Yet, off in the distance, he thought he vaguely saw the tops of buildings. He had nothing to lose either way, so the swordsman pushed himself off the Ba Gua and rotated his arms to help the blood through his arteries. He looked with disgust at the stationary vehicle that was the source of his misfortune.

"Why couldn't you be simpler to drive?" Silence was the only response he got from the cold machine. He knew it was useless to talk to the Ba Gua, but no humans were around to hear him anyway, so he could have cared less about looking crazy. Lifting the transporter off the ground, Zoro started across the field once more, though this time he was actually heading in a specific location.

* * *

If the party was crazy before, then one must consider it a riot now; the surplus of alcohol and the release of uncontrollable emotions spurred the men to act without rationality. Food and drink flew across the area as their movements became more hectic; both laughter and curses rang in the air, increasing the din.

At the moment, most of the group crowded around the drinking contest taking place between their newest member and the older men. So far, the orange haired girl had drunken five people under the table and was currently on her sixth opponent. The frothy, golden yellow liquid was quickly drained by both contestants, although it was the man who fell over his seat before the final drops entered his mouth. Nami wiped the foam from her lips and smiled triumphantly over the defeated man. Surprisingly enough, her tolerance for alcohol was extremely high; she was able to drink for a long time without the feeling of intoxication.

A cheer rose from the surrounding spectators, their fascination for the girl rising by the second. There were few men left who wanted to challenge the drinker, for most of them had already consumed past their limit. Still, a couple of the reckless ones accepted Nami's dare.

Luffy watched all of this happen in front of him, although he could not actually join the fiesta. Not wanting him in the middle of the party, the group had tied him to a metal lamppost a few meters away from the center, leaving him alone while they enjoyed themselves. He sat on the road, the upper half of his body restrained by the tight ropes; he also did not have the ability to separate his legs because of the extra rope that wrapped around his ankles. His stomach growled from under the rough material, insisting that the empty space be filled. The last meal he had was at Rika's house, which seemed so far away now; every time he missed a meal, he could feel the tiny rumbles ripple through his body, with additional pain if his hunger was great. His eyes eagerly followed the food in front of him, but he knew that there was little chance of actually being fed.

He glared at Nami as she approached him; the lack of food made him more ill-tempered than he would have been at the betrayal. She saw that he was not pleased, but still gave him a smile. "How are you doing, world's greatest protector?"

"I'm hungry." He snapped back, refusing to extend his answer.

"I see someone's feeling grumpy. Still mad that I tricked you?"

"Well yeah. You got my hopes up about becoming my navigator, and now you're telling me it was all a lie."

"Hold up. I never said that I would actually become _your_ navigator; I just said that we should partner up. Besides, it's your fault for having high expectations, though I do feel kind of bad for deceiving you." She went back into the party, although she came back to the boy a few moments later. Luffy saw that she was holding a large piece of meat in her hand; the sight of the perfectly grilled beef caused the inside of his mouth to water.

"Are you going to tease me again? If so, then don't even tr…" The food was shoved in before he could finish the sentence. Astonished at first, the captured protector did not give a third thought before he started chewing the savory piece. His eyes lit up and his temper became less sharp as his stomach accepted the food.

Nami smiled when she saw that the boy was finally satisfied. "I hope that will make you happy. Now stop complaining so much."

Luffy nodded as he continued to grind down the meat with his teeth. "I guess you're not so bad after all. You should definitely join me and become my navigator."

Nami almost fell over from his statement. "Are you stupid or something? I'm an S.I.! Why would a protector want to have anything to do with an existence that he's trying to destroy?"

"I dunno, but I get the feeling that not all S.I.s are bad. Besides, you said that your navigational skills are really good, and you're help will probably help me in my adventures."

She shook her head, the thought process of the boy too baffling for her. "Do you even realize what you're saying? So you clash against some of the Sadistic Impurities while asking the others to follow you?"

"It's not like I do it all the time you know. I mean, my friend…" He paused, sending his gaze past Nami's shoulder. The girl also turned around to see Buggy a few feet away from her.

"Getting comfortable with the enemy, huh? Did you get any good information out of him?"

She felt her body turn cold, but played along. "No, sir. He doesn't seem to want to talk."

"Ah well, I guess there's no helping it. Bring the cannon over here!"

Numerous hands pushed the oversized piece of artillery to the location Buggy had indicated. Because it was more than ten feet away, any projectile fired by the weapon would directly hit the boy while keeping the igniter out of range from the explosion.

Buggy leered at Luffy while he continued talking to Nami. "This baby is all set up for use; all you have to do is light the fuse. Now, Nami, you're first task as my subordinate is to do every one of us a favor and kill that damn protector. You hear that, hunter? You're about to die by the hands of the very thing you're supposed to exterminate. How does that make you feel?"

"I can't really say, 'cause I haven't died yet. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

"…You're not a very smart S.I. hunter, are you?"

"Never said I was. By the way, is your nose real?"

"What kind of question is that?!?! Don't make fun of my nose, you fool!!!"

She was in a pinch, and she knew it. Trying to distract the clown, she put on her sweetest smile and used a coaxing voice. "Oh leader, we shouldn't be wasting our time with this worthless boy. He's probably not even strong or intelligent enough to be a threat to us." She went over to the leader and grabbed onto his arm, tugging it towards the rest of his group. "Come on, let's just continue partying and forget about him for a bit."

The man pulled his arm out of the girl's hold and shook his head. "No, we can't let him off that easily; if we don't take his life now, he might become a tough one to handle later on. And Nami, I want you to be the one to fire it."

"You want _me_ to kill him?"

"Oh don't worry. In this cannon is a special projectile that I invented myself; I filled the inside of the cannon ball with just the right amount of what they call 'RDX' and 'trinitrotoluene' to make it detonate when it comes into contact with its target. Ingenious I should say, considering it took me some time to find the right compounds. At any rate, it should be more than enough to eliminate the protector." He threw a box of matches at the girl, who caught the item in the air. "Make us proud, S.I."

Going back to his seat, Buggy moved the chair so he could have a better view of the action. The men crowded to the sides, impatient to see how their leader's creation would turn out. They started to cheer for the girl, urging her to start the show.

Luffy viewed everything that took place without a word. He did not approve of being hit by the cannon, but he had kept quiet until the conversation ended. Staring at Nami, he saw that she was trembling slightly as she looked at the small object in her hand. She felt his eyes on her and looked up.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to listen to your new leader?" Both persons blocked the ruckus in the background, concentrating on their own voices. Luffy's eyes seemed to test the girl, inducing her to act.

"…Do you want to leave this world?"

"I'm not dying yet; there's still something I have to do before I kick the bucket."

"What's that? Are you going to kill more S.I.s? Or do you just want to gain fame and wealth?"

"None of those are it. I told you already, I'm going to be the world's greatest protector; I'll watch over it and do everything I can to preserve it. But I can't do it if I die, so I decided that I'm not going to give in."

"That's a strong pledge, you know. But do you really have the determination to power your foolish dream?"

"I'm not going to yield." He saw that she remained doubtful. "Though I have to ask the same question to you. Do you have the willpower to carry out your beliefs?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you hesitate?" She could not answer him; the hand that held the matches began to shake. "Where is your killing instinct, the hate of a S.I. hunter? Just light the fuse and get it over with. Or do you have an even deeper plan where you use me?"

Nami shut her eyes, trying to block out everything so she could think through her situation. She was unable to do much though, as Buggy's voice cut into her thoughts. "Hurry up, Nami! I don't have all day!"

She tore one of the matches out of the box and swiped it across the course side. Luffy watched as the piece of wood in the girl's hand caught fire, though she did not let it drop. Nami closed her eyes again, unable to look at the boy with the straw hat. _What should I do?_

Tired of waiting, Luffy pushed his head back as far as he could before it hit the pole. He prepared his muscles, making sure they were ready for the stretch. "Gomu Gomu no…"

The sound of his cranium colliding with metal caused the rest of the noise to die down as the men stared at the boy. A white saya ran across the front of Luffy's face, the owner of the katana pushing it against the pole even though the boy's head refused to move any further. The green haired man had the impression of infuriation etched on every part of his body; Nami thought she saw a small vein pop on his forehead. Controlling his annoyance for the boy, the swordsman began talking. "Did anybody ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass, Luffy?"

His partner felt the sheath depart from his face, leaving his skin slightly red from the sudden strike. "What'd you do that for, Zoro?"

"_That_ was for driving like a maniac back there. _This _is for leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere with that damn machine." He brought the saya down on the boy's head, the force of the hit leaving Luffy with both the back and top of his head throbbing.

"Ooowwww, that hurts."

He scoffed as he placed katana with the others that hung on his right side. "Sure it does, Luffy. Now what the hell are you doing tied to a lamppost with a cannon aiming at you?"

"I got caught by a S.I."

Zoro groaned at the simple answer. "Are you stupid or something? How do you get caught by your own quarry?"

"Well, I was trying to catch that clown over there, but stuff happened. Oh yeah, Zoro! I found a navigator who'll take us to the Terra Continens! She's standing over there."

His partner looked behind him at the orange haired girl next to the weapon. "You sure about that, Luffy? It looks like she's about to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Oh, and she says she's S.I."

Zoro took another glance at Nami. "A S.I., huh?"

Buggy's voice called out to the boys. "So, you had a friend, protector? That's great! Now the two of you can keep each other company as you descend into hell." He laughed as they became confused at his statement.

The tiny hiss made the three people look down. In her alarm from the appearance of the swordsman, the match had slipped from Nami's hand and lit the slow-match that lay on the ground. Seeing what she had done, the girl tried to trample the flame out, but the cord burned faster than she could move her feet.

Zoro started to pull Wadō out of its sheath to cut the fuse when he heard the boy behind him. "Don't stop it, Zoro."

His eyes met with the protector, an unseen communication taking place between the two. They held the gaze for a bit; then Zoro nodded and turned back to the front. "All right."

Nami could not understand what the two were thinking, allowing the cannon to fire at both of them. She herself still tried to stop the fire, though she could see she was losing time. Before she knew what was happening, the man stood near her at the other side of the cannon. She watched with amazement as Zoro grabbed the bottom of the cannon, his idea dawning on her.

Zoro used his strength to lift the end of the cannon up, and flipped it so that the muzzle was now in the opposite direction. Even in their drunken state, the men understood that they were about to be caught in the explosion and started to scatter, screaming at the top of their lungs. It was too late, though, as the flame had already entered the touch hole. Buggy and the two men on his side remained where they were, a look of nonchalance on their faces.

It did not take long before the cannon fired, sending the enormous explosive forward with increasing speed. Nobody knew what caused it to detonate, but a large flash covered the vicinity before the air was filled with burning, red heat. The deafening blast sent the smoke flying past the only ones who were not affected by the explosion. Luffy grinned from ear to ear, the success of his idea encouraging him, while Zoro smiled, amused by the power of the shot. Nami fell to her knees as she thought about what would have happened if she had sent the cannonball towards the boy. Buggy's invention was much more dangerous than she gave it credit.

"You guys could have told me what you were planning! I nearly got a heart attack trying to stop the cannon."

"We didn't have enough time to say anything." Luffy looked at the swordsman, who stood looking at the center with his arms crossed. "Hey Zoro, can you untie me now?"

"I suppose. We have a navigator, so I guess we should start heading out, right?"

"Hold on, who said that I would be your navigator anyway?"

Both boys turned their gaze at the girl, who had finally recovered from her initial shock. Luffy cocked his head to the side. "But, you _are_ the navigator. We're going to the same place aren't we?"

They heard movement coming from the center of the impact; as the smoke cleared, the three pairs of eyes saw figures that were still standing after the explosion. In order to escape harm, Buggy and his officers had used the bodies of their underlings as shields against the flames. The ones they used lay smoldering on the ground, knocked unconscious from the extreme heat. The man with the shaved head addressed his captain, his silky voice hiding his anger. "That was a disgrace to our group, Buggy-san."

The other man had gotten on top of his lion, which was starting to ease forward. "Let us pay them back for going up against us, leader."

Buggy nodded, too furious to say much. "I leave it to you two, Mohji, Cabaji. Bring back their heads for me, will ya?"

The vice-leaders approached the group; Mohji's lion licked its lips as Cabaji drew a cutlass out of his mouth. However, Zoro stood in their path, refusing to let them come closer. He turned to Nami and jerked his thumb at the restrained boy. "Hey, navigator, can you go help that idiot out of his bonds?" He pulled the two katanas out of their black sheaths. "I'll keep these weaklings busy for you."

"I already told you that I'm not your navigator." Nevertheless, she walked towards Luffy, who kept smiling because he realized that he would be freed.

The two men knew that they were being ignored and were not exactly happy with that fact. Mohji looked down from his seat to his partner. "Cabaji, why don't we teach them to know the fear of Buggy's Crew?"

"That's the brightest idea that I heard out of your mouth yet, Mohji."

He felt the desire for a fight rising, his dark eyes glistening along with the blades of his katanas. The S.I. blood running in his veins pumped him with energy, craving for the battle that was to come. He brought his arms position, his body ready for the clash with his enemies.

"Bring it on, circus rejects. Show me what's so special about your performance."

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–또 길으네요–


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I understand that I have been absent for quite some time. However, looking back, I was not surprised. After surviving finals week (actually two weeks) of my second semester, I came back home with a virus that claimed my voice. Recovering from the sickness, I ended up slamming into a writer's block that obstructed my thought process. Luckily, I'm finally rid of my symptoms, and I'm also started to think more about my story. So I wholeheartedly apologize and thank those who have waited. I cannot say much about this chapter, but I hope that you will enjoy it, even if it was written during such conditions.

_Blu-Calling:_ Thank you for your help. I was actually contemplating which article to use when dealing with that word. I have looked through some books for verification and found that I was wrong in my thinking. So hopefully, I will be grammatically correct (at least with this particular case). Thank you for your review.

_Darth Luffy:_ I feel as if this is the only way I can reply: *thumbs up* (:3) Please enjoy the chapter.

_avatoa:_ Thank you for your review. As to your question, I believe that this chapter will be the answer. (^-^)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not own the genius that belongs to Oda alone. I do claim my idleness.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

A low wind blew through the town, lightly picking up dust while rustling past the different garments, though it did little to break the tension between the fighters. Silence hung in the air as both parties waited for the other to make the first move; none made any signs that would indicate their opening attack. The two officers eyed the swordsman, who began to emit a threatening aura that resembled a beast's. But they knew that he was outnumbered, so their fears were abated, although not by much. They realized that they were dealing with a dangerous man and that they should use prudence around him.

Zoro could feel his thirst for battle escalate as he tried to keep his head cool. His body shivered in anticipation for the fight; he felt his muscles tense, though he prevented them from becoming too tight. Gripping the katanas in his hands, he could feel the connection he shared with his weapons. If someone had asked to describe the feeling, Zoro would not have been able to thoroughly explain what he experienced. He did not know when it started, but he always felt a sort of energy pouring into his body whenever he held a katana in his hand. It could not be coined life energy, for even he knew that the metal was not alive in the sense of its use for animals or plants. But he could sense a certain force that emanated from the different weapons.

The katanas he held in his hands were different from Wadō; of course they emitted a similar aura as the fine blade, but they lacked the same sense of strength that his primary weapon contained. Also, the twin swords were completely submissive, following the will of their master dutifully without remonstrance. Wadō Ichimonji also followed his guidance, but it was more like the named katana allowed him to direct its course rather than blindly obey his commands; as if it had acknowledged him as its owner, that it was willing to make its own will match its master's will. Perhaps it came from the fact that the two had been together as far back as Zoro could remember, which was not too long anyway.

The green haired swordsman turned his attention back to his two opponents, who were preparing to attack the lone fighter. Sneering at the officers, he haughtily goaded them. "What's wrong? Too scared to fight me? Hurry up so I can get this over with."

Anger swelled in Mohji, causing his white hair to rise slightly; a low growl from his lion indicated that it felt its master's distress. Cabaji, on the other hand, remained calm as he pulled out a unicycle from thin air. Setting it on the ground, he coolly watched his partner as he sat down on the vehicle. "Mohji, I thought you were mature enough to not be affected by petty insults. Don't tell me that you're actually falling for that nobody's tactics."

"Shut up, Cabaji. It's just that he's annoying me with his smug confidence…not that I'm going to take his bait."

The smile on the swordsman's face grew larger as he saw that his lure had attracted his first prey. "Yeah, I figured that you'd be too frightened to fight a weak nobody like myself, considering all you have with you is a kitten that's just stopped breastfeeding."

He knew that he touched a sensitive point; Mohji's face turned beet red from Zoro's insults, his fury obviously displayed in his outer form. Without a second thought the lion tamer urged his beast forward, lunging for his impudent opponent.

"Kill him, Richie!" A thunderous roar acknowledged the command, the lion empathizing its master's emotions.

Zoro watched as the gargantuan animal bounded towards him, though he remained calm and collected. Even though it quickly approached its target, the lion did not show any signs of slowing down. When it got within range, the beast raised one of its large forepaws and swung it down with a roar as it aimed for the green head. The weight of its body increased the force of the descent, providing enough power to break a man's neck.

A low thud vibrated in the air when the hit connected. Nami had watched the confrontation with disbelief, wondering how a human could stand up to such a terrifying creature. Unable to witness the swordsman's death, the orange-haired girl turned her head to the side and flinched when she heard the sound of impact. After a brief moment of silence, she slowly looked back at the fight, and gasped at what she saw.

Mohji's mouth gaped open as his lion trembled slightly. It was true that Richie's attack had connected, but not with its intended target. Swiftly reacting to the situation, Zoro had raised his katana to block the oncoming blow. Luffy smiled as he watched his friend in action and knew that Buggy's men would be overwhelmed by the swordsman's skills. Next to him, Nami continued to watch Zoro incredulously. It was not just the fact that he had moved too quickly for her to see, but also the fact that he had enough strength to stop the lion's paw that made it difficult for her to decide whether he was a normal person.

He held his stance, the back of his katana pressing against the toughened pads of the lion's paw. Richie tried to force the sword out of its way, but the weapon refused to leave the position its own master had placed it. Without warning, Zoro caught the eyes of both the lion and its tamer, the steel-like gaze cutting deep into their souls and leaving behind a cold sensation. For a second, both the human and the beast felt an unspeakable terror as they looked at the fearsome fighter.

Zoro's face darkened, his smile as cold as his eyes. "Bad kitty. I guess your master didn't teach you to respect those that are higher in the food chain. Looks like I'll have to punish you in his place."

As soon as he finished talking, the swordsman adroitly twisted the katana and ran the sharpened side of the sword down the exposed paw. The wound that was left behind was not so deep that it would be serious, but it was enough to initiate the nerves to send signals of pain to the lion's brain.

Leaving the anguished beast to roar, Zoro turned his attention to his second opponent. While his partner initiated the assault, Cabaji had pedaled slowly behind; only when he saw Mohji fail did he accelerate towards the green haired swordsman. He swung his cutlass towards the man's unprotected torso, certain that the other would be unable to react. Yet, in a split second, Zoro brought his own katana to his side and stopped the blow. The same strength that blocked the beast's paw prevented the acrobatic fighter from pushing his blade in any further, even when he strained his muscles. Unwilling to show his surprise, Cabaji covered his dismay by sneering into those dark, depthless eyes. "Looks like you're not just a petty lackey. I gotta admit, that's some reflex you got there."

"Don't underestimate me." The curt reply was followed by another quick movement; increasing his own power into the katana, Zoro deflected the other's cutlass before kicking the wheel of the unicycle. The sudden jostle caused the vehicle to give way, unbalancing its rider. The swordsman took a step back as the vice-leader fell into the dirt, smiling as he watched both of his opponents seethe.

To them, it was a great opprobrium; as Buggy's right-hand men they have always effaced anybody and anything that got in their way. Yet, here they were, having difficulty in bringing down a single swordsman. The same thought entered both Mohji's and Cabaji's mind: Kill the enemy.

Mohji once again commanded Richie to leap at their opponent; the said beast had recovered from the initial shock and was eager to lacerate the swordsman's flesh. Meanwhile, Cabaji positioned himself on another side of his opponent and sped forward with his cutlass drawn in front. Zoro viewed both actions silently; he knew their plan was to keep him surrounded, disorientating his actions. _Too easy._

The lion came close just as the acrobat got within range. Razor-like claws slashed through the air in front, as the sharp blade of the cutlass swung from behind. The swordsman waited until the last moment, remaining calm in the midst of getting ripped to pieces. Just as the heavy paw dropped, Zoro tensed the muscles in his legs before he launched himself into the air and above his attackers' reach. Once he landed behind Cabaji, he gave a rough shove to the cycling man's back, sending him towards the beast. The sudden jump had surprised both vice-leaders; as such, both did not have sufficient time to stop.

A second roar from Richie filled the sky as the weapon cut into its other foot, causing blood to spurt out of the open wound. Cabaji managed to evade the lion's swipe, but the extra speed from the push send him into a head-on collision with the toughened body. Unfortunately for him, the vibration from the impact combined with the additional pain from both forepaws sent Richie crashing on top of the acrobat's back. A grunt of pain was soon followed by a cry of shock as Mohji was thrown off his pet and into the dirt next to his partner. All this was watched with nonchalance by the instigator, his twin katanas held loosely at his side.

The longer she watched the fight, the more she doubted whether the green haired swordsman was truly human. It was not just his strength; the way he smoothly dodged both opponents seemed too surreal, unlike what a normal man should be able to do. With these observations still in mind, Nami looked down at the strawhat boy, who had begun to fidget uncontrollably every since she started to undo the knots that held him to the pole. Maybe he wanted to break free from his bonds, or maybe he wanted to help his friend. Not that he needed the assistance.

"You never told me that your friend was this strong. Are you still planning on helping him?"

Luffy shook his head sideways, but did not cease his struggle. "Naw, Zoro's pretty strong; I knew he could handle those two by himself. After all, I choose him to be the first person to join my group." He gave the goofy grin to Nami before he continued. "And you're the second person."

"I still haven't agreed to that, you know. Now stop moving around so much so I can actually untie the rope."

"Oi, navigator! Hurry up and free Luffy! I don't have all day!"

"Not very patient, is he?" The boy only smiled in return, trying to keep himself from moving around too much in order to make it easier for orange haired girl.

Buggy had observed everything without saying a word, determined to keep his anger hidden. But, slowly, the dam of restraint was losing to the roaring waves of wrath that were ready to consume everything in their path. He spoke to his men, the thin voice scarcely concealing his emotions.

"Mohji, Cabaji, what do you think you're doing? You're losing against one man, a nobody who decided to show up for his friend. Do you realize how much disgrace you're putting on my name? I didn't get a bunch of weaklings to be _my_ right hand men."

Mohji bowed his head towards his leader, the white hair of his head meshing with the mane of his wounded beast. "Forgive us, Buggy-san. We'll stop fooling around now and fight for real."

"It's just as Mohji said, Buggy-san." Cabaji had gotten out from under the lion and was getting on top of his unicycle once more. "Give us about ten minutes and we'll have that bastard's head ready to present to you."

Their leader nodded. "Don't forget who you work for. Show them what it means to go up against our group."

Zoro sneered as he watched his opponents come at him once more. He had to give them credit, though, for their resilience. "So, ready to go at it again?"

Instead of reacting to the taunt, both ignored the swordsman's words. He studied the men, taking note of the sudden change in their demeanor. Both faces were austere, as if they were suddenly taking the situation more seriously. He knew that any more attempts to foment their emotions would be ineffective; now was the time for action, not words.

He eyed the lion that paced around him; it followed the change that overtook its master, showing the same dangerous calmness in its movements. Zoro noticed that his opponent was not as brash, that he had a sort of caution along with control. His muscles tensed, his instincts telling him that something was not quite right.

Realizing that the other man was missing, the swordsman gazed beyond Mohji. Further away stood Cabaji, but judging from the fact that his back was turned away from him, it was unlikely that another pincer move was being utilized. Zoro saw the acrobat turn his head around to flash him an evil grin. Cold sweat broke from his skin as revelation dawned on the swordsman, the two vice-leaders' plan elucidating in his mind.

Mohji noticed the other step forward hesitantly, as if he was unsure of how to proceed. Sensing a weakness, the lion tamer nudged his lion, which responded by blocking the swordsman's path. The tide had turned, and now it was the green haired man who had to be defensive.

"I can't let you do that, Swordsman-san. Wouldn't want you to get in Cabaji's way." He smiled as the man shot a glare up at where he was sitting. "Oh don't worry, we'll deal with you soon enough. Just sit tight for now."

It was the final knot; after fervently picking at the rough material, Nami was so close to untying the boy. Keeping her relief to herself, the orange haired girl methodically pulled the rope as she smiled to herself. She felt the knot loosen when she heard Luffy speak out.

"Hey, Nami? You might want to run for it."

She looked dubiously to the side of his face. "I thought you wanted to be free. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, it looks like we're about to get attacked."

Turning her head around, Nami saw one of the leaders a few feet away from where she and Luffy were sitting. He kept sneering at the two, a large number of daggers in his hands. She stiffened for a moment, but started concentrating on the rope again, working a bit quicker than before.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? You should move before he throws those knives at us!"

"Who do you take me for? I'm not the kind of person who would leave a helpless idiot stranded."

Luffy pouted his lips and mumbled. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then keep quiet and hold still. I'm almost done with this knot."

Zoro guessed that Luffy had understood his predicament and that he had relayed this information to the navigator, yet there she was, still working to break Luffy's bond. She was more audacious than he gave her credit, but he knew that their luck was running out.

Turning his attention back to his own situation, the green haired man looked at the beast in front of him with disdain. Every time he tried to move, the lion would shift its position to resume blocking the swordsman's path. It annoyed him to no end that the animal was stupid enough to ignore its previous injuries and stand up against him.

Cabaji also noticed that the girl who had recently joined their group remained where she was. He was sure that she knew he was about to attack, and she could have left the boy to save her skin. _Looks like she's too soft-hearted to truly join our group._

He looked back at the swordsman with the same smile. Seeing that it unnerved the swordsman, he let out a short laugh. "What's wrong, Swordsman-san? You look a little pale." He turned back towards the restrained boy, but continued to talk to Zoro. "This is what you get for trying to make a fool out of Buggy-san and our gang. As punishment for your impudence, your friends are gonna die in front of your eyes."

Two swift throws sent the daggers flying through the air. Unconsciously looking up, Nami saw the multiple glints of light approaching her; however, there was insufficient time to move now. She shut her eyes instinctively, but did not budge from the spot. Luffy gritted his teeth, waiting for the sharp blades to dig into his body. They were the only things that could hurt him, and he was unable to even attempt to dodge the weapons.

Zoro had seen the acrobat send forth the knives and knew he had to act fast. He took a deep breath before bursting forward, approaching his obstacle with alarming speed. Mohji just barely caught a glimpse of the swordsman, though he could not give Richie any commands. The man was a blur, his eyes failing to discern him from his surroundings.

As he passed to the side, Zoro tightened his grip on the katana and swung the blade forcefully at the lion's hind legs. The small amount of clemency he had for the beast was overtaken by his aggravation; the fact that it dared to stop him from saving his friends was enough of a reason for the swordsman to take it down. The blade cut deeply into the flesh, severing the muscles and scraping the bone as it came out once more. Crimson blood spilled out of the open wound, dripping onto the dusty ground.

Cabaji felt a presence zoom past him before he heard the pain-filled howl behind him. He looked around and spotted his partner trying to console his frightened lion but failed to see their opponent. Frustration grew inside his body as he whipped back around to look at the result of his attack.

Both Luffy and Nami heard a ringing sound of metal objects hitting and a dull noise simultaneously, though neither felt any of the blades enter their bodies. Nami carefully opened her eyes to see a long blade above a number of daggers scattered on the ground. She saw the swordsman in front of her and Luffy and realized that he had saved them from harm.

Luffy looked up at Zoro, happy that the swordsman had helped; yet there was something wrong with the picture. Next to the man were daggers strewn on the ground, but the swordsman seemed to stagger slightly. Then, the boy noticed two small blades jutting out of his friend's side, the distance between them almost insignificant. Blood percolated through his shirt, dyeing the clean, white fabric a deep red. Concern filled his eyes as he watched Zoro sheathe his katanas deliberately.

"Are you alright, Zoro?"

The green haired man did not answer at first. Moving his hand to his back, he gripped both hilts with one hand and wrenched the daggers out of his body. Nami recoiled at the man's action, her skin tingling as she thought about the holes in his body. However, she continued to watch him, finding it hard to take her eyes away from him. He baffled her; the extent to which he carried out his desires seemed too extreme.

Cabaji watched the scene with growing hate. Even now, that damn swordsman got in his way, causing his irritation to increase. Yet he knew, as he smiled to himself, that his opponent was weakened now, and that it was only a matter of time before he yielded to their superior power. Hearing his partner's distress, the acrobat turned his body to view the tamer fretting over his injured pet.

"Oi, Mohji, I thought I told you to keep him from interfering! Why the hell did you let him get by your defenses?!"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm having a crisis over here?" Briefly glaring at the insensitive acrobat, Mohji continued to speak in a soothing voice to his anguished lion, which growled piteously as its master tended to his wound.

Disgust swelled inside of Cabaji as he watched the other pamper the beast like it was a broken toy. "Why don't you get rid of that bastard of a lion and fight your own battles for once!"

"Idiot! Don't talk about Richie as if he's some kind of object!!"

The green haired man ignored the bickering, blocking out the noise until it was less than a drone. Gripping his side in an attempt to stop the blood flow, Zoro let out a deep breath before grinning mischievously at the worried boy. "Heh, of course I'm alright. I've had far worse, so this is nothing."

The slight trembling that was barely detected said otherwise. Nami observed that the swordsman's face was a shade lighter than usual, not to mention the sheen of perspiration that started to cover his forehead. The man was in pain, yet he stood there, in front of his friend, acting as if he was accustomed to this sort of thing. But what aggravated her even more was the fact that the black haired boy simply nodded and smiled back, apparently oblivious to his friend's discomfort. Any fear she had was engulfed by a strong indignation towards the swordsman. Standing up from the ground, the orange haired girl stared at the wounded man, her face set with determination.

"What are you talking about? You're standing there, bleeding, and you say that you're 'alright'? Why are you hiding your true condition and lying to your friend? More importantly, why are you working so hard for us? Are you stupid, crazy, or both?" She felt the blood rushing to her head as she shot each question. Although she realized that she was becoming too emotional, she could not help the rush of agitation that overtook her.

Zoro returned the stare, his eyes hardening as he replied quietly. "Shut up. You have no right to say that."

"And why is that? Is it because I'm an S.I.?" She smiled insolently as the man continued to stare stonily at her. "Of course, there's no way you would be saving me, right? You just wanted to take care of your hunter friend over there. Or maybe you saved me because you think I'm going to agree with becoming the navigator? Admit it, you're disgusted because I'm an S.I., aren't you?"

Turning to Luffy, the green haired man gave him a skeptical look. "Luffy, did you see the mark on her body?"

Luffy nodded his head. "Yeah, I saw her show it to Buggy, the leader of the group. I think it was on her right arm."

She saw the man return his gaze on her, now towards her right side. "What? Do you need me to prove that I'm an S.I. by showing you the hateful brand?" Pushing up the sleeve, Nami turned slightly to show the intersected "S" to the swordsman. "There, happy? There's no doubt about my identity now."

A sudden grip on her wrist caused her to cringe. Stopping her tirade, she looked up to see the green haired man glaring at her. An indescribable feeling took hold of her heart; it was not exactly fear she felt, but more an uneasiness. Cold, black eyes met her brown, and she found it hard to look away. But, for some reason, she felt that the swordsman was more offended than angry.

He spoke to her in a low voice, just loud enough for Luffy to listen in. "You'd better learn to take better care of yourself. Don't go treading into unfamiliar waters, especially when there's someone watching your every move."

Keeping hold of her wrist with his right hand, Zoro lifted the other, blood-covered hand towards Nami's upper arm. The red liquid trickled down slowly as his arm became elevated, leaving a thin trail behind. The girl could feel the cool, stickiness on her skin as the man pressed down on the mark with his fingers. She felt the sweat running down her neck, though she tried to ignore the sensation.

Luffy watched with amazement as Zoro carefully drew his fingers across the mark, smearing the area into a mess of black and red. He scrutinized his fingertips, rubbing his thumb around to spread the black material. Once he was satisfied with the result, the swordsman released Nami's wrist, which she drew back sharply. Clutching the mark, she drew back her hand to see some of the substance, along with the man's blood, covering her palm. Her secret was out, and she found that she had nothing more to say. Looking back at the green haired man, she gave him a small smile before asking, "How did you know? It shouldn't have even come off if it wasn't for your blood."

"Never underestimate me. I've dealt with more S.I.s than you could ever dare to face in your life."

"Wait a minute. Then, you're not an S.I.?" Both looked down at the incredulous boy, who had a comical look of shock etched in his face. Zoro sighed and shook his head at his partner's naivety.

"Of course not. It should have been obvious if you had just paid attention. What kind of protector are you anyway?" Luffy beamed up at the swordsman, which just increased his exasperation. "How did you survive before I met you?"

"Haha, I just followed my instincts, I guess." With the smile still on his face, he looked up at Nami. "Hey, can you finish untying me, now? Don't worry. Zoro will stop those two again if they try to attack."

"Hold on a minute. I betrayed you, gave you up to be killed, and lied to you, but you still trust me?" It was Nami's who was astonished now. She thought that he would be furious and denounce her right there and then. Instead, the boy was acting as if nothing changed.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, even though he was still in an awkward position. "Why wouldn't I trust you? You're a good person, right? At least, I think you are. And to add to that, you're gonna be our navigator, so I have to believe in you." Nami sighed with resignation; she somehow knew that arguing with Luffy was like talking to a wall.

Zoro smiled at the boy's foolishness. But he had to admit that he piqued his curiosity; how anybody could be so optimistic was beyond his contemplation. The consistent pain from his side brought him out of his thoughts. Looking back at the vice-leaders, he saw that they had given up arguing and were on the move. Mohji continued to nurse his lion, but Cabaji had started to head towards the swordsman.

Reaching for the bandana on his arm, Zoro addressed the orange haired girl while keeping an eye on the approaching acrobat. "Hey, navigator, I'm going to try to buy you a bit more time, so use it wisely and get Luffy free. Don't forget that we have one more enemy to deal with other than these idiots."

Nami was already back on the ground, working on the knot. Her voice hid the amusement she felt at the boys' single-mindedness. "Stop calling me 'navigator'. My name's Nami, don't forget it."

"All right, Nami. Get to it, then." She could see that he was going to be difficult to deal with, but she would brood over that later.

After removing the cloth from his arm, the swordsman proceeded to tie the bandana over his short hair. His sharp gaze cut at the acrobat's body, the shadows around his eyes adding to his intimidating look. He spoke to him in a clear voice, a sudden change in his conduct obvious to the viewers. He seemed more composed, more somber. "What I did before was just so I could have some fun. Now, I'm going to come at you seriously, so prepare yourself."

His opponent sneered back at him. "I don't think that a simple headgear will drastically change your fighting style." He paused as he looked to the place that was covered by the cloth. He knew the symbol; he had seen it a couple of times when he had to protect his leader from the savage monsters. Yet, here stood one that acted almost human. "So, you're an S.I."

"Ooh, someone is smart, I see." He pulled out the two katanas once more, although this time he pulled Wadō out along with the others. Carrying it up to his mouth, Zoro clamped his teeth down on the hilt of his first blade, adjusting to the new weight he held. When he was confident that the sword wouldn't slip out of his mouth, he turned to the acrobat, who had a condescending look on his face. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. You too are a swordsman, and I will treat you as such."

Cabaji let out a long laugh. "Santōryū? And you made fun of our methods of fighting. Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

"Don't patronize me. I'll do what I want, even if it makes others create idiotic opinions about me."

Nami had stopped when she heard about Zoro's true identity. The discovery made it even more baffling to her. First of all, an S.I. was supposed to look out for only itself, doing everything in its power to avoid death. Yet, here was this one who risked his life for them, which led to the second confusing point. She remembered hearing Luffy say that he was a protector, meaning that he was also an S.I. hunter. But why was he friends with his own enemy? And why was an S.I. following another being to begin with?

Momentarily leaving her thoughts, she looked at the swordsman who stood ready to tear at his opponent. On his left arm, close to where she had drawn her own temporary mark, was the veritable symbol imprinted into his skin. She agreed that her fake mark was imprecise when compared the one on the man's well-developed muscle, the intersected, cursive "S" that looked as if a calligrapher had smoothly made his mark on the tanned surface, clear and black. She looked back at Luffy, who was staring intently at the fight.

"Did you know your friend was an S.I.?"

"Of course I did."

"…And you let him join you, even when everybody knows that S.I.s are despicable creatures?"

Luffy frowned, his brow furrowing slightly. "Zoro's not like that. I was the one who decided to make him my nakama, so it's okay."

"Don't you think you're being too gullible? What if he's trying to trick you?"

"No, from what I saw, Zoro actually tries to protect people, even if he doesn't like to say it." He grinned at Nami. "Maybe he's shy?"

The orange haired girl gave a small smile back. Perhaps this swordsman was different from the others, but for now, she would keep her guard up. Still, it was amazing to see that Luffy had that much faith in his partner.

Giving one final tug, Nami unraveled the knot and pulled the rope off of Luffy. He jumped up once he realized he was free, stretching his body after staying in the same position for how long he didn't know; luckily, his muscles were spared from the effects of paresthesia. However, it surprised Nami that he remained where he was instead of running to join the fight.

"You're not going to help him?"

"I thought I told you before; Zoro's strong enough. This is his fight, and I'm not gonna butt in."

Hearing the boy speak, Zoro could not help smiling. He was saying unnecessary things again, but the swordsman was grateful that he at least understood that the fight was his alone. Bringing his attention back to the acrobat, the swordsman spoke clearly, even though the katana remained in his mouth.

"I've introduced myself; if you're a swordsman, you would return the gesture."

The other sneered at the Zoro's strange sense of honor. "My name is Cabaji, vice-leader to Buggy-san. I suppose it's alright to tell you this, since you won't have to remember it when you're dead." Using the unicycle, Cabaji pedaled straight at Zoro, and once in range swung his cutlass. As he expected, the swift swordsman blocked the attack with his own weapon; taking advantage of his preoccupation, the acrobat decided to show his tricks.

"Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji!" Taking a deep breath, Cabaji released a stream of fire from his mouth, the burning heat searing close to Zoro's face. Flinching slightly, the swordsman turned his face away to avoid the full brunt of the attack, unaware of what was to come next.

Putting all of his strength into his leg, Cabaji sent a kick towards the Zoro's wound, the tip of his boot digging deep into the man's side. Pain exploded through his body, the shocking throbs bursting from the damaged area. Zoro unconsciously let out a cry as he fell to the ground clutching the wound, though he tried to suppress the sound by sinking his teeth into Wadō. He touched the previous wounds and realized that the kick had ripped the area between the two individual holes, creating a larger wound that began to release a greater quantity of blood.

The acrobat watched the swordsman gasping on the ground with an impudent smile on his face. "Oh, my bad. I just thought that since you're an S.I., it would be good for you to have a handicap. After all, there's no way a human can stand up to a monster, right?"

Zoro stood up again, ignoring the sting from the wound. "Heh, I see. So you think a handicap will bring me down to your level?"

"Does the pitiful monster disagree? Or is the logic too much for your irrational brain?"

The katana instantly flashed in the air, ripping through the white material to get to the skin underneath. Zoro closed his eyes and concentrated on controlling his mind, overcoming the additional pain from the self-inflicted cut. He felt his shirt stick to his skin as the fabric soaked in his blood; he felt kind of bad, actually, because he had just gotten the shirt this morning. But it was too late now, and it was just clothes.

Cabaji's eyes widened as he watched the swordsman slash his own body. His opponent was too intense; it was almost as if he did not care about his well-being. Shaking his head, the acrobat knew that he should not get distracted, because he knew what it was like to deal with an S.I. He would have to watch himself, or he would lose to this terrifying demon.

Nami covered her mouth to stop her scream, the sight of the gash enough to make her sick. She heard the straw hat boy next to her draw in his breath.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Instead of replying, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, but continued to keep an eye on the fight.

Reopening his eyes, Zoro leered at the speechless man, a new determination shining in his eyes. "There, is that enough of a handicap for you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zoro kept his eyes on him, his sneer growing larger. "You said it yourself; it's because I'm a monster."

The arrogant tone finally caused Cabaji to snap, his anger finally free. "Damn, S.I.! I'll teach you to talk to me that way!"

He saw the acrobat approach him, though he remained calm. Crouching down, Zoro crossed his arms across the chest, the blades of the katanas vertically parallel, while keeping Wadō horizontal. He tensed his arms and bit down onto the hilt.

"Oni Giri."

Rushing forward to catch his opponent off guard, he swung his arms, the blades in his hands biting into the other's body. At the same time, he kept a strong hold on the katana in his mouth, preventing it from flying out after it came in contact with his enemy. When it was over, Zoro stood behind Cabaji, his arms outstretched, neither of them moving.

Then, the acrobat released a groan before falling to the ground, blood spurting from the three cuts on his body. Darkness started to cloud over his eyes as his mind began to lose consciousness. "How…could I lose…to a group of nobodies?"

Zoro took Wadō out of his mouth and replaced each katana into its corrective saya. His knees wobbled, but he kept a firm tone as he replied. "Get it into your head. We're not a group of nobodies. We're protectors."

Luffy watched his partner with growing pride; it made him even more delighted that Zoro had called himself a protector. Yet, this contradicted with the everything that was taught to him by his grandfather; S.I.s were the very reason protectors were needed, their ferocity had to be kept in check for the sake of the world. But Zoro was different, unlike any other S.I. he had encountered; he did not threaten the world in the slightest. Luffy convinced himself that the swordsman was another type of S.I., one that could be trusted fully.

Looking up, he caught sight of the other vice-leader coming up behind Zoro. Somehow, Mohji had managed to coax Richie to get up in spite of its stinging paws. But now, the beast was able to sense the weakened state of the swordsman, increasing its confidence. Mohji walked beside his lion, acting with caution once he saw the infamous mark. One look at his fallen ally was enough to flare his anger back up.

"Roronoa, how dare you do that to my partner?! Richie, attack him now when he's vulnerable!" The lion roared with agreement and lunged for the man. Zoro had sensed them, but was using all of his strength to stay up. Yet, it was not just his pride that prevented him from shying away; he could have called it intuition, but either way he knew that the lion would never reach him.

When Richie was about a step away from sinking his teeth into the swordsman, a pair of stretching arms that twisted around each other in a coil came flying through the air, the hands grabbing onto the fur covered face. Mohji's jaw dropped at the display of the boy's ability, which seemed even more ridiculous than the fact that the swordsman was an S.I.

Luffy smirked as he looked at the lion in his grasp. "I'll be your opponent, so leave Zoro alone."

Rotating his arms back around, the straw hat boy lifted Richie into the air, its body spiraling as his arms continued to untwist. Turning to the lion tamer, Luffy used the centrifugal force to increase the power of the descent, which was augmented by the weight of the lion. Mohji saw the spinning mass coming, but was not quick enough to dodge the attack. The black haired boy continued to smile as he felt the zenith of his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Mallet!!!"

A quick jerk sent the lion crashing down on its master, the force of the attack crushing both deep into the ground. Elongated cracks broke through the surface, creating ventilation for the soil deeper underground. Releasing his hold, Luffy snapped his hands back to their rightful length and smiled at Zoro, who smirked back.

"Don't go doing unnecessary things, Luffy."

"You're welcome, Zoro."

"What the hell are you?" The sudden shrill caused both to turn and look at the distressed Nami. It seemed as if it was too much for her to comprehend in such a short time; she was just getting over the shock of finding out that Zoro was an S.I., but now she had to figure out what Luffy was. "Are you an S.I. too?"

Luffy smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm just a rubberman!" With that, he pulled at his mouth, stretching his cheek beyond the normal distance, all the while with the goofy grin.

A dull sound caused the two to look down at the swordsman, whose knees had finally buckled under him. The stress from the previous night combined with the new wounds tired out his body, fatigue finally winning over his will. Not that he was complaining, since he finished dealing with his opponent; the ground fell cool under his body, the simple change in posture already refreshing his body. Grabbing the bandana, Zoro lethargically pulled the cloth off, though he did not replace it on his arm. He looked up at the staring Luffy.

"I'm feeling a little tired…do you think you can handle this yourself, Luffy?"

_So that was all it was._ Luffy smiled at the man after figuring that he just needed rest. "You just go to sleep, Zoro. I'll take care of Buggy over there."

Zoro nodded, mumbling half into the ground. "Be careful, Luffy. Not all rumors are true."

"What was that?"

Luffy saw that it was useless to talk to the swordsman; already, he was deeply ensconced in the realm of slumber, incapable of response. The boy just shrugged and turned to Nami.

"I'll fight Buggy, and while he's distracted you can go get the map to Terra Continens. What do you say, navigator?" Thrusting out his hand, Luffy waited for the girl's response.

She stared at the hand, contemplating how she would react to the boy's offer. The two boys definitely seemed to have the strength, much more than a normal protector. And what did she have to lose anyway? Raising her own hand, she smacked the boy's outstretched palm.

"All right, I'll join your group. But just know that this is a temporary alliance, not a permanent partnership, got it?"

"Sure sure." Nami smiled to herself before taking off, running for the safety of the nearby buildings. If the swordsman fight was any indication of the one to come, she knew that she'd be in danger again. Instead of taking that risk, Nami planned out her course; use the buildings as a cover and surreptitiously take everything Buggy owned.

Seeing the orange haired girl run off, Buggy cursed himself for letting her get through his defense. He was fooled by the fact that she was a woman and the fact that she had brought him a protector; maybe her original plan was to purposely catch him off guard. The clown looked at his fallen officers, and then turned his attention to the straw hat boy flexing his muscles. Just the sight of the protector made his blood boil, his anger burning towards the true cause of everything that happened. He thought it was strange that everything went well when his group had taken over the town, but he vowed that he would make things go back to the way it was. Now all he had to do was keep a cool head.

"Hey, Big Nose! Hurry up and get over here so I can fight you."

"Bastard! Don't make fun of my nose!!" So much for staying calm; Buggy did not have enough patience to deal with the arrogant boy.

It was an unexpected attack, one that Luffy probably would never have imagined. Clutching his arm, Buggy let out a roar and sent his fist flying through the air; the dismembered limb seemed as if it was cleanly cut from the rest of the body. Before the hit connected, Luffy moved his head to the side, watching the hand fly by next to him. He gaped at the floating body part, the very notion of the levitating hand mindboggling.

"What kind of ability is this? I've never seen an S.I. do this before!" The condescending laugh made him look back at the clown, who was in a shaking as if he was in a fit.

"It's amazing, isn't it? If you're a rubberman, then I suppose I can call myself a sectionman. I have the power to split my body into different pieces and the immunity to getting cut."

Luffy nodded, understanding slowly dawning in his mind. "I guess some S.I. just have crazy abilities."

"And how are you different from an S.I.? You're body isn't exactly normal, especially when you think about how far you can stretch."

"Yeah, but they told me that I was just born with this power…and I don't have the mark."

"Heh, and what makes you think I have the mark on my body?"

"…What?" Luffy was getting confused, the clown's words causing his mind to reel.

Buggy could see that the boy did not understand and smirked at his lack of intelligence. "Can you not figure it out? I have never referred to myself as an S.I. In fact, both you and that girl probably assumed that fact after listening to rumors." He could see that Luffy was starting to comprehend his words.

"Wait a minute, so you're…"

"That's right. Not an S.I., but a man born with this gift. I'm just like you."

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–늦어서 죄송합니다–


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have nothing that I have to say, or rant about. Please enjoy this chapter.

_avatoa:_ I can see why you would come to that conclusion. Though it is a good assumption, your idea is not exactly on the same page as mine, but, the problem is most likely the way I am introducing the characters. Hopefully, as this story goes on, my thinking will become clearer. I am delighted, though, that you are asking questions; it lets me know that you are thinking about my story (;3). Thank you for review.

_Darth Luffy:_ Congratulations on figuring out my twists. With any luck, I will be able to provide more in the future. As for the arcs you mentioned, well… (:3). Thank you for reviewing.

_Blu-Calling:_ I am not sure whether my chapters deserve such praise, but nevertheless, thank you (:D). As for people learning about Zoro's identity, hopefully nobody will find out any time soon. Thank you for your review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was almost as if time stood still, although in reality the world continued to turn. The sun still shone down on his head, the wind still blew past his body, the ground still felt firm under his sandals. Yet, in Luffy's mind, everything seemed to come to a halt as he digested what Buggy had revealed to him. Of course, it was not that he had been wrong in his judgment that bothered him. What concerned him was that the clown was the same as himself, yet he was causing people so much trouble. The protector stared at his opponent, who was calmly tossing one of his knives into the air.

For Buggy, just the expression on the boy's face was enough to make him feel better, a bit of his anger abated. It felt good to throw his opponent off guard, especially after having to watch his men fall in battle. Taking his time to savor the moment, Buggy continued to play with his knife as he waited for the boy to respond.

He knew that the man's patience would not last for long, but he needed more information. "So…you're not an S.I?"

"Do I have to say it flashily before it gets into your head? No, I'm not an S.I."

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, how do I know you're not lying?"

The clown sneered at the boy, his paint-covered mouth making his face more malicious. "Oh, skeptical now, are we? I guess you were more alarmed about the girl than you showed. Though I can't really blame you; it hurts when someone lies to you, doesn't it?"

"It's not that bad. It's not like she was really trying to kill me anyway."

Buggy almost fell over at the forgiving boy. "You must be really stupid. Just because she wasn't going to kill you, you're letting her go for telling you she's an S.I.?"

"Wait, how did you know I didn't get mad?"

"You weren't exactly using a subtle volume at that time. It's not that hard to listen in on the conversation."

"I see. Still, I'm not sure if you're telling the truth."

"You can believe what you want, boy, but it doesn't change my identity. Hell, it doesn't matter what anybody says, I'm a man who can split his body into multiple sections."

Luffy scratched his head. "But if you're not an S.I., why are you making people's lives miserable? Why did you take over this town?"

"You're a nosy little brat. Why should you care what I do?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong! Everybody should have the right to live freely in this world without fear, but you're stopping people from doing that."

"Enough! I'm tired of listening to your stupid beliefs!!" He pulled out several more knives from under his overcoat, the hilts of each gripped in his attached hand. Thrusting his arm, he flung the weapons at the boy, each blade flying towards his upper body.

Luffy noticed that the clown used the same trick that the acrobat used against Zoro, though throwing knives was not really considered a trick. Moving to the side, the black haired boy was about to avoid the attack when the other hand, which was still severed, punched his back.

Uttering a cry of surprise, he awkwardly lurched back into the path of the oncoming knives, seconds away from being pierced. There was no time to reach for the buildings. So instead, Luffy bent his body back, his supple muscles allowing him to almost touch the ground even though his legs remained upright. He watched as the glistening blades passed above him and sighed in relief.

_That was too close._

Buggy cursed when he saw his attack miss. "Damn bastard. You sure do know how to dodge."

As he got back up, Luffy held on to the crown of boushi to keep it on his head, though the hat was already securely placed. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you hurting so many people?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I hurt people? Give me one good reason, and not anything retarded like 'because it's bad'."

"Well…they're nice. They make good food. The kids are fun to play with."

"Don't give me that crap!" Buggy stomped his feet, almost immaturely, in anger. His severed hand, clenched into a fist, rushed at the boy's head. Luffy ducked his head and avoided the second attack, his hand still on boushi.

However, it was just the beginning. After reattaching it to his wrists, Buggy used both hands to reach into the orange overcoat and brought out more knives. Disbelief filled his mind as he thought about, first, the perpetual supply of weapons the clown had hidden and, second, the recurrent tactic that was being employed. He also took note that blades appeared at the tips of Buggy's shoes, but was unable to perceive more than that.

He was targeted once more by a barrage of sharp objects, though this time his whole body was in the range. Unable to use the same evasion tactic, Luffy placed all of his strength into his legs and leapt into the air. "What's wrong? I thought they were all good reasons."

"All of your reasons were shit! Bara Bara Rice Cracker!!" Detaching the lower half of his body, Buggy sent that part spinning at the suspended protector. The continual, high-speed rotation caused the blades to almost blend into each other, making them look like one circular edge.

Luffy, in an attempt to find a way to avoid the eccentric attack, instinctively looked up; a few feet above him a sizeable bird of prey curiously eyed the movements below. Without a moment to lose, the boy stretched his arm at the unsuspecting animal and got a firm grip on its backside. Surprise jolted through the bird, though it had enough strength to prevent itself from falling out of the sky, even with the extra weight. Luffy felt his arm retracting, lifting his body away from the spinning legs; a small smile flitted across his face as he continued to fly up. Before reaching the bird, the protector let go of his hold and plummeted back towards the ground. Free of its heavy restraint, the winged animal made its escape, fleeing from the site.

"Unorthodox brat." Buggy studied the boy's descent, calculating the exact position of his landing. With a tiny twist of his waist, the clown directed the still revolving body part turned weapon to move close to the ground. If his calculations were accurate, the spinning blades would run over the boy when he hit dirt. He sneered as the distance between the boy and the earth shortened, his plan slowly coming out.

Although he could not fully guess the nature of Buggy's idea, Luffy made general conclusions about what was to come. His own strategy was risky, and could prove to fail, but nobody could say for sure until he put it into action. A split second before his back met the ground, the straw hat boy took a deep breath, not out of relief or submission, but for initiation. Liters of air were sucked in through his mouth with such speed that the boy's normally lanky body instantaneously expanded into a circular mass.

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!!!" The shock from the impact of his rubber-like body on the ground generated a force that shot him back into the air. Right under him the attack went by, his body unharmed by the blades. Bouncing one more time, Luffy released the confined air and returned to his rightful form.

The clown could not understand how the boy could improvise so much in such a short time. Moving up slightly, he reattached his lower half to the rest of his body. They were back where they started, neither having gained any advantage.

They both eyed the other, each in their own thoughts, but both kept their guard up. Luffy broke the silence first. "I don't get why you think my reasons are bad? What's wrong with protecting people and the world?"

Buggy looked distastefully at the boy. "I thought that, because you're the same as me, you would understand. Are you telling me that you've forgotten how they treat us? Or did you grow up sheltered?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you never face discrimination? Have you never been treated differently because people assumed that you're just another S.I.? Did you ever feel the cold glance people would send your way?"

Luffy could not help but empathize with the clown; he remembered the loneliness he had sometimes felt when he grew up. Of course, in his case, nobody openly showed him ill will, but he could always feel a distance that isolated him from the other people. All because they could not refrain from misjudging something they could not understand. Then, he remembered Shanks.

"I know what you're talking about, but not all people are like that."

"I suppose you've met someone who taught you that, huh? But it's no use. They may act like they want to help you, but in the end, they all betray you, leaving you to fend for yourself."

"Why are you so critical towards people? Have you at least tried to get to know them?" Luffy saw that Buggy was hesitating. "I bet if you found one person who is willing to be your friend, you'd think twice about condemning them."

"Don't be an idiot; someone once tried to do just that, but it turned out we were too different." Buggy smirked when he saw the boy's eyes widen. "We ended up going our own separate ways, but not before I was humiliated by that bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

Buggy spit at the ground. "It's bad enough to be held in contempt by the people, but it's even worse when you owe them your life. That bastard with the flashy red hair, it always makes my blood boil when I think about how he stopped that S.I. from killing me."

His words triggered a reaction in Luffy. "Wait a minute, did you say red hair?"

"Can't you listen the first time? Yes, I said red hair. And he also had that annoying straw hat that matched his personality."

"Was his name Shanks?"

The clown gave him a look of curiosity. "How did you know his name?"

"A man with red hair and a straw hat also saved me from an S.I. when I was just a kid. I promised him that I'll become the world's greatest protector and, when I do, that I'll return his hat." Luffy took boushi off of his head and looked fondly at it. "It's my treasure, a gift from my friend."

"So that hat belongs to Shanks? I thought it looked familiar." Unbeknownst to Luffy, a hand levitated above his body and positioned itself. "If it's so important to you, you should learn to take better care of it."

It was not until boushi was snatched out of his hands that Luffy took in the clown's words. Astonishment gave way to fury as his mind registered what had just happened; in front of his face, almost like a taunt, was Shank's hat, in Buggy's hand.

After seeing the boy's face twist with anger, the painted face cracked into a sneer, his eyes glinting with malicious intent. "After living through hell in this world, I came up with a conclusion. As punishment for treating me as such, I decided that the people should provide compensation, especially with jewels and gold." He tossed a knife with the attached hand, deftly catching it as it came back down. "Of course, this also makes up for their actions."

A shiver ran down Luffy's back when he saw the knife, not fearing for his body, but for boushi. He watched as the hat was hurled into the air, the straw headgear quickly moving away from him. A glint of sunlight caused his eyes to catch sight of the other hand, which was heading towards the flying hat with three knives coming out from between the fingers.

He did not have time to wait; stretching his own arms, Luffy desperately grabbed for his boushi, hoping to get the hat out of harm's way. It was his treasure, the first thing that he was charged to protect, and he did not plan on losing it. His fingers brushed the brim; just a little more and he would be able to reclaim his possession. He got a hold of the edge, feeling the straw material between his thumb and index finger.

A sigh of relief came out of his mouth; his hat was safe. Then, he heard a sickening sound of the straw ripping and felt the hat get jerked out of his grasp. It was almost as if a bolt of lightning ripped through his body, the shock agitating his mind. His eyes, growing larger by the second, only saw the hat and the knives that penetrated through the crown.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, if only for a second in time. He heard the wind blowing, a soft whistle that did little to stop the fight; he heard his heart pounding, a resounding beat that indicated his emotion; and he heard Buggy laughing, a mocking sound that amplified his anger.

Reattaching both of his hands, Buggy continued to laugh at the boy's pain. He slowly turned the hand that held the knives, the straw hat lodged between the sharp points. "This is what's going to happen to anything that gets in my way. I'll take all the treasures in the world and destroy the ones that have no value." He shook the hat off of his blades, waiting for it to hit the ground before kicking it. "Just like your hat."

Luffy felt his anger rise as he watched the clown abuse boushi. He had always tried to be forgiving to those who wrong him, but when it involved his hat, he found that he had a difficult time controlling himself. Flexing his arm, Luffy was about to throw a punch at Buggy when the clown suddenly became separated from his bottom half.

He levitated in the air for a minute, looking towards the area where he and his subordinates had been sitting. A sharp frown was etched on his face, his eyes squinting slightly. "Also, whoever tries to take the treasure I stole will be killed." Taking in a deep breath, Buggy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Damn girl!!! Let go of that bag!!!"

With that, the clown flew towards the thief with his weapons ready in his hands. A quick turn of the head showed Luffy the target of Buggy's fury. Off in the distance, Nami stood with her mouth hanging open because of the sudden display of the sectionman's ability. In her hands was a large sack that was almost half of her size, most likely filled with the hefty treasure that Buggy stole from numerous people.

After getting a hold of her loot, she had watched the fight in what she thought was a safe distance, though now she rethought about her decision. It was shocking to see such abilities at work, though what astounded her most was Luffy's emotional response when his hat got attacked. He literally looked as if it was his own body that got run through with knives, not the headgear; she thought she saw his pupils shrink to almost pinpoints, although she was sure that his hands shook with controlled fury. However, she now saw that Buggy was aiming for her.

His navigator was in danger, and he knew that he had to react quickly. Turning his head back to its regular position, Luffy glanced at the lower half of Buggy's body that had remained behind. He looked at the hat that lay discarded on the dirt-covered ground, and his anger grew again after a temporary pause.

Walking calmly over to the left-behind body part, Luffy told himself that he did not need his power to stop the clown. A single hit was all that was needed, one that would incorporate his strength with his fury. Stopping right in front of the lower half, Luffy took one second to swing his leg, and another second to ram his foot into the place where the sun never shines.

Buggy was too preoccupied with getting his treasure back from the orange haired thief to be concerned with Luffy's actions. That is why the pain that followed the hit traumatized him even more, the lack of preparation, or knowledge, making the hurt greater. He could not even call it pain, for it went beyond that; after all, the very thing that separated a man from a woman was attacked.

Nami watched with amazement as her pursuer lay prostrated on the ground, occasionally twitching his body. She looked back at the scene of the fight and saw the reason behind the unexpected performance. Shuddering slightly to herself, she silently thanked her luck for being born a woman.

Perhaps it was from the fact that he had gotten his revenge, but Luffy found that he was calmer than before, his anger slowly dissipating. Of course, he was still peeved about what happened to his hat; however, he felt his reason return after being blinded by his rage. He called out to the clown, who was slowly starting to get back up from the ground.

"That was for what you did to my hat. Buggy, don't forget that you're fight is with me, so leave Nami out of this."

"Damn you, protector. How dare you stoop so low and attack my manhood?"

"I could ask you the same thing about my hat. Why did you have to run your knives through it when it didn't do anything to you?"

"How the hell is that the same thing? I almost died because of you!!"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you should have thought twice before slashing boushi. Now get back here so I can kick your ass."

"Presumptuous bastard! Bara Bara Festival!!!" Right in front of Luffy's and Nami's eyes, Buggy's body split into multiple pieces, every limb disconnected at the joints. The dismembered body parts started to careen wildly in the air, none of the pieces staying in the same place for more than a second. "Why don't you try to stop me from going after your friend now, protector?"

The thief saw that Buggy was once again coming after her and bolted in the opposite direction. "No! This is the treasure that _I_ stole, so it belongs to me! You can't have any of it!"

"How can it be yours when it was mine to begin with?!"

Nami smirked. "But you took it from others before, so you don't deserve to have it."

"That doesn't even make any sense!!!! You're just saying that you're stealing treasure that's already stolen!! Have you no shame?"

"It'll be put to better use than if you had them."

"Damn it! Just give me back my treasure!!" The separated body parts, still flying in the air, started to surround Nami, preventing her from moving any further. She gripped the bag tightly, refusing to give the contents back to the clown. Buggy saw that she would remain obstinate and smirked. "Have it your way then. I'll just have to use force."

All throughout this confrontation, Luffy watched quietly with a set face. Once the weapons lunged at the girl, he moved into action; pulling his arm out, the protector formed a fist with his hand and let his powers come into play.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!"

The glistening weapon shone in the brown irises of the orange haired girl, the knife heading for her unprotected head. Closing her eyes, she turned and jerked the bag in an attempt to defend herself, when she heard the sound of the fist ramming into Buggy's face. An expression of amazement took over as she watched the clown fly off to the side, the circling members dropping to the ground. Then, Nami noticed that the extended arm was shortening, though it did not move away; following the limb, she saw that the boy's hand, after punching Buggy, had clung onto the long overcoat.

This single action allowed Luffy to remove the distance that separated him from his opponent, bringing him near the orange haired thief while keeping the owner of the coat from shooting off. As soon as his arm snapped back to normal, the black haired protector twisted his body and rammed his knee into Buggy's face.

The impact threw the man into the side of a building, the weight of his body combined with its velocity causing the wall to crumble. Nami kept her eyes on the boy as he lightly stepped onto the ground; slowly cracking his knuckles, he shot a glance at the destruction before turning his attention to the girl.

"Were you able to steal the map?"

"See, the thing is I went through his stash, but didn't find anything that looked like it would help us." She grinned and hugged the bag closer to her person. "However, I found all this delicious treasure in its place. I can't even imagine how much money all of this is worth."

Luffy shook his head, the idea of trading treasure for his way to adventure unappealing to him. "That's nice, but we still don't know how to get to Terra Continens."

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure that he kept the map somewhere in his coat. We'll just have to check."

"Is this it?"

Nami's mouth dropped while the boy held out a rolled, slightly dull, parchment for her to see. Releasing the bag to the ground, she unfurled the paper and stared at the sketch of the continent. Sure enough, it was the map that would guide them into the new land, the precise chart outlining even the topography of the bridge that connected the two continents together. Rolling the map back into its tube shape, the girl lightly smacked the boy on his forehead.

"Where did you get this?"

Unfazed by the tap, Luffy answered her in a light tone. "When I held onto his coat, I ended up grabbing one of his pockets. After I hit him again, the paper fell out into my hands, I guess."

Nami looked into the black eyes that shone without signs of guile. _He's not the type to lie… _"All right. I guess it doesn't matter how you got it as long as we have it."

A movement in the ruined building caused both heads to turn. Swaying slightly in the air was Buggy's head, his face set like stone. Luffy saw him glaring in his direction and figured that he was the target of the animosity that seemed to escape from the seething clown. Of course, this did not bother him, for his body was itching to have another go. "Are you ready for more?"

"You've pushed me past the limit of my patience, straw hat. Let's finish this now."

"That's fine with me."

Buggy took in a breath and screamed into the air. "Come back together!!!"

Luffy planted one foot behind him and braced himself for the next attack. The hands and feet went flying to their master, obeying his commands. Buggy waited for the others to follow, but found that these were the only ones that attached themselves to his head.

It was a comical appearance, the size of the clown drastically reduced, but what was most hilarious was the look he gave. His jaw hung open, the chin almost reaching the ground, while his eyes widened to inimitable proportions, though they still remained smaller than his red nose. However, Luffy had to admit that even he was surprised by the incredible result. And if Luffy was surprised, then Buggy must have been flabbergasted.

"Where…where's the rest of my body?!?!"

"Looking for these?" Both Luffy and Buggy turned around to see Nami smiling victoriously at them. Under her foot were the rest of the dismembered body parts, restrained by a length of rope, unable to join the owner.

A hint of desperation could be perceived in the clown's tone of voice. "What the hell did you do to my body?!?!"

Luffy grinned as he pulled back both of his hands, the situation becoming interesting by the second. "Hey Nami! Where'd you get the rope?"

Nami smirked back at the boy. "It's leftovers from the rope I used to tie you up before."

"Wa…wait!! Hold on a minute!!" Buggy could the boy coming at him, but his cries to stop fell on deaf ears.

"It's my win, Buggy. Maybe you'll think twice before trying to hurt something again." The protector shot his arms forward, palms outstretched in front. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!!!!!"

The blow sent the tiny form not just into the air, but flying off towards the horizon. Buggy's screams resounded through the sky, though they grew fainter as he continued to move further away from the town he had tormented. Only a few seconds passed before they lost sight of the clown.

"And that's the end of that!" Nami lowered the hand she raised to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched Buggy's ascent.

"Yup!! And now, you're gonna join me, and we'll all go to Terra Continens together!!"

"Yeah, just don't forget that this is a temporary partnership. I'm just coming along until we get to the new land."

She noticed the boy walking back over to where the fight originally started, though at first she could not understand his movements. Then, she saw him pick up the damaged straw hat and peer closely at the holes.

"…Does that hat mean that much to you?"

Luffy continued to stare at the hat before pushing it back down onto his head. "Yeah, it's because boushi's a gift from a friend. But it's okay now, because I kicked Buggy's ass in return."

"Whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

The boy walked over to the sleeping Zoro, who remained sprawled out on the ground. Squatting down, Luffy whacked the green head. "Hey, wake up!! I'm done fighting!!!"

"Mmm…what?"

Zoro opened his eyes to see Luffy grinning down at him and sighed. _How is he always so happy?_ Changing into a sitting position, he tied the black bandana around his arm, making sure the symbol was covered, as he assessed the situation. "So, it's over?"

"Yup! And now we can go to Terra Continens because I found a map that our navigator to use."

"I guess that solves our problem then."

They both looked over at the orange haired girl, who was now carrying two bags instead of one. Walking over to the boys, she dropped one of them to the ground and looked at Luffy. "You carry this one. And don't let go of it; it has half of the treasure."

"Why did you separate it in the first place?"

"Because it was too heavy." Nami said it as if it was common sense, her exasperation in her tone. "I'm a human being, after all."

Luffy furrowed his brow. "Hey! Why do you say it like you think I'm not human?"

"You're not exactly a normal person either!!!" Nami sighed to herself, wondering how someone like Luffy could really be a protector.

"So, what's the plan now, Luffy? Are we getting out of this town?"

Nami whipped her head to Zoro. "What kind of question is that? Of course we're leaving; it's not like there's anything left to do here anyway."

"Then why is he running away from the entrance of the town?"

She looked back up to see the boy sprinting towards the buildings, the bag filled with treasure in his hands. It did not look as if he would stop, even though she could not deduce what caused him to act in such a way. Her irritation growing, she called out to the black haired boy.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!"

Luffy replied back without halting his steps. "I wanna check out this town! Maybe we'll find something good!!!"

"There's nothing to find!!! It's supposed to have been deserted after Buggy took over!!!" She saw that he was already out of earshot, that her reasoning did not reach his ears.

"Just give up, navigator. You won't be able to stop his impulsive nature."

She glared at the swordsman, who was amused by the whole thing. "Is he always like this?"

"Maybe." He got up from the ground, not caring to cover his yawn, and stretched his arms. Starting to go after the hyperactive protective, Zoro caught the girl staring. "What's wrong? You coming or not?"

Nami shook her head to dispel her incredulity; it would seem that she would have to become accustomed to the outrageous pair. She walked behind Zoro who, despite his wound, kept going at a good speed.

"Doesn't it hurt to walk?"

"Not really…why?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought that a gash in the side of your body would _at least_ impede your movements, but I guess I was wrong."

Zoro scoffed at the sarcastic answer. "Please. A thing like this wouldn't keep me down."

"Hmm…"

They both saw him at the same time, his straw hat giving him away, although neither changed their pace. Coming up to the boy, they saw him squatting down, the treasure next to him, while staring at the animal in front of him.

A white, medium sized dog sat almost as if it was guarding something. The only thing behind him was a small building with large clear letters spelling "Pet Food" to indicate the type of products it offered. Luffy continued to peer at the dog, which continued to remain immovable, as if he was waiting for it to shift its position.

Stopping in front of the staring contest, Zoro took one look at the dog before turning to Luffy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Zoro, this dog…it hasn't moved at all, even though I've been here looking at it. Do you think it's real?"

"Does he look dead to you?"

"Not really. But if he isn't dead, why isn't he moving?"

Zoro sighed. "Oi Nami, you deal with this. I don't think I've recovered enough to handle him yet."

It was almost like a tag match, the way they treated the boy. "Luffy! Get up from the ground already, we need to go. Don't you want to go to the new land?"

"Of course I do…but…this dog is interesting." With that, he jabbed his fingers the canine's eyes, seeing if it would react. The next moment, he felt the dog's teeth sink into his hands, obviously annoyed by the thoughtless move. "OW!!! Damn dog!!!"

"It's your fault for teasing it like that." Nami watched as the two wrestled on the ground, each trying to win against the other. It was almost unreal how Luffy could go back to being carefree right after such a serious fight, as if everything that happened had no effect on him.

Zoro and Nami took a few more minutes to watch their supposed leader, the title they reluctantly gave to the boy, struggle when they heard a different voice behind them. "Hey kid, stop bothering Shushu!!"

In front of them stood a middle aged man dressed in an iron armor that covered his torso, bracers and poleyns made of the same material around his arms and legs. Judging from the fact that the protective garb was worn over regular clothing, the group guessed that he was a townsperson.

Zoro spoke first. "Who are you?"

"My name is Boodle, and I am the chief of this place, Orange Town. Are you more scum from Buggy's group?"

Luffy joined in the conversation, finally throwing the dog off of his body. "No, mister! We're protectors, and we just finished getting rid of Buggy. It's just that this dog attacked me for no reason."

"You poked it in the eyes." The boy heard the green haired swordsman mutter under his breath, but chose to ignore the comment.

The attention of all three turned back to the chief, who dropped the bag he was holding and covered his eyes. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. "So, the Marines finally decided to send a protector to get rid of the S.I." Removing his hand, he sent a smile at the straw hat boy. "Although I wish you had come sooner, I am glad that you got rid of that fiend for us. You have our gratitude."

"Actually, I think you've got it wrong. Buggy isn…" Luffy was unable to go on, for Nami had promptly covered his mouth to muffle his words. He looked inquisitively at her, his eyes asking the question silently.

She whispered into Luffy's ear, though Zoro caught the exchange. "You idiot, don't make it more difficult than it has to be. What do you think the chief will say if he found out that Buggy wasn't an S.I., that he was a human with strange powers?" A single look told her that Luffy did not understand what the problem was. "Just keep quiet about it, okay?"

"What was he saying now?"

"Oh, he was just saying that Buggy isn't going to be coming back anytime soon and that you don't have to worry about him! Though some of his group are still in this town, you should be able to handle them since they're already wounded."

Boodle nodded to show his comprehension. "Well, once I feed Shushu, I'll go back and bring the others so we can get rid of the remaining villains."

Luffy forgot about what he was previously going to say at the mention of the dog. "Chief, why does that dog sit in front of that store without moving a muscle? I thought it was dead when I first passed it."

"Give me a second." Boodle proceeded into the store, leaving the rest outside. When he came back out, he placed a bowl in front of Shushu and poured the contents of the bag into the open container. Surprisingly enough, the dog, which refused to budge before, moved towards the bowl and started to eat the contents. Satisfied, the chief sat down on the step and lit the pipe he pulled out from his pocket. "First of all, I think you should introduce yourself, Protector-kun. After all, I believe I have the right to know the identity of our liberator."

"Oh, okay. I'm Luffy. This is Zoro." He pointed to the green haired man who was leaning against the wooden support of the shop, then pointed to the orange haired girl. "And this is Nami. She just joined us."

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now, to answer your question, Luffy-kun, I'll try to explain without taking too much of your time. The reason Shushu guards this particular building is that this shop belonged to his owner Hocker."

It was Nami who was curious now. "So is he watching this shop until his owner comes back?"

"I suppose you could say that. Hocker left Shushu in charge while he checked into a hospital; he told him to take care of the shop until he gets back." Boodle blew smoke out of his mouth before continuing with a sigh. "However, he died before he could come back again, killed by an incurable disease."

"Wait, so does Shushu not know that his owner…passed away?"

Boodle shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes on the white dog. "I don't think that's it; Shushu is a smart canine, able to understand more than the average animal. If I am correct, he probably already knew that Hocker died much before Buggy even came to this town. But, when the rest of us left to avoid another confrontation with that menace, Shushu rebuffed our efforts to drag it along with us. Because we couldn't move him, we had to leave him behind; however, I could not bear to think about him dying from starvation, so I decided to make a trip every day to bring him food."

"I don't get it, why would he risk his life by staying here?"

"Well, Nami-san, I believe he did so because this shop is his treasure. The memories of Hocker and the times they spent running their store must be precious to him; otherwise, his instincts would never allow him to endanger his life like he did."

Finally understanding Shushu's story, Nami smiled as she watched the dog, now finished with his meal, trot back to sit down in the same spot. Even animals considered these things precious, despite the fact that things like memories do not increase their chances of survival.

Luffy stayed quiet throughout the story, going through his thoughts. When Shushu was back in his normal place, the black haired boy walked over and stared into the dog's eyes. They remained silent as they studied each other's eyes, neither noticing the others.

Then, Luffy smiled. "So, you're also protecting something that's dear to you, huh? And you probably had to face Buggy's men more than once to guard your shop." He paused for a second, even though he knew the dog would not respond. "But even if they're gone, even if Buggy won't come back to bother you, you still won't stop, right? You'll continue to protect this place, your memories, with all of your strength, right?"

Shushu remained silent, though Luffy could tell that he was listening to every word. Grinning, he patted the white head, feeling the fur under his hands. After what happened before it was amazing that Shushu allowed him to do such a thing; perhaps the words of encouragement had penetrated his heart. Looking up to the sky, Luffy could not take the smile off of his face.

"I'm like that too. I'm going to protect this world and everyone who is important to me. Just because there's no danger doesn't mean that we should stop protecting the things we love, right? So you do your best to guard your treasure, and I'll do my best to become the world's greatest protector."

He turned to Boodle still grinning. "I know you guys will be able to rebuild the town and your lives, so good luck!! We'll be off now!!!"

"Don't you think that's a little quick for a farewell?" Nami tried to smack the boy's head, but he was already heading back towards the entrance of the town.

Starting to run ahead, Luffy turned and called out. "Hey Zoro, where'd you put our Ba Gua?"

"You mean that worthless thing? I put it down next to another one that was sitting outside."

"Well, come on! I'll teach you how to drive it!!"

Zoro ran after the sprinting boy, though Nami noticed that he swayed a little. "Hold it!! Stop going so fast!!"

"Hey, don't leave me behind." She also dashed after the boys, who were already moving out of view. As she ran on, the orange haired girl quickly turned and waved to the chief and the dog. "Goodbye Boodle-san, Shushu-chan!! I wish you luck with your lives!!!"

Boodle, crossing his arms, watched the three people departed; they had appeared so quickly, and disappeared with the same speed. He looked down at Shushu who seemed to stare into the distance. "They sure were interesting characters, right Shushu?" A short bark given by the dog showed his agreement, causing Boodle to smile. Picking up the empty back, he headed for the shelter to tell the rest of the village the good news.

* * *

Nami arrived at the site where they had parked their vehicles, the two boys already in their own Ba Gua. Zoro sat in the front seat this time while Luffy leaned over the seat; it looked like he gave the hesitating man instructions. Going to her Ba Gua, the navigator opened a hidden compartment and deposited her treasure into the hole.

"See, Zoro, it's really easy to handle this thing. All you have to do is turn it on and let it go."

"And how the hell do I turn it on?"

Luffy sighed with exasperation, for the first time, at the swordsman. "It's that black button in front of you, under all those instruments. Now, after you start it, move your foot to that pedal on the floor and use the lever on the right to control your direction. Remember, you have to push it forward if you want it to go forward, backward if…"

"Okay, I get it. Just tell me what the thing on the left does."

"Oh, I never figured out what that thing does. Besides, you can still operate the Ba Gua without it."

Nami, who had gotten into her machine, stared at Luffy. "Wait a minute, are you telling me you don't know how to use the gear-shift?"

"Nope. Now, Zoro start the machine."

"Like this?" Zoro pushed the button Luffy had pointed out earlier. The Ba Gua started to hum before it rose off of the ground, gently levitating but remaining stationary.

Nami was not done questioning the protector. "But what do you do when you increase your speed?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy gave her a questioning look; then he turned his attention back to Zoro. "Okay, now all you have to do is press the pedal. Oh, and don't forget to move the right lever."

"How much strength do I use for this…'pedal'?"

"It doesn't matter. But the faster you want it to go, the more force you use."

"No!!! That's not how you properly operate a Ba Gua!! You have to slowly increase…"

"Let's go Zoro!!!"

"Right!!!" Simultaneously slamming his foot down on the pedal and pushing the lever forward, Zoro felt the machine burst forward without warning, the machine shooting ahead with alarming velocity; the speed at which they were traveling only increased as time went by.

Nami realized that they were going out of sight again and quickly sent her own vehicle forward, though not in the same manner. "Idiot!!! Take your foot off that pedal!!! LUFFY!!!!!!!!"

He could only hear the wind whistling sharply in his ear, his hair blown back by the moving hair. Next to him, Zoro smirked as the acceleration amplified his excitement, driving out any malice he had felt towards the machine. It was safe to say that neither heeded Nami's command. Throwing back his head, Luffy let out a long, joyful laugh that resonated through the sky. The sun continued to shine, shedding light on the group as they headed for their next destination, their next challenge, their next adventure.

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–자고싶아요–


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** After becoming hopelessly addicted to **SMT:DS**, I was finally able to finish one of the six different endings, and I have to say that it is the most badass, the most blasphemous ending I have gotten so far in my video game career. Unfortunately, I was pulled away from writing the new chapter, which causes me to wonder how I managed to produce this one. To those who have been waiting, I thank you for your patience and I apologize for the late update, which was more delayed than usual. It is not the best, but I hope you will find some enjoyment in this belated chapter.

_JamieGlasgow4:_ Thank you for your reviews. About that word, I was attempting to create something that would sound similar to the term I was referring to; basically, I was trying to make it sound like "cliffhanger", because I could not find the Korean equivalent (haha). 한국인 입니까? 저는 아직 한국어를 배우고 있으닌깐요 가끔 내가 틀리게 쓸거예요. 답답해도, 잘 봐주세요.

_avatoa, Darth Luffy, Crysania Fay:_ You have my gratitude for your reviews. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Dawn brought a play of orange and yellow into the lighten sky, filled with soft clouds that looked to clear by the afternoon. The land which had been darkened for the night was slowly becoming bathed once more by the warm rays of the sun, the landscape reflecting the light that corresponded with the colors it wanted to reveal. Small, jewel-like droplets of dew were sprinkled on the blades of grass, the incoming light causing the ground to look as if a large numbers of stars had come to visit the world. Overall it could be considered a peaceful morning, especially after the chaotic events that had rudely awakened the group from their sleep.

Luffy watched the sunrise through a glass window as he waited for the clerk to return; this Marines office was smaller in size compared to the ones he had visited before, but it served its purpose dutifully to make up for the loss. He could feel the carpeted floor from under his sandals, the softened fabric acting as an additional cushion under the soles of his feet. The desk in front of him looked as if it was well-maintained by its owner, the smooth sheen of the wood indicating that it was recently polished. Perhaps a good image did help the connection between the armed forces and the civilians; if the Marines took such care of a building, the people could imagine just how much more they would work to protect them from danger.

Normally, the protector would not have been inside such a building so early in the day, but the events from the previous night required him to make the trip. It was not serious enough to cause too much concern, though the boy had to admit that stopping by the office could not be delayed. Still, he wished that he could have gotten a few more hours of sleep, or at least rest, during the night. Then again, this was all supposed to be part of his job, so he could not give too many objections. Closing his eyes, Luffy thought back to the occurrence.

* * *

Only half of the moon illuminated the pitch black sky that hung over the group, which had fallen asleep in the open, unable to find an indoor shelter. The boys did not disapprove of the conditions, for either way they were to get their rest, but Nami gave them her opinion on the matter, even though there was nothing they could do at that point. In the end, she had to accept the fact that the situation could not be changed and fell asleep, draped by a comfortable blanket, in her stationary Ba Gua. Peace reigned over the group as the differing rhythm of each individual's breathing harmonized with one another as they slowly entered the state of slumber.

His dreams were filled with the lush vegetation and the dazzling sunlight that would always fill him with awe whenever he looked onto the world, though there was a large helping of meat that was in the distance, goading him to come and devour it. Strange as it was, each person is left to their own fantasies, especially when he or she is not conscious enough to realize that what they see are mostly illusions. Then again, who knew whether or not our dreams are reality and that we live in a fabricated world?

The boy continued to dwell in his bliss, oblivious to all else around him, when he felt a sharp kick drive into the back of his legs. At first unsure whether it was simply his imagination, he knew that the pain was real when the same movement hit him again, this time with more force. Removing the straw hat, which was decently repaired with Nami's sewing kit, from his face, he saw with the help of the moonlight the green-haired swordsman staring at him with a grimace.

"Wu's wron' Zoro?"

"Keep your voice down."

Luffy was surprised by the vehemence in the man's whisper, which gave a sense of urgency. The drowsiness leaving his body, he cleared his vision and spoke with controlled volume. "What's going on? Is something the matter?"

Zoro nodded slightly, keeping his dark eyes on the protector. "Don't make any sudden movements until you know exactly what's going on. First of all, did you sense anything out of the norm a few minutes ago?"

"Well, I was asleep, so no."

"…Anyway, I heard a low sound coming from the grass, but decided to wait before acting. That was probably a mistake because, now, the thing's slowly getting closer to the navigator's vehicle."

"Wait a minute. What's the 'thing' that you're talking about."

"Damn it, Luffy! I'm talking about an S.I."

Before the boy could cry out in excitement, Zoro sent another kick to prevent the outburst, though he did well to keep his movement hidden inside the Ba Gua. Moving his eyes to the other vehicle, the swordsman paused to make certain that the occupant was still safe before glaring back at Luffy, who was nursing his leg.

"I told you to keep quiet. The S.I. is a few feet away from us, so the slightest reaction will cause it to go berserk. You should know at least that much since you're a protector."

"I know, I know. But you don't have to kick me so hard."

"So, now you're aware of the dilemma. What do you propose we do about it?"

Luffy stared questioningly at his partner, who kept a hard face that hid his thoughts. "You should already know what we have to do. Was it really necessary to ask me?"

Zoro smirked at him, amusement now in his eyes. "I wanted to know what the protector would do in this situation. Besides, I figured that you would want to join in once the fun starts."

"You sure do have a weird sense of fun, but I'm willing to help you fight this one. Just don't kill it, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Well, if we kill it right now, it'll probably resurrect later and hurt other people. But if I turn a captured S.I. into a Marines office, the Supreme Commander can purify it permanently, making it harmless."

"…That's the most bullshit story I've heard in my life. What makes you so sure that your boss really gets rid of the S.I.?"

Luffy kept a serious face as he stared at Zoro. "I don't have exact proof, but I'm willing to believe that what I've heard is true." He saw that the swordsman remained doubtful, but they were losing time. "Please, Zoro? Can you promise that you won't kill it?"

"All right, have it your way, Luffy. But I won't believe that load of crap."

"Thanks, Zoro. So, just how far away is this S.I.?"

He kept silent for a few seconds, as if he was determining the exact location with an unexplainable awareness. "Luffy, we have to act now. The thing is right next to Nami."

Quickly moving his head, Luffy looked up in time to see a darkened form hovering over the sleeping girl, its head craning towards the motionless body. Throwing his hand back, the boy sent his hardened fist straight into the middle of the glowing, red eyes that fixed themselves onto his body before jerking backwards, the hit connecting with its skull. It staggered away from the Ba Gua, tottering to the side, and vigorously shook its head in an attempt to remove the pain. Luffy took this opportunity to jump over both vehicles and land in front of the monster that towered over him.

After watching his friend initiate the attack, Zoro reached for his swords and began to take them out of their sheaths while keeping his eyes on the enemy. It was a sizeable creature, though the most noteworthy parts of its body were the legs. The thighs may have looked lean and fatless, but they extended down to shins so thick that they seemed to be awkwardly proportioned; the oversized feet were bare, showing the ridiculously sharp nails that protruded from the end of its toes. Though the upper body was well-toned, it looked skinny and brittle when compared to the legs. Ragged, straw-like hair came down to its chest, covering a good portion of its face; Zoro wondered how the thing could see through the tangled strands that swayed back and forth with each movement.

Luffy saw the creature in the same light, though he was more curious about the purpose of the legs than the S.I.'s hair. At any other time, he would have investigated his opponent further, but the imminent danger prevented him from thinking too deeply about the little things. He had to be quick on his feet, as the next few minutes showed him.

Initially surprised, the S.I. recovered from the blow and swung one of its weighty arms at Luffy's head, intending to remove the annoyance out of its way. Stepping away, the boy watched the attack go by before sending another punch at the monster, this time towards its stomach. He was absolutely certain that he could not miss, which was why his astonishment was great when the S.I. avoided his fist. Of course, there was reason for the boy's shock, for the creature did not dodge the hit by moving to the side; instead, it had moved into the air.

The purpose of the seemingly disproportioned legs was clear to both the fighter and the swordsman, though it was still mind-boggling. Using the powerful feet, the S.I. had propelled itself into the sky, more than a couple of feet above the straw hat boy's head. It now hovered over the gawking boy, its body momentarily suspended in place; it was only seconds later when the S.I. plunged back to the earth, its heavy feet aimed at pulverizing the skull of its opponent.

Seeing the hefty creature coming at him, Luffy sprinted forward to avoid the obvious but deadly attack; as soon as he moved out of the way, the S.I. slammed into the ground, which became corrugated by the amount of force that was such an unexpected shock that the dirt failed to absorb it. The surface of the world vibrated under Luffy's feet, certainly not a pleasant sensation, as he did a one eighty to face his adversary. He noticed that even though the creature was back on firm ground, it remained hunched over, looking under its feet to see the effect of its action. He had to admit that out of all of the S.I.s he had fought, this one had the most languid mind; it was a wonder that the monster was able to catch its food at the pace its brain functioned. Yet, Luffy noticed that his success in dodging the blow had put him in a disadvantageous position.

_Crap, that S.I. is closer to Nami._ He stared past the creature, catching a glimpse of the Ba Gua; from the lack of activity inside, he was sure that the orange-haired girl was still asleep. _I better end this before it gets out of hand. Good thing that this Sadistic Impurity isn't the brightest of the bunch._ Determined to finish the fight, Luffy prepared his arms for a final workout when a treacherous exhalation caused every muscle inside his body to freeze.

The Ba Gua, planted firmly into the ground at rest, had responded to the sudden wave of vibrations by quivering along with the earth. By itself, the shifting of the machine should not have awakened the sleeper, but the dull heavy sound had reached the navigator's ears, which in turn caused the brain to send signals to rouse the body. With much effort, Nami barely lifted her head out of the vehicle when she saw a monstrous form looming over her body, its crimson eyes turning to stare into the brown irises that became seized with fear.

A piercing scream ripped through the air, creating a ringing throb in those unfortunate enough to be within the range of the cry. It may have been a major inconvenience to a human, but to the heightened senses of the S.I., the thoughtless shriek generated the same pain as if someone mercilessly fastened about ten screws into the top of the skull. Roaring from both anguish and fright, the creature changed its focus to the one who unwittingly tortured it; it aggressively swung its arm with intent to backhand the navigator with enough power to snap a human neck.

Her own instincts taking over, Nami pulled her head back into the Ba Gua, feeling the rush of wind go by as the hand missed its target. She was about to grab the wooden staff, her defensive weapon, hidden inside the vehicle when the Ba Gua rocked slightly; thinking it was the monster, the orange-haired navigator looked up to see not the strange creature but the black-haired boy's nakama, one of his feet placed on the metal edge. That gave the explanation of the movement, though the swordsman did not stay long in the position; with a quick burst of energy, Zoro pushed off the Ba Gua and sent himself straight for the S.I.'s torso, his twin katanas horizontally parallel to each other. At the same time, Luffy rushed at the creature's unprotected back while lengthening his arm in the opposite direction; his fingers closed into the palm as the muscles in the outstretched limb became firm.

Anybody viewing this situation would realize that the S.I. stood no chance against the fearsome duo. The first signal of pain came as a throbbing in its backside, the flesh around the collision vibrating from the point of contact. Before it had time to cry out a second signal of pain, this time near its chest, burst into its nervous system. What made it worse for the S.I. was the fact that the impact from behind pushed its body forward just as the katanas slashed sideways; the result was that the sharpened blades ripped the tissue deeper than the original intention. And because of its lean composition, the slight change made the weapons pierce its pectoralis major muscle. Luckily for the creature, it did not have to suffer the hurt for long; the shock from the double hit was so compassionate that it allowed the S.I. to blackout and become unaware of everything outside of its mind.

In the pale, moonlit night the two boys, protector and swordsman, stared at the opponent that lay defeated at their feet. It was not the way they wanted to spend their time, but circumstances forced them to partake in the fight regardless of their protests. With the enemy down, they were rid of one of the responsibilities, though now they had to decide on the fate of the S.I.

Nami's eyes were open to the max as she eyed the motionless creature, the fallen form still at level with the vehicle because of its size. She turned her gaze to the pair, grim expressions on their faces in spite of their victory. Finding her voice once more, the orange-haired girl shook away her fright and called out.

"Was that…"

"…an S.I." Finishing the sentence, Zoro walked back to the other Ba Gua and jumped into the vehicle. Nami continued to keep her eyes on the black-haired boy, who simply nodded to affirm the swordsman's information.

"Are you…okay? I mean, did you get hurt while fighting it?"

"Don't worry about me; I've fought plenty of S.I. to know what I'm doing. More importantly, are _you_ okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Zoro answered the question, though neither of the other two saw him. "He's asking because that thing was right next to you before we stopped it. I was actually surprised that you knew to duck when it was about to tear your head off."

"Thanks for the supporting details." The green-haired man rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, but kept quiet. "Still, I guess I should thank you both for saving my life."

Luffy grinned at her, the serious atmosphere lightening up. "No problem! We couldn't let our nakama get hurt, now would we?"

Caught off guard for a moment, Nami regained her composure while smiling to herself. _He's definitely a smooth talker. I should be careful around this one._ With this in mind, she looked over once more to the unconscious S.I.

"So, what are we going to do with that monster?"

* * *

The sound of a door closing brought the meticulous office back into Luffy's vision, which was bleary because of the quick doze. As he listened to the footsteps that drew closer to the open room, the boy remembered how there was disagreement about the method in dealing with the S.I. Zoro suggested that the group waited until morning before actively seeking a place to drop the monster off, an idea that Luffy had agreed to, but Nami insisted that the S.I. had to be divested from their presence; the final decision was to follow the navigator's proposal and look for a Marines office. The search was not an easy one, the building located at the same time the morning sun peeked over the horizon. Laborious as it was, Luffy could not help but feel that it was simpler to turn over the captured prey than retain it, and now that it was a new day, he found himself alert despite the loss of sleep.

Finally arriving, the young officer stopped in front of Luffy with a small smile on his suave face. Holding up an envelope with the symbol of the Marines etched into the corner, he smoothly handed the thin package to the protector, who accepted it while returning the smile.

"The Chief apologizes for being unable to meet with you personally, but he hopes you'll understand that, due to the circumstances, we are short-handed at the moment. Duties that should be dealt by the lower ranks are currently our responsibilities, so he is incapable of wasting too much time." Luffy nodded to show his sympathies; he had noticed that the man who greeted him was one unused to the job he had to currently fill. "If there is nothing else that needs to be relayed, the Marines wish you a good day." Though the farewell was concise, it was not unkind.

With reward in hand, Luffy went through the egress and back into the outside, brightening sky overhead and crisp vegetation underneath. Looking ahead, the boy saw his companions next to their respective Ba Gua, Zoro nodding off as he leaned against the edge while Nami sat on the hood of her vehicle; both had refused to go into the Marines office. Luffy could understand Zoro's choice; the chance of getting caught in a building full of people who would regard him as a threat was unappealing, even if the swordsman did well to keep his identity hidden. On the other hand, the black-haired boy could not comprehend Nami's resolve to stay outside; she did not have a good reason to avoid the presence of the Marines, or did she? Luffy decided not to voice this thought.

"Did you get rid of that thing?"

"Yup! The Marines will have to deal with that S.I. now."

"What's in the envelope, Luffy?"

The boy stared first at the mentioned item in his hand and then at the inquiring navigator. "This? It's just the reward they give me whenever I turn in a Sadistic Impurity."

An interested look crossed Nami's face. "Wait a second; you get paid for your work? I thought protectors were supposed to be volunteers?"

"We are, but the officials in the Marine Headquarters decided that the protectors would work harder if they had a reward to spur them on."

"The incentives defeat the purpose of volunteering."

Luffy shrugged at the light accusation. "I told them that I didn't want the money, but they would always insist. I found it easier to just accept without complaint. Besides, it helps me pay for my food."

She stayed quiet for a moment, keeping to her thoughts before sharing them, though not without a little hesitation. "You know, I've been thinking about what happened last night. Since it looks like we'll be traveling together for a while, wouldn't it be smart to buy a larger Ba Gua for the three of us? At the moment we're always separated in terms of vehicles; if we were able to be in just one, I think it'd be more advantageous for us."

"So you're saying that you want to upgrade our machines?"

"You could put it that way."

"Then you'll help us pay for the additional charges, right?"

"Of course!" _Yeah right._ Nami gave an innocent smile, though her eyes did their best to hide the guile.

Jumping into the larger Ba Gua, Luffy was soon ensconced in the driver's seat; the sudden action awoke the slumbering swordsman. The dark eyes opened and stared groggily towards the back of the protector's head.

"You ready to leave, Luffy?"

"Yeah." The said boy watched as, in response to the question, Zoro also climbed into the machine and claimed a space. "Hey Zoro, Nami wants us to get another Ba Gua, one that's bigger than the ones we already own combined. What do you think?"

"Do what you want." With that, the green-haired man fell asleep with his hands behind his head. Luffy shrugged and looked at Nami.

"I guess that's that. So, do you know a place that sells Ba Guas?"

"Well, I don't know about a specific shop, but," she scrutinized the unfurled map in her hands, "there's a town a good distance from here. If we pace ourselves, I'm sure we can get there before noon."

The likely chance of a restaurant in the town and the empty stomach from the previous night allowed excitement to grow in Luffy. "So we can still get breakfast, right?"

Nami saw that Luffy was becoming eager and smiled; she was starting to see how the mind of this protector worked. "I'd have to say that it would probably be brunch, but either way you'll get your food."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry to the next place!!!"

"Hold it!!!" The harsh command quickly halted Luffy, who was about to press down on the pedal. "You don't even know which direction it's in! Besides, if you keep forcing the Ba Gua to go that fast without proper use of the gear shift, you're going to ruin the machinery."

"Okay…then, you lead the way, navigator!"

* * *

The bright radiance of the sun made it impossible for him to stare into the sky without squinting. A new day had begun once more, likely to be filled to mischief to counteract the boredom of the everyday routine. And what better way to create excitement by giving the town a good wake-up call?

The boy scratched his curly black hair under a plaid bandana as he considered the options he had for his prank. His tanned skin coincided with the brown overalls that clothed his body, though his outfit did not include a shirt. But the most interesting aspect of the boy was his nose, an extended feature that was longer than that of the average person. _I already used bandits too many times…I know, I'll use that! Haven't mentioned it in a month, so somebody's gotta fall for it._ After taking a number of breaths, the boy burst across the town in order to cause as much havoc as he could.

"It's an S.I.!! Run for your lives!!! There's an S.I. in the town and it looks ravenous!!!"

The continual shout of desperation rang through the individual ears of the townspeople, used to the random outburst in the mornings. Many of the older couples simply continued their conversations, chuckling occasionally at the boy's choice of panic for the day. It was almost like a tradition, a harmless habit that did little to startle the people. Yet, the implied despair that accompanied the boy's frantic calls was enough to make some of the men raise their guards; in a world filled with monsters like the S.I., it would be foolish to become too comfortable with the supposed security.

Realizing that some of the inhabitants were exiting their homes in order to investigate the matter for themselves, the boy could no longer hold in his laughter. The distressed enunciation soon changed into jolly mirth as the trickster snickered at the incredulous looks on each of the faces. Still chortling, he called out his confession.

"Just kidding!! There's no S.I. anywhere near this town!!! Nothing to worry about, folks." A metal pot was flung at his head, which swiftly jerked away to avoid the projectile. The surprised expressions quickly turned to irritated fury as the people crept towards the boy with controlled steps; they were angry at him for playing the trick, but also embarrassed for actually believing the boy. One of the fooled, a fisherman by trade, brandished a broom at the one who created such a lie.

"You brat! We'll teach you to mess with our heads this early in the day!!!"

He was already gone before the man was finished with his threat, the wind aiding him in his flight. A moment of shock passed, and then the chase began; the townspeople furiously pursued after the miscreant in misplaced hopes of catching the rascal. However, years of fleeing gave the boy experience that managed to take him out of the way, saving him from trouble. With the boy out of the sight, the panting chasers were forced back grumbling to their homes. Interestingly, one could say that the regular events gave their legs a much needed workout, though it would be wise to keep this fact from the people at the moment.

Watching from his place on a tree branch, the boy laughed to himself as the people walked back to the town. Sure it was a lie, but he did not mean too much harm from it; besides, it was always hilarious to see them worked up over nothing. His legs stretched out in front of him, he leaned against the thick trunk and considered the lack of action in the vicinity. For as long as he could remember, peace reigned over the quiet settlement; nothing major had happened for a while now, so long that he began to wonder if there ever will be a time of chaos.

Under the tree, two boys, younger than the one above them, looked up with expectation. One of them, a child with his hair in the shape of bell-shaped vegetable, cried out to the older teen.

"Reporting for duty, Captain!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys!" Dropping from the branch, the "Captain" deftly landed in front of his subordinates and crossed his arms. "Are you ready for another day of adventure? Pepper? Carrot?"

The other boy, whose hat made his purple hair look like the top of a carrot, replied to the inquiry. "We're always ready, Captain Usopp!! Just say the word, and we'll follow you through anything."

Usopp gave him a nod of approval. "Good, that's the kind of loyalty that every member of my group should possess. By the way, where's Onion?"

"I think he's still in bed." Pepper replied in a nonchalant manner, as if it was not unusual for the third member to be late.

The older boy sighed. "It's not even that early right now. I wonder why he feels he needs to oversleep all the time." Right as he finished, a frantic pattering of feet made all three of the boys notice another person rushing over, his breaths coming out in heavy pants. The onion-like hairstyle immediately identified the newcomer as their tardy friend.

"We've got huge problems, guys!! A group of weird-looking people I've never seen before just stopped in the outskirts of our town!!"

"Liar." The accusation that came from the three mouths hit the messenger as if they had thrown heavy stones at his head.

"No, it's true!! I saw it with my own eyes!! They're at the southern end of town, near the edge of the wood. If you don't believe me, I'll let you guys see them for yourselves."

"Wait, so this isn't a joke?" The eyes of the captain grew as the realization took hold of his mind; the idea of random people stopping by their small town was highly unlikely, but not impossible. He continued to stare dubiously at Onion, though his doubt started to dissipate when he saw the serious expression on the boy's face. "Well, look at the time. I'd best be going now." Sprinting away from the boys, he headed for the middle of the town when he was stopped by their fierce cries.

"Where are you going Captain?!?!"

"You see, I've been given strict orders to avoid meeting strangers; it's supposed to be detrimental to my health."

"That's not true, well not entirely anyway." Carrot hesitated slightly as he thought about what Usopp had just said. Onion took this opportunity to convince their leader.

"I mean, I was surprised by their sudden appearance, but it's only three people."

"Only three?"

"Yeah, they came in two small-sized Ba Guas."

At the mention of the modest party, the captain's dwindling confidence suddenly became kindled once more. He had imagined an entire fleet of bloodthirsty men simply waiting to rape the town, but now he had to admit that he had blown it out of proportion. Perhaps, if they did plan to cause harm, he could chase them off and become a hero. Childish as it was, the teen could not help but put his idea into action.

"All right, men!! Our group has a responsibility of keeping the town safe from anything that threatens it!! In any case, let's go check them out!!"

With his fist raised high in the air, Usopp hurried towards the area where the targets were located without waiting for the rest of his group to follow. The unexpected change of heart astounded the younger boys, but each of them nodded to one another before sprinting after their leader, infected by his enthusiasm. They continued around the town until finally reaching their destination, in which they considerably slowed down in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the potentially hostile group. Even though he was the only one wearing corrective glasses, Onion was the first to point out the people.

"There they are!! I told you I wasn't lying."

The other's followed his outstretched finger, and realized that they were a few yards away from the parked vehicles. Wanting to avoid detection, the three boys quickly scurried behind a tree and studied the new arrivals from around the trunk. Curious himself, Usopp climbed the thick trunk and viewed the entire surrounding with his feet on the lower branches. He stared at them silently, wondering who they were and what their intentions were in the town.

* * *

After hours of driving the metal vehicle, it felt good to step into firm ground. Luffy removed himself from the Ba Gua and watched as the Zoro followed suit. The green-haired swordsman stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

"Finally! I was getting tired of sitting in that machine."

Luffy frowned slightly. "But all you did was sleep the whole way. Oh yeah, good job leading us, Nami!! I can't believe we actually made it to the town!!"

"It's my job, so I'll do it right. Honestly, how did you two manage before I joined your group?"

"It somehow worked out." Luffy gave his goofy grin that showed his carefree nature, and Nami simply shook her head.

"Hey you two! Not that it's important but it looks like we have some spectators." Zoro jabbed his index finger at the precise tree that was being used by the group of curious boys, revealing their hiding place to the other two. One would have thought that it was a harmless gesture, but to the energized youths the movement was all it took to activate their fight or flight mechanism; they chose the latter to be the safer alternative.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!!! RUN FOR IT!!!"

"Hold on a second!" By the time he looked under his feet, Usopp found that his group had dispersed, running for the safety of the town. Mouth agape, he turned his eyes back at Luffy and his nakama, who merely returned his stare, waiting for him to explain himself. His mind began to run its gears in order to deal with the situation; should he also bolt from the place or should he bluff his way out? After a few minutes of contemplation, Usopp knew what he had to do.

Leaping off of the branch, the long-nosed teen swiftly landed a couple of feet away from the tree and immediately crossed his arms, his face showing strict self-control as he frowned at his adversaries. In a deep, confident voice, he addressed the three people.

"Halt! If you intend on bringing destruction to this town you had best think twice. I am the Great Captain Usopp, leader of the famous militia known for its strength! With my seven thousand men, we will guard our sacred town from any offender who dares to challenge us!!" Confidence growing, he allowed his words to penetrate into the listener's ears.

The concept of a large number of people joining together for the sake of a single town was amazing to Luffy. Like his desire to protect the world, these men must have loved their homes enough to cooperate with one another for a common goal. His black eyes glittered with excitement as he caught everything that came out of the strange boy's mouth.

"Really? Seven thousand people? That's awesome!" And yet, he failed to notice the unbelieving glances the other two shot his way; they almost had a hint of pity for the seemingly naïve protector.

Nami raised her eyes and replied with definitive aura. "You're lying."

"How did you know?! You must be a genius to see through my deception!" The boy began to twist his body, as if he was shot through the heart by the missile of reality. It could have been said that he was over-exaggerating his reaction to the girl's semi-accusation, though Luffy seemed to find it amusing.

"Ha ha ha! You're kinda weird."

The long-nose immediately stopped the silly pretense and gave the protector a hard look. "Hey, don't laugh at me! I am a man who doesn't enjoy being insulted, so much so that some people call me 'Proud Usopp'."

"I see."

"Anyway, you guys aren't going to attack the town, are you?"

Luffy looked at the speaker as if he had lost his mind. "Why would we do something like that?"

"I guess that's a good thing. But why did you guys come here?"

The question was almost like a switch that triggered the straw hat boy's desire. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Nami and Zoro with a grin. "Let's go find a restaurant and fill our stomachs!!"

"Food sounds good right about now, as long as there's some alcohol to go with it." The green-haired man started to follow his nakama, who was already trotting at a brisk pace towards the buildings.

"What's the point of getting drunk in the middle of the day?" Nevertheless, the navigator went after the two, leaving Usopp standing with his mouth open. Apparently, a meal for their bodies was more important than a conversation with a random stranger, which is understandable.

"Hold on! I wasn't done talking yet."

The group plus the deceiving captain ran across the town, causing many of the people to turn curious gazes in their direction. The first two did not seem to mind these looks, the girl was slightly embarrassed but refused to lose sight of the others, and the last could have cared less about what they thought about him because he had lived in the town for too long. Eventually, thanks to Luffy's ridiculously strong sense of smell, the newcomers found a bustling eatery that took no time to serve them the expecting food. Though he was not hungry like the others, Usopp decided to sit down and watch them devour the viands at an alarming rate; intimidating as it was, the boy became interested in the group, deciding that he wanted to find out their story. Unfortunately, it took some time before the three opened up, though it was most likely because the boys were simply too busy satisfying their needs.

"So let me get this straight. You guys are protectors who are travelling through the lands while fighting against S.I.s? And right now, you're looking for a new Ba Gua?"

Nami placed her fork next to the plate and stared calmly at the inquisitive captain. "Most of what you said was correct, but don't put me in the same group as these two. I'm just a navigator who decided to team up with them for a common goal."

"Okay fine. Then you're two protectors and a navigator. But the important thing is that you're looking for a machine."

"That about covers our story."

"Hey owner! More meat at this table!!"

"Bring over some sake too!"

"Do you two even care about what we're talking about?!" Usopp's eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets as he looked with disbelief at Luffy and Zoro, who proceeded to disregard his outburst once their requests were fulfilled. Nami gave him a sympathetic nod, almost like she was telling him that she understood what he was going through.

"Ignore those two. They're probably more interested in their meal than our protection. So, do you know of any dealers who will be willing to sell us a Ba Gua?"

Crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair, the long-nose captain returned her gaze. "I hate to say this, but you kind of lucked out by coming to this town. Although it may seem larger than a village, it's still not big enough to draw the attention of a lot of merchants. As far as I know, there aren't any shops that carry the type of Ba Gua you would be looking for; most of them only have the kind that can't be used for long distances."

"Then we don't have any reason to stay in this town."

"Well, there's always that person."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there was a wealthy family who lived in a mansion at the edge of the town, opposite from the direction you came from. I think they were the richest family here, and they did not lack anything."

"Are you trying to say that we should ask them for help?"

"I would have said that if it wasn't for that tragedy." Luffy looked up from his meat, and even Zoro gave a glance that showed that he had at least a small amount of interest in the coming explanation. "About a year ago, the master and his wife became infected with a deadly disease that was deemed incurable by the doctors. Soon after the diagnosis, the couple passed away, leaving their only daughter to inherit everything they owned, including their properties and servants."

"A rich heiress…"

"Yeah. But what's the point of being wealthy if it brings pain and sorrow?" Usopp placed his hands behind his head and stared into the ceiling. "After the death, Kaya, the girl we're talking about, was bedridden because of the grief. It was quite recent that she began to overcome her emotions, step-by-step."

"'So at the moment, she's incapable of meeting our demands' is what you're saying?"

"It's not only that; she's unavailable to the public right now. By the request of her friends, Kaya went to her family's villa for rest and relaxation; it's a good distance away from the town, probably a day's trip if you used a Ba Gua."

They remained quiet, each in their own thoughts; Luffy chewed his meat, Zoro drank the alcoholic beverage straight from the bottle, Nami rested her chin inside the palm of her hand, and Usopp kept his eyes in the air. The conversations in the restaurant did not cease, the constant chatter always around the group but never acknowledged in their brains. It was like they were in their own worlds created by their subconscious, oblivious to their surroundings. Then, Nami rapped the table, not too forcefully but firmly with her outstretched hand.

"There's no use brooding over this for too long. We got unlucky, so we might as well try another town and see if we can get what we want. I say that we stock up on supplies and head for a big city, okay Luffy?"

"Sure! Let's see if we can get the supplies from this restaurant!! They seem to make good food."

"That's a really bad idea. If we aren't careful, our food will spoil in a short time because we don't have a refrigerator in our vehicles. No, leave that part to me! I'll make sure that we won't starve on our journey."

"By the way," Usopp paused as the attention was brought back to him, "you guys are on a journey to travel across the world, right?"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah, I thought we already made that clear."

"How about you let me join your group? With my remarkable skills, I can be your captain!!"

"No thanks." The protector, swordsman, and navigator all replied in harmony, an imaginary shadow hanging over their heads as they instantly rejected the offer while avoiding the boy's eyes.

"Don't you want to think it over?!"

Before they could say anything else, the three boys who had fled from the scene before now burst into the restaurant with heavy breaths and distress written on their faces. Quickly scanning the room, they caught sight of their captain and ran for the table in a hurry. Their appearance caused most of the people to stop for a second, but they soon figured that it was another game that was simply being played and ignored their behavior.

"Captain! We really need to talk to you in private!! It's very important, and we think that you need to hear this!!"

"Now hold on a second! What is the meaning of this, men?"

Pepper began to tug on the long-nose's overalls. "We mean it, Captain! It has to do with Kaya-san!!"

"Kaya?" At the mention of the girl's name, Usopp jumped up from his seat and followed the boys outside.

Nami stared after them with a curious glance before turning to the other two. "Looks like trouble."

"I wanna see what the fuss is about. They seemed really upset."

"It's not really any of our business though."

Determined to follow his instincts, Luffy refused to give in. "I still wanna go listen."

"All right, you win. Go pay for the meal, and then we'll go see what's going on."

It did not take more than five minutes to give the money to the cashier, and before long the group was walking towards the huddled boys who decided to remain near the building. It was not exactly private, but it was better than staying in the earshot of the people inside the restaurant. It seemed as if they were just beginning to inform their leader.

Carrot was the one who started. "Captain, you know how Kaya-san went on a vacation to her family-owned lake, right?"

"Of course I know! Everybody in town was supposed to have heard about it."

"Well, we believe that something happened to her while she was over there!"

"What are you talking about?"

Onion could not hold his tongue any longer. "Captain!! Kaya-san has been kidnapped!!!"

–참 재미있는 게임 이었어요–


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** As pathetic as it may sound, I finally went on a camping trip for the first time in my life. I have to say that it was an interesting experience, though now my body is completely sore (if only my house had an elevator…or a moving sidewalk). And yes, this note has nothing to do with this chapter, or my story in general. It was simply random information (:3). Luckily, I had finished the rough draft of this particular chapter before I left, so the trip thankfully did not cause a major delay.

_avatoa:_ I understand that there was a much longer gap between the updates; I believe that it is part of the curse of being a videogame addict. I hope that the interval this time was not too unbearable (;3). Thank you so much for reviewing.

_Darth Luffy:_ The fight with the S.I. was written at the spur of the moment (I am glad that you enjoyed it), which I found to be more satisfying than planning out what will happen. About the strength of the crew, I am afraid that the Straw Hats will always be overpowered in my mind (one of the downside of already knowing what happens in the plot). But I will go with the flow and figure something out for the rest of the Mugiwara. Your review is appreciated.

_AspergianStoryteller:_ As a reader, I can empathize with your feelings for cliffhangers. As a writer, I have to admit that cliffhangers are actually fun (-_-;). I have a basic idea of what I am going to do with each of the Straw Hats, but I will wait to reveal exactly what they are (more surprises for later, unless the readers manage to guess what I do^^). I will say straight out that I have no idea about what I will do with the Shichibukai. Truth is, I am unsure whether my story will get that far, but we shall see what happens. You have my thanks for your review.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and all of its characters belong to Oda.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Remnants of the boy's voice softly whispered into their ears, repeating the sentence that was more than just a couple of words strung together. It was a message of distress that brought inside them an uneasy strain. The group kept quiet, though nothing would have come out of their mouths even if they tried, as they watched the body of their new acquaintance start to shake. Whether from shock or fear, the constant twitch of his shoulders and the rippling of his clothes indicated that he was troubled by the unexpected news. It took an effort to keep calm, but Usopp managed to continue the conversation, although his voice wavered slightly.

"What in the world are you talking about? Kaya's supposed to be at her villa with over half of her body guards! There's no way that she could be kidnapped if there's about thirty men watching her."

Carrot shook his head. "I don't know if Kaya-san is really kidnapped, but we did see one of her guards limping towards her mansion with his clothes covered in blood!"

Pepper added his opinion. "Even though he was really hurt, he didn't stop at all! It was like he was determined to find help."

"I still think she was kidnapped." Onion frowned as all eyes turned to him. "How else could that man become that state?"

"If you ask me, Captain, I'm not so sure what the truth is. But I think that Kaya-san is in some kind of trouble…"

Usopp nodded at Carrot, his brain too numb to think through the situation clearly. What was he suppose to believe? The men hired to protect Kaya with their lives are certainly not pushovers; they were trained to defend the girl against any difficulty that might threaten her life, always putting their lives on the line. However, based on his crew's report, there really did seem to be something wrong with the picture. They may tell a few little fibs at times, but the boys would never joke around if something important really happened. Unable to come to a conclusion, the long-nose knew that there was only one thing he could do.

Turning away from his friends, Usopp rushed towards the town with frightening speed, his body pumping energy into his lean legs. He ignored everything around him, deftly avoiding any obstacles that stood in his way; nothing was going to slow him down, let alone stop him, from finding out what exactly was going on.

As Luffy watched him move out of sight, he could not help but feel his interest for the incident grow. There was something different about the long-nose's action; before, he seemed to be putting on a façade, trying to impress them, but once he heard that the girl might need help, he wasted no time in doing what he probably felt was right. His decision to bolt was rash, but Luffy believed that he could empathize with the teen. From the corner of his eye, he caught a slight movement and turned his attention to the three boys who remained behind and stared at the protector. Hesitating at first, they found the courage to address the older boy.

"Did you hear everything?"

"We walked out as soon as it started, so yes." It was best to be honest to get the information needed.

Then came the question that was on their minds. "Can you go after the Captain? He doesn't listen to us when he gets like this, and we don't know what he'll do…"

Luffy crossed his arms and tried hard to put on a stern face. "And what makes you think that I'll be able to influence your Captain?"

Onion returned the look, his mind still timid but his eyes shining with resolve. "We just know that you can do something. Will you help us out?"

"We'll see what we can do." He turned to his nakama with a smile before running in the same direction Usopp took to at least keep him within his vision. She knew this would happen, so Nami started as soon as she saw the boy change direction; with luck, the navigator will be able to keep up with the energetic protector. Zoro had no problem coming last and chased after the teen in a more controlled pace, sweat barely breaking as he held his position in the rear. It was not long before the three pursuers were shapeless figures in the distance.

* * *

The time spent by the hired architecture definitely did not go to waste. The mansion that was the product of the man's work was appealing to the visual senses; the structure of the sublime home inspired a sense of fascination, especially at first sight. Surrounding this majestic building was a lengthy wall made of the finest quality of stone, known for their appearance as well as their strength. The height of the partition gave an impression of a tower hovering above the curly head of the teen. No matter how many times he laid eyes on Kaya's house, he could not help but be awed at the representation of the vast amount of wealth the parents had possessed, and which was currently in the hands of the pitiable girl.

He did not stop his legs until he was in front of the steel gate of the entrance that protected the valuable lodgings from anyone who dared to bring harm. Little good it did when its owner was away from its domain. Raising his right fist, Usopp pounded the sturdy bars with all of his strength, the constant hammering devoid of uniformity due to his haste. He needed to see someone right at that moment, someone who could provide more information than he already had.

"Open up! I know that one of you stayed behind to watch the house, and I want some answers!! Come on!! It's an emergency!!!"

It took several more minutes of unceasing abuse against the gate before his cries were answered. In response to the disturbance, a man neatly dressed in a black suit came out of the house and walked to the entrance, opening the gate only after he recognized the disturber although he had guessed the identity beforehand. White curly hair, which was more coiled than Usopp's, along with two ribbed horns protruding from the top of his head made the man look similar to a ram; it was quaint, to say the least. Though he may have been peeved by the barbaric method the boy had used to catch his attention, there lacked any feelings of anger. Peering closely at Usopp, the man addressed the impatient teen in a calm voice.

"Hello Usopp-kun. Is there something troubling you today?"

"Look, Merry-san. I know that you're the butler in charge of taking care of Kaya's home while she's gone, but I'm sure that you have some way of communicating with the guards at her villa. So I ask that you be frank. What happened to Kaya?"

"Everything is under control, Usopp-kun. I know you are one of Kaya-san's trusted friends, but you should not spend your time worrying too much about her. I promise that we do our best to protect her from harm."

Usopp remained unconvinced by the reassuring statements. "All right, then what happened to the injured man that came into town today?"

A quick flicker of surprise was immediately masked by cool indifference as Merry stared at the cunning youth. "That is confidential information, Usopp-kun, and I am not permitted to reveal such knowledge except to special individuals."

"Come on! You should at least tell me what's going on!!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience. On another note, are the people behind you part of your company?"

He whipped his head around to see the three he had previously talked to at the restaurant. There was Luffy with the customary grin wide on his lips, Nami with her arms crossed in front of her chest, and Zoro with the same nonchalant look he had since arriving at the town. How long they were listening in the back he could not tell, and though it surprised him to see them there, he knew that this was an opportunity that he could not pass. Swaggering over to the straw hat boy, the long-nose thrust his arm around the shoulders while still talking to Merry.

"Actually, these guys are very important friends that I called in case something like this happened. Let me introduce you to the protectors, Merry. Don't worry, I'm kind of like their commander."

"Yeah that's right…wait a second." Luffy was about to correct the lie when Usopp jerked his arm without letting the butler see the action. He needed the three to play along if he was to learn anything, so he hoped that he got the message across.

At the mention of the protector, Merry seemed to lighten up perceptively, yet doubt still lingered in his mind. He had to be careful with his next decision; one mistake could cost his master dearly. Clearing his throat, the man turned his attention to the youth next to Usopp.

"Am I talking to the protector in question?"

"Yup! That's me!"

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but you wouldn't happen to have some sort of evidence for your title, would you? To me, you look a little too young to be employed in such a dangerous job."

"That's okay. I'll show you the letter I got from the Supreme Commander." With this said Luffy rummaged through the pockets on his pants and produced a folded piece of paper that had seen too much already. Various parts of the letter were crumbled after moving inside the pocket, especially whenever the boy was fighting. Yet, once it was spread out and smoothed over, the words looked as if they had been written only a few seconds ago. He handed the needed verification to the strange looking man, who studied the contents.

"You are Luffy-san, I suppose?" A single nod confirmed the identity. "I see. I apologize for my skepticism, but I was unsure whether I could trust someone with the knowledge of such a desperate situation. However, this might end up being beneficial to Kaya-san, especially if you are a strong protector."

"Now will you let us know what's going on?" Anxious to know the fate of his friend, Usopp failed to conceal the apprehension in his voice.

"Okay, Usopp-kun. I guess you win after all." He looked at each face before he continued. "As you already know, one of Kaya-san's guards arrived here a few hours ago. Although he said that he did well to keep out of sight, he must have made an error since he was seen. But that is beside the point. When I found him in front of this gate, I was alarmed by the extent of his injuries and immediately brought him into one of the rooms." Closing his eyes, as if he was attempting to clear the memory from his vision, Merry became silent for a brief moment. It was not long before he went on. "Right before he lost consciousness, he revealed to me something that caused the blood inside my veins to freeze."

It was Nami who asked. "What did he say?"

"He told me…that the villa in which Kaya-san is staying has been broken into and taken over by a powerful group of bandits. Every one of the guards who went with the mistress has been slaughtered except for the man who managed to escape and bring the message to me."

The news hit Usopp hard enough to make him lose his hold on his mind. He wanted to believe that everything that had been said was just a sick joke. Yet the seriousness of the butler and the gravity of the situation told him that Kaya was indeed in danger. In a voice that almost sounded as if he was drunk, the long-nose asked the question that was burning in his head.

"And…what about Kaya?"

Merry took a deep breath. "According to what the guard said, she has not been harmed, but she remains a prisoner inside her own villa. Yet, I fear for her safety in the presence of such bloodthirsty scoundrels."

It was the last straw for Usopp. Removing his arm from Luffy, he turned about-face and ran in the opposite direction of the mansion, back to the town. The black-haired boy watched him leave, and then returned his attention to the butler in front of him. He almost pitied the man, but he knew that this was the last thing Merry wanted. Instead, Luffy gave him time to collect himself, for he knew what was to come.

Gaining control over his emotions once more, Merry stared straight into Luffy's eyes and held the gaze. "It might seem abrupt, Luffy-san, but will you listen to the request of this poor butler who is torn between saving his master and leaving his master's house and a dying man unattended?"

"I'm listening."

"Will you go to my master and save her from her predicament? Will you defeat the villains who have desecrated her time of relaxation and make sure that she is brought back to her home of peace?"

Luffy smiled. "Of course I'll help her. That's what protectors are supposed to do."

"You have my upmost gratitude, Luffy-san. I will make sure to repay you somehow once I know that my master is saved."

"Oh, there's no need for that!"

"But I insist!"

"That's alright. Besides, it's just enough for me to bring her back safe and sound…" The punch hit the back of side of his head, making him totter slightly to the left. One look at the orange-haired navigator told him that she was annoyed by his denial of receiving a reward, though he could not understand why she would feel that way. He was not facing an S.I., so he felt that he should not get compensation for his assistance. Apparently, Nami thought otherwise.

"Um, excuse me. We do have one request that we hope can be met."

"And what would that be?"

She put on her best smile and spoke with confidence. "We were actually hoping to find a shop that sold Ba Gua fit for traveling long distances, but it turned out that such stores did not exist in this town. Would you happen to know how we could procure such a vehicle?"

"I will see what I can do about that. Please, though, I beg you to keep Kaya-san from harm. She has already been through much."

"Don't worry about it. We'll make sure to bring her back, right Luffy?"

Rubbing his head, more out of habit than from pain, Luffy flashed another grin. "That's right."

Merry bent his back and gave all three a low bow. "Thank you so much. I put my master's life in your hands." They nodded to him, accepting the gratitude even though it should not have been given until they had completed their task. Bringing himself upright once more, the butler looked as if he had a certain realization. "Oh, would you mind taking Usopp-kun with you? He might not be as strong as a protector, but I am sure that he knows the direction in which the villa is located. And I am sure that he would appreciate it if he could go with you."

Luffy gave a thoughtful glance into the air. "We'll think about it. In the meantime, you should take care of the other man, the one who's hurt."

"Yes. Take care, young protectors. I will pray for your swift return."

* * *

He could not give in to his despair, not yet. Not until all of his options were exhausted. He did not stop running as he entered into the heart of the town, the area where most of the people were spending the afternoon that was slowly reaching its peak. At the sound of his feet hitting the ground, many of the conversing individuals stared curiously at the teen; some merely shrugged off his presence and continued with their business, others waited for something to come out of his mouth.

Trying to get air into his lungs, Usopp found that his breath was still labored but he could not wait another second. "Everyone, there's an emergency! Bandits have invaded Kaya's villa, and she's being held captive!! We need to hurry and save her!!!" He got a mix of disbelieving looks and starts of surprise, though nobody made an attempt to move. "What's the matter with you guys?! Why are you just standing there?"

"Are you sure that you're not pulling our legs again?"

Usopp searched for the person who dared to even think of such a question, but the speaker was lost within the crowd. "Of course I'm not lying! You've got to listen to me!!"

Then fell the axe that would completely cut him off, delivered by a middle-aged woman. "It's not good to lie about these things, Usopp-kun. I talked to Kaya-san's main butler Kurahadol today at the market. He was buying extra supplies for the mistress, and when I asked him about her condition he assured me that everything was fine. There weren't any indication of worry on his face, which would have been different if there really was an emergency."

There was nothing more that he could say that would convince the people now. They stared at him with dismay, no longer swayed by his words. Yet, he decided to try one last time. "I'm telling the truth this time!! Kaya is really in danger!! I heard…"

"Now don't you think you've gone too far, you brat?" The fisherman, the same from the morning, stepped out of the crowd and spoke to the teen in a threatening voice. "Not only do you insist on lying to us, but you're also using Kaya-san for your own foolishness. What did she ever do to deserve such treatment?" A number of people began to murmur their agreement with the man. It did not help matters that Usopp completely lost control of his temper.

"It's you guys who are the fools! I'm trying to help Kaya out, yet you're too stupid to realize that it's the real deal this time!!"

"Who do you think you are, calling your elders stupid?!" A couple more people joined the fisherman and were now easing towards him, their eyes filled to the brim with anger. "I think it's time for you to learn your manners, boy."

So his previous actions were coming back to torment him at a time that was most inconvenient. His reputation as the liar of the town prevented anybody from taking him seriously, even though he was honest in his cry for help. Which would hurt more: the fact that there was not a single person who would believe you or the fact that a friend would come to harm because of your own behavior? Usopp did not have long to ponder this thought, for he could see that the townspeople were approaching him with an ominous air. Of course, his life would remain his own, but he would definitely get some sort of punishment that the people will see fit. He would have remained in his place, stunned by the circumstances, if there were not more pressing matters to attend.

Turning away from the others, Usopp sprinted as fast as he could away from their wrath; in response to the retreat, the people who were more irascible than the others went after the teen, their harsh voices calling for him to stop. But who in their right mind would actually listen to a bunch of fuming folks planning to release their fury? Luckily, thanks to the years of the morning chase, Usopp was able to outrun even the fastest of the pursuers, even though he began to lose the feeling in his legs; he needed to get away from everything if he was to think of a different plan. From what he could tell, he did not have the help from the town, the support that he had put his trust in. He had to come up with something else, yet his brain was still numb from the lash he received after extending his arm out for aid.

Lungs burning for a breath of air, Usopp slowed down after seeing that the others had fallen back. It was not long before he stopped all together, his back bent with his hands on his knees, to focus on getting his body to calm down. His heart thumped inside his chest, both from the adrenaline and the reaction from the people. In his haste, he did not consider the current relations he had with the town; the way they had responded to his plea was sort of understandable if one considered their position. He had pulled his pranks on them for the past few years; it was no wonder that they would find it difficult to take his word for truth. Part of the blame lay with him, which was why it hurt even more.

Finally calmed down, the long-nose looked up and saw that the road was leading him into the woods, a straight line of wooden fence extending on either side of the paved path. In the midst of his confusion, he could vaguely remember that it was the same road he had used to get to the straw hat boy and his crew. How long ago it seemed, as if the meeting with the protector had taken place days before when in reality it was only hours. Then, in front of his eyes, standing with black eyes boring into his, was Luffy.

His trademark straw hat lay resting on top of his head, though the normal, carefree grin was now replaced with a somber frown. He stared at Usopp, waiting for him to approach rather than moving on his own. To his side, Zoro leaned against the fence with his sharp glance refusing to leave the specific area around the two; Nami stood next to him and, like the swordsman, watched the confrontation between the protector and the long-nose. For a time, both teens stared at each other, as if they wanted the opposing individual to make a movement. However, Usopp knew that this sort of encounter would not get them anywhere, and time was of the essence.

"Did you guys get all the information about Kaya?"

Luffy held the other's gaze while speaking in a controlled voice. "Yeah. That butler, Merry I think, described the general parts of the situation to us."

"I see."

"And since I'm a protector, I decided to take the job of chasing away the bandits and bringing the girl back to her home."

Usopp started at this declaration, but the strong light in the straw hat boy's eyes revealed that he was not one to shrink away from the danger. Perhaps this was what they called courage, or temerity. Then, a new idea, one that terrified himself, came into the teen's mind.

"I want you guys to take me with you."

If Luffy was surprised at all, he did well to keep it from showing on his face. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Damn it! You should know by now that Kaya is my friend! I'm not going to leave her out there alone, and as much as I want to trust you guys, I would feel better if I can escort her back here myself."

"You don't need to worry about her safety. We'll be sure to do our job."

Usopp glared at the protector. "I already told you that I want to go. You guys are probably professionals, but I still want to help!"

Luffy nodded. "All right, but before I accept your offer, you need to tell me what you're good at doing."

"What I'm good at doing?"

"Yeah. Like…I stretch." Luffy turned to Zoro and nodded for him to continue.

Taking the hint, Zoro got up from his position and faced the long-nose. "I cut."

Nami did not need an extra clue. "I steal."

Usopp could see what they were referring to, but he knew he had to be truthful. "I hide."

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!!!" The three lost their temper at the blatant confession of weakness.

"Look, I just wanted you guys to know the facts. Most likely, I'm not as strong as you guys. I don't have any special skills I can think of, but," his eyes flashed with a determined force that overshadowed his fear, "I'm willing to risk my life in order to save Kaya!"

The grin came back onto Luffy's face as he listened to the long-nose speak. Although he had already planned to take him with them, the protector wanted to test the teen to see whether he truly wanted to save the girl. Needless to say, the way Usopp reacted to his questions was enough to convince Luffy. He gave a short laugh, which amazed the other, before speaking in a more relaxed tone.

"All right, you win. You can come with us."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course! Besides, you're the one who's supposed to lead us to the villa anyway. There was no way I would have said no."

Usopp's smile was weak when compared to Luffy's gargantuan expression. "Thanks, Luffy. I promise that I'll do my best."

Nami walked into the middle of the road and began the give the plan. "Okay, now that we're ready, I think we should get going. From what Merry-san told me, it's going to take us some time to actually get to the villa. Am I right, Usopp?"

"That's right. If we go really fast in your Ba Guas, it shouldn't take that long, though."

"The problem is that our vehicles are already strained to the max, thanks to these two speed demons."

Zoro smirked. "You should try it yourself, navigator. It's actually pretty fun."

"Fun my ass! You wouldn't be saying that if you crashed into something, but that's beside the point. If we go at a reasonable pace, how long do you think it will take us, Usopp?"

"Probably a few hours. If we stretch it, we could get there before it gets too dark."

"We'll plan on that. Now, about the Ba Guas: Usopp, you're going to ride with Luffy and lead the way. Zoro and I will follow after you two in my machine."

"Haha! Zoro, you have to sit on the metal!" Luffy chuckled as he thought about how he had to do the exact same thing.

Usopp glanced at the green-haired man, who did not look particularly excited for the trip. "Um, I'm sorry…Zoro."

The green-haired man simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"Is everybody clear with the ride situation?" The nods from the boys told Nami that they knew what to do. "Okay, let's get going then."

"Hold on!" Usopp paused as all eyes turned to him. "I need to grab some stuff from my house, you know, for the fight. I know that we'll have to face the bandits, and I want to be ready for them."

The protector tilted his head to the side. "Okay, but hurry back. We can't leave without you."

Knowing this fact to be true, Usopp gave a thumbs-up to the group and headed for his home. His legs were stiff from all the running he did that day, but he forced his muscles to relax. There would be more to come for the rest of the day, especially when they get to where Kaya was trapped. Shuddering to himself at the thought, Usopp focused his mind on getting to his house and collecting his materials. He would need everything for this rescue if he planned on holding on to his life.

* * *

He came up to the doors made of oak with the groceries in two paper bags ensconced within his arms. A perfectly maintained, tasteful suit covered his lanky body, which some claimed to be as fit as any one of the younger men in the town. His dark hair was slicked back with precision, the black strands occasionally changing to a shadowy green when the sun hit them at a certain angle. A pair of striped shoes, carefully polished, covered his feet. It was all for the image he wanted to convey: the perfect bulter. It might also have been his personality that made him take meticulous care of his appearance.

Propping both bags up with one arm, he used the other to search through his pocket for the key that would let him into the mansion. It took no time at all, since it was the only object that he had in his possession, and soon he was walking through the spacious foyer and into the kitchen. He made sure to create as much noise as he could so his presence could be known by any occupants who were in the house. Just as he predicted, another person came into the room with a questioning look.

"Kurahadol-san? What brings you here?"

"Ah, Merry! I apologize if my activities have disturbed you." Kurahadol stopped pretending as if he was busy with the items in front of him and turned to the other butler. The glasses he always wore slipped down his nose, which he remedied by pushing the frame up with his open palm, his fingers keeping away from his face. "I merely thought that our mistress could use some more supplies so I decided to stop by after buying a few things. I trust that everything is well here."

"Kurahadol-san, are you not aware of what is happening to Kaya-san at the moment?"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you saying? Kaya should be at the villa right now, enjoying her time and getting the rest she needs."

Merry tried to keep his nerves together. "Perhaps it all happened after you left, sir, but I have been informed that bandits have taken over the lady's residence and is currently holding her against her will."

"Where did you learn this, Merry?"

"One of the guards managed to escape and come here. He told me the bare necessities before losing consciousness."

A concerned glance came from Kurahadol. "He's still alive, correct?"

"Thankfully, yes. The wounds were severe, but I managed to clean them and wrap fresh bandages over the area. He might feel sore for the next few days, but I'm sure that he will live."

"I see. So Kaya is in danger, and I, her caretaker, am not even at her side."

"I understand that you're worried, but I know for a fact that she'll be fine."

"What makes you say that Merry?"

A proud smile came onto his lips as he told the man. "As soon as I heard about what happened, I was going to find help when a group of protectors arrived at our doorstep. I was first skeptical because of their age, but something about them told me that they would be able to save Kaya-san. So I told them about the situation, and they took the job." He silently thanked his luck for their arrival while closing his eyes, which prevented him from noticing Kurahadol's expression. "Hopefully they'll clear the villa of the bandits and bring Kaya-san by tomorrow."

"It's your loyalty to the mistress, so I don't blame you. However, don't you think you acted too rashly? Who's to say that they won't lose their way and abandon the mission?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kurahadol-san. I asked them to take Usopp-kun with them. He knows where the villa is located, so getting there won't be a problem."

"Yes. Now, show me the poor bastard who was mistreated by the villains."

Merry nodded and led Kurahadol into an empty room that was being used as a temporary infirmary. In the only bed lay the man, passed out from fatigue and pain. The unkempt hair and light stubble on his face revealed that he had not washed himself for at least a day. Like Merry said, various parts of his body were bound by a white material that kept his wounds from expelling any more of his vital liquid. Other than the slight paling of his skin, the man did not seem too incapacitated. Kurahadol took one look at the guard before turning away. Merry acknowledged the gesture and stared at the sleeping man.

"He hasn't woken up since he told me about what happened. Still, it might be better for him to rest."

Without a word, Kurahadol walked over to the window and looked out into the town. Nobody was in the vicinity of the mansion, most of the people busy preparing for supper or simply talking to their neighbors. The grounds were as empty as the wilderness he had passed to get back to town. A small frisson ran through his body. "You should be exhausted Merry. It must have been a long day with all the excitement."

"It was a bit tiring, but as long as everything turns out fine, I'll be okay."

"I see. Well, now that you've done your best, you should take a rest." He turned around with a peculiar energy in his eyes that contradicted his normally benign character. A frightening sneer came onto his lips as he pushed up his glasses with his hand, though once again the fingers kept from coming in contact with his skin.

Merry blinked a couple of times before he managed to speak in a trembling voice that gave away his fear. "Ku-Kurahadol…san?"

* * *

"Just keep following this river, and you'll get to the villa!"

Nami waved her hand in acknowledgement of the information. Her Ba Gua followed after the boat-shaped vehicle that Lufy drove, thankfully at a speed that was tolerable. Secretly, she would have allowed the boy to rush forward this time, due to the circumstances, but the protector remembered what happened the last time he pulled such a stunt and instead made sure to keep within her sight. Behind her seat, on top of the metal, was Zoro, who managed to spread out his legs in such a space. Gripping the vehicle under his body, the swordsman had no problem staying on the moving machine, though he made sure to keep his foot away from the hidden compartment that remained slightly ajar.

Usopp nodded to the response. There was not a possibility of the two machines becoming separated, but the long-nose wanted to make sure that they would be able to get to the destination if he somehow could not direct them any further. He sat back down and stared at Luffy, who did not seem too worried about the oncoming battle. The silence was agonizing because it let the mind begin the senseless worrying. "So, have you fought a lot of bad guys before?"

"I'm not sure by what you mean when you say 'bad guys', but I've been in a couple of fights. Mostly against S.I.s, though."

_Still more experience than I have._ Usopp became quiet again as he wondered how he was going to get through the night. This would be the first time he would actually face people who would want to kill him, well, people who would truly want to cut his throat, unlike the townspeople who merely griped at him in irritation. He had to admit that the relaxed disposition of the straw hat teen calmed him down slightly. "It must be great to have such confidence since you're a protector."

Luffy came out of his thoughts and asked the question he had been brooding over. "Was anybody in your family a protector?"

He was surprised by the inquiry, but answered it nevertheless. "Yeah. My dad's a protector, but he left when I was still a baby. I don't remember anything about him, so I couldn't tell you too much about it."

"Is his name 'Yasopp'?"

Usopp bolted up, staring wide-eyed at the grinning boy. "How do you know my dad's name?"

"Haha! I thought that you looked familiar. You reminded me of a friend of mine from a long time ago. It made more sense after I remembered that he told me he had a son about my age."

"He talked about me?"

"Nonstop. Sometimes I wondered why he left you in the first place if he missed you so much. But when I asked him about it, he would always slap my back and say that, even though he regretted leaving his family, the call to protect the world was too great for him to ignore."

"Wow, he said something like that? Was he alone when you met him?"

"No, he was always with my other friends in a group that was led by Shanks."

"Hold on a second. You don't mean 'Red-haired Shanks' do you?"

Luffy looked back at the long-nose with amazement. "That's right, but how do you know him?"

"Are you kidding me? Shanks is one of the most famous of the protectors, and his group's one of the few that haven't disbanded! Most alliances barely last for three years, but his is still together even after ten!" Usopp leaned his back onto the side of the Ba Gua. "I can't believe that my dad is part of Shanks' crew."

"Well you should believe it, because it's true. He was with them until I saw them leave, and I'm sure that he's still hanging out with the same people."

Usopp smiled. "I guess you're right."

"By the way, is that the place we're heading to?"

He stared in the direction Luffy pointed, his eyes spying the large building that was constructed for use during vacations. Next to the villa was an immense lake where the river deposited its supply of water, the smooth surface colored by the light of the setting sun. Usopp noticed that the skies towards the east were already darkening from absence of the celestial orb, a couple of stars revealing their location in the colorless canvas. By the time they repeat the plan to each other and enter the villa, it would be nightfall, but at least they had arrived before the sun completely left their presence.

He signaled to the other Ba Gua, informing them that they were getting close. Both vehicles slowed down noticeably in an attempt to muffle any sounds that would give away their location to the enemy. They would have to be careful when dealing with such types of people. Hopefully, luck would be on their side that night. Looking up again to the approaching night, Usopp noticed the shape of the moon; less than half of its body illuminated the sky, the form shaped like an arc.

* * *

The white bandage became crimson with blood as he carefully wiped his hands clean. He took his time; there was no need for him to hurry. Underneath him on the floor were two bodies that remained motionless, dark pools forming around them. The room, which was in order just hours before, was utterly devastated. Long marks cut into both the wall and the floor, as if a beast had sunk its claws into the room and ripped through the material with ease. It was a sight that pleased his eyes, which retained the dangerous glow filled with controlled bloodlust.

Drenched in the pale moonlight, he noticed that his glasses had slipped onto his nose again. He threw the soiled bandage into the air and used both of his palms to push the eyewear back into its rightful place, smiling to himself because his idiosyncrasy. Stepping over the fallen men, he made sure to avoid getting his shoes soaked from the blood while finally loosening the bothersome tie around his neck.

When he had found out that others knew of hostage, he felt his murderous intent rise for the ones who revealed the information. The sole reason for him coming back was to keep the peace that had settled over the minds in the town, so if word got out about the truth, he would be facing complications that could have been avoided. However, as he continued to think about it, he realized that the change should not hinder his plans. After all, it was only a group of rats that were opposing him, people who would not be missed in the town if they were killed. No, nothing would stop him now that he was so close to obtaining what he desired.

Leaving the mansion, Kulahadol made sure to close and lock the doors in order to prevent curiosity from rising inside any passerby. Everything must follow his plan, absolutely everything. He strolled over to the waiting Ba Gua, a special-ordered machine customized for speed. The sleek metal felt cool under his fingertips, the vehicle coming to life after reacting to his touch. It was built to look like a motorcycle he had once seen in his journey across the land, a time of his life that he was not particularly fond of. Still, it had provided the experience he needed for the exact occasion. Mounting onto the vehicle, the pseudo butler rushed through the darkness, the wind blowing back the open coat, and began to close the distance between him and the villa where all the affected will soon collide.

–이런 사람은 무서우면서 멋있어요–


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **For me, classes start on the twenty-fifth. This will mean one of two things: I will not have as much time to write (because of my studies) or I will be able to produce more chapters (I found it easier to write in my dorm than at my house). This is just a heads-up in case I start to fall behind in updates (hopefully this will not come true -_-)

_avatoa_: I hope that you will find this chapter to be acceptable :). Thank you for your review.

_Darth Luffy:_ I was hoping to make it look like a preparation chapter, one filled with information for the reader. Of course, underlings cannot hold a candle to the two fighters, but the boss might be a different story; we shall see. In regards to the customized Ba Gua, I also wonder what will happen to it… Enjoy the new chapter! And your review was appreciated.

_Sora Tayuya:_ I am glad that you find this story interesting, because I do have my doubts about it. You have my thanks for your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece and all of its characters belong to Oda.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

It looked much larger when one was standing right next to it, though it was still small compared to the mansion they had visited hours before. About three stories high, the exterior of the villa looked as if somebody took constant care of the building, preventing it from taking on a dilapidated appearance. A miniature flower garden surrounded the front of the vacation house, the individual flowers offering their unique fragrances to the night air. A single path created by smooth, carefully-placed stones outlined the way to the painted door that served as the front entrance.

The back of the villa was covered with springy grass that made a smooth transition into moist soil, as the shore of the wide lake was only a couple of yards away from the rear door. Clear, cool water softly lapped the ground, the shallow edge of the body of water giving way to a depth that surprised many who underestimated it. This would have been an ordinary setting if it was not for the immense machine docked to the right of the villa; one glance revealed that it was a Ba Gua in the shape of a ship. The height of the stem in front of the structure was carved into a representation, with a touch of reality, of a feline's head. Piercing slit eyes stared in front while its jaws opened menacingly as if it was hissing. Accurate work had formed the sharp fangs, making them look like they were bared at an enemy. Thanks to the shadows created by the disappearing moon and a coat of black paint, the figure was shrouded in ominous darkness.

Inspite of the quiet still of the wilderness, the group knew that the tranquility was an illusion that hid the evil lurking inside the villa. The idea of a recovering, rich heiress in the company of corrupt bandits certainly was not encouraging. For all they knew, the men could already have taken her life if she proved to be uncooperative; Usopp desperately hoped that this was not the case. Ironically, dazzling light poured through the glass of every single window the villa possessed. Perhaps the bandits wanted people to know that the building was occupied, though this action would have done little since there was no other residence in the area. It probably was more an impulse than a need. Either way, the glaring brilliance made it seem as if the environment outside the villa was darker than it really was.

Standing near the door, the group kept their voices soft as they contemplated the best approach to rescuing Kaya. Usopp gave his opinion of the matter while summarizing the basic information. "So, we're dealing with a villa with three floors and too many rooms for us to count. There is a good chance that Kaya is being kept in the highest floor, away from the grunts."

Luffy could not help asking. "Because she's too valuable to be harmed?"

"Most likely, yes. Our objective will be to get to the top, rescue Kaya, and escape from the building as fast as we can."

Nami found something missing from the plan. "What about the bandits?"

"We'll figure something out." He had hoped to avoid any confrontation with the dangerous people, and the navigator would have agreed, but Luffy and Zoro did not seem like the type to elude a fight. Still, the hostage was the priority, so there could not have been too many complaints.

"But why are we going through the front?" A hint of curiosity was mixed into the calm tone of the swordsman.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." Usopp gave a smile that was filled with pride. "You see, the most vulnerable place for a person who has broken into a house would be the front room. I mean, if the Marines or any other threat burst through the entrance, the poor fellow would be wide open. Rather than putting himself at risk, the criminal would probably decide to hide in one of the rooms in the back, therefore giving himself more time to escape his fate."

Luffy's eyes opened wide. "Wow, I never would've thought of that!"

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm here then, right?"

Zoro pushed one of his katanas out of its sheath with impatience. "I think we've talked enough. It's time we went in."

Nami nodded and addressed the entire group. "Is everybody clear about the plan?"

"Yup! Now, let's go!" Refusing to wait any longer, the impulsive leader turned the brass knob, which was surprisingly left unlocked, and plowed through the doorway. The other three followed after him and found that they had to adjust their eyes to the light, which was blinding after the extended stay in the dark.

If the exterior of the villa was considered impressive, then the interior would be considered remarkable. A hardwood floor covered in a coat of luster extended throughout the room, a vast amount of space enhanced by a respectable amount of furniture of the best quality. Of course, there was a lack of chairs or other seating implements, as the room was designed to have a comfortable atmosphere that would put people at ease as they casually spoke about nothing in particular. After taking a few steps into the house, one could see two staircases on opposite walls, like a reflection, that ascended to the second floor. An open hallway, leading most likely to more rooms, connected the top of the two stairs, the elongated path creating the beginnings of the ceiling over half of the front room; a rail ran across the edge of the pathway as a precaution against untimely falls.

All this would have made an appealing impression, one that would evoke a sense of inviting warmth. However, to enjoy such a mood, one would have had to ignore the considerable company of men whose rough appearances severely contrasted with the sophisticated surroundings.

Once their eyes adapted to the new setting, the group stared at the mass of people in front of them with stunned silence. At the sound of the opening door, every head turned toward the opening, whether the man was sitting on the floor or idly leaning against one of the furniture; it was almost as if they were waiting for someone to come, though the four teens were obviously not the expected arrivals. An awkward silence hung over the strange gathering, none of the individuals sure of how to proceed.

Usopp swallowed, with difficulty, the suffocating knot that was forming in his throat. He had not expected a situation that would be the opposite of what he predicted; to him, it seemed reasonable for the front room to be avoided, yet here they were, gathered in the place that was most vulnerable. No doubt that each one of them was capable of killing in cold blood, otherwise they would have tried harder to hide themselves.

What kept him from bolting through the opened door and into the safety of the night? The minimum amount of courage he had mustered during the trip seemed to disappear just as a wisp of smoke is dissolved in the wind. Yet, one look at the protector dispelled any plans of turning back; the set face with a hint of a smile coming onto his lips was enough to tell the long-nose that they would push forward.

The rough voice of the swordsman brought him out of his thoughts. "It doesn't look like they're going to let us off easy."

One look at the bandits' expressions proved the words to be true; what had started out as shock quickly turned to menace as the men pulled out their choice of weapons against the intruders. Swords, axes, knives, stone hammers, as long as the device was comfortable in the owner's hands the bandits did not care if they gave an image of a primitive species. With weapons drawn forth, some slowly eased closer to the teens while others attempted to surround them; even they knew that the odds were on their side. The malicious grins and terrible gleams in their eyes would have made a normal person uncomfortable, if not thoroughly consumed by fear. Tearing his eyes away, Usopp anxiously turned his eyes to the left to see the others' reactions.

Before they began to approach, Zoro had already prepared himself for the oncoming battle; his verdant hair was covered by the black bandana, the twin katanas already in his hands while the third was between his teeth. The regular, passive air that surrounded him in the town was completely replaced by a frightening composure that left a stomach-churning impression on the curly-haired teen. He did not expect such a drastic change to take over the swordsman, though it was a bit more surprising to look at the protector.

Luffy's grin was even larger than it was before, a strange sense of mirth that almost suggested that he would enjoy going against the bandits. Perhaps it was the satisfaction of teaching the miscreants a lesson about barging into an innocent's home. Or it could have been that he just wanted the exercise. Analyzing the straw hat boy would prove to be too bothersome, though one could be certain that he was a person to act on his whim.

Sweeping his leg to the side, Luffy stretched the limb before ramming it against the legs of the bandits closest to him. The sudden force caused them to fall back as they lost their balance, which in turn caused the others behind them to trip over their bodies. A couple of groans resounded through the air, ignored, though, as the focus turned to the ones who managed to avoid the range of the attack.

Usopp's mouth dropped open at the display of the strange power, though the protector's remark about his ability to stretch made much more sense after the demonstration. Due to his surprise, he failed to notice one of the bandits sneaking to his side. Taking advantage of the teen's momentary preoccupation, the man used his dagger to swipe at the long-nose's flesh when the object was repelled by the back of Zoro's katana. His attention turning to his fingers, which throbbed from the jerk, he failed to guard against the other blade that plunged itself through his clothes and into his skin. The bandit fell with a pain-filled shriek as the swordsman faced the frozen long-nose.

"You okay?" Unable to find his voice, Usopp merely nodded. Zoro immediately turned to his leader, who was waiting for his opponents to rise. "Luffy, leave these guys to me. You take Usopp and go on ahead."

Luffy stopped flexing his arms and turned to his nakama. "You sure about that, Zoro?"

"Heh, I can deal with these small fry by myself. Besides, isn't the girl our 'top priority'?"

"Hmm…I guess you're right." Taking a step back, Luffy grabbed onto Usopp's overalls and nodded to Zoro. "I'll leave this floor to you and Nami. Hurry after us once you're done here."

He smirked. "You got it."

The talking finished, Luffy sent his arm flying over to the second floor until his hand gripped the top of the wooden rail like a hook. It was not long before the arm pulled his body, along with the long-nose, off the ground, sending them both high into the air. He heard the distinct noise of contraction before an elastic snap brought him and Usopp on the carpeted floor of the open hallway. He looked at the other teen, whose eyes were wide after the unexpected procedure.

"You should've given me a warning before doing something like that!"

"Ah, my bad. I just thought that it would be faster this way. Now which was do we go?" The answer never reached his ears, for the straw hat boy took off to the right without finding out if he had selected the correct path. Not wanting to be left behind, Usopp chased after the black-haired teen while shouting directions as he ran.

The departure of the two boys did nothing to faze the men surrounding Zoro. It was almost as if they were uninterested in stopping them from getting to the hostage; instead, every bit of their attention was on the swordsman. From the looks he got, neither the concentration nor the bloodlust had diminished. He figured that there had to be an explanation for their lack of concern.

_There must be another group waiting for Luffy in the second floor._

As irritating as this thought may have been, Zoro did his best to push it out of his mind. Luffy could deal with whatever came his way; it would be better for him to focus on his own fight rather than worrying about the kid. Then again, there was something else that was on his mind.

"Oi, navigator, can you take care of yourself?"

Before he got a reply, two of the bandits rushed forward in a pitiable try of a pincer movement, but two successive swings brought both down instantly. Turning his head, Zoro realized that the orange-haired girl was nowhere in sight. The only people he saw were the ones who were currently trying to blindside him. He needed to adjust his position before he was completely walled in, not that they could hit him if it really happened. Effortlessly, he crossed his arms so that his katanas were placed upright next to each other while the blade in his mouth remained perpendicular to both.

"Oni Giri!"

In the time it took him to say the two words, Zoro had pushed through to the cluttered crowd while uncrossing his arms with unreasonable agility. Most of the men in his path had some sort of cut fresh on their body as the swordsman stopped the lunge in one movement. Crimson liquid spilled onto the hardwood floor, though the thick polish prevented the planks from absorbing the offered drink. Looking up from his attack, Zoro continued to turn his head to locate the missing girl. Eventually, his eyes caught the bright colored hair, but he found that he had to raise his head to see the navigator.

At the top of the left staircase, Nami stood with a strange smile on her face; he had to wonder where the wooden staff in her hand came from, as she did not have it on her when they left the Ba Gua. More importantly, though, he could not figure out how she had gotten up there without him noticing, unless, of course, she had moved while he was talking to Luffy. Despite the hilt of Wadō, Zoro's voice yelled out across the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Nami?"

The girl gave a semi-apologetic wave. "Sorry, Zoro, but I have something more important to do than hang around and watch a fight against a bunch of men stronger than myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Zoro. I told you guys that I'm good at stealing."

His head filling with anger, he punched a man who was foolish enough to draw close. "So you're going to steal from the person we're trying to help?"

"Give me more credit than that! I'm talking about the stuff that the bandits have. Their ship outside is just too tempting for me to ignore." Using the pole, Nami deftly smacked the face of one who was close to grabbing her, sending him rolling down the stairs. "I'll leave these goons to you, okay?"

"Wait a minute!"

A shattering crash followed by the sound of falling glass rang across the room, causing some of the bandits to drop their weapons and grasp their heads. Pulling the staff away from the broken window, Nami gave one last wave before jumping through the opening. Zoro was about to comment that she was on the second story, but he found that he was too annoyed by the abrupt exit to warn her. In the storm of his fury, he could not fathom why his leader had chosen such a person to join their group. More importantly, he wondered how he did not expect something like this to happen, even though he knew he was dealing with a thief.

Gripping his katanas, Zoro noticed that a number of the bandits were attempting to go through the front door and into the night, something that he would not allow to happen. He rushed forward and slammed his entire weight against the nearest man, sending the others toppling like a bunch of dominoes knocking each other down. He was back where he started, half surrounded by the murderous villains. Yet, he found that they amused him, they who thought that he would lose just because he was one and they were many. His lust for a fight growing, his dark eyes flashed as he uttered two words in a deep voice.

"No mercy."

* * *

The soles of his sandals beat rhythmically as he ran down the hallway, occasionally peeking into the open rooms in case they were occupied. Seeing nothing more than random furniture and empty space, he continued in the direction while refusing to change his course; sharp corners were turned, but overall he followed the same hall he had chosen to go through. Behind him, the curly-haired teen followed after him, though his breathing became labored as the distance between them grew larger.

"Hold…on…a second, Luffy! Do you…even know where you're…going?"

"No, but I thought we were in a hurry."

Usopp wondered how the protector could speak as if he was walking in a leisurely pace. "I know! But we passed…the room that would…lead us to the next floor."

Skidding to a halt, Luffy came to a complete stop mid-run and felt the long-nose crash right into his back. By digging his shoes into the carpet and putting force into his knees, the straw hat teen was able to prevent both of them from becoming prostrated on the floor. Quickly turning around, Luffy stared at the dazed Usopp.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I did, but you didn't turn around. It's like you don't hear anything once you get your mind set on something."

He grabbed the brown suspenders and dragged their owner back the way they came. "Tell me which room it was."

"Hey! Let go!!" As tired as his legs were, he definitely did not appreciate being pull along like a dog on a leash. Yet, Luffy ignored the request, so he had no choice but to keep his feet from tripping over each other. It was a good thing that the room they were looking for was only two doors over. "It's this one! I'm sure of it!"

Releasing his hold on the overalls, Luffy rushed towards and burst through the closed door, which was probably why he had missed it. With a bang, he entered the room, and immediately stood still while Usopp felt the red fabric against his face once more. He cupped his hands against his lengthy nose and stared at the boy in irritation. Walking around him, Usopp managed to get next to the unpredictable protector without another collision.

"Why did you stop?"

No answer had to be given, for his eyes told him enough. In front of them was another bunch of enemies, though this time they looked as if they were prepared to face whoever came within their range. There were not as many as there were in the front room; however, they gave an appearance of having more experience, their hardened eyes fixed on the two boys. Along with the regular weapons, a couple of the brawnier men wore over their knuckles steel coverings that had spikes of varying length on each joint of the fingers. The multiple metals caused the room to be lit by the reflected light, causing Usopp to squint slightly, though Luffy did not seem to be affected. A good number of them sneered, apparently not intimidated by their opponents. And blocked by the bandits, at the right end of the room, was the staircase leading to the third story.

He felt the lump in his throat again, his mouth becoming dry; he knew that this would not be a simple mission, yet, because he had never been in these kinds of situations, the long-nose found it difficult to stay calm. Looking over to the straw hat, Usopp barely moved his mouth to address the teen, the whisper doing little to efface the tremor in his voice.

"Luffy, what are we going to do?"

"I think it's obvious. We need to beat them up if we want to go on."

"Are you crazy?!"

In response to the half question, half comment, Luffy swung his fist back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

The attack cleaved through the middle of the assembly, creating a gap that separated the rest of the men into two halves. The ones who were unlucky enough to be caught in the hit were pushed across the room and into the opposite wall, the bodies that had been closer to the front adding pressure to those who were further away. While most of their weapons lay discarded on the floor, a few had managed to stay with their owners, which was bad for the ones who were pierced. He gave no time for them to recover from either the punch or the surprise; as soon as his arm came back, he placed the other onto the floor as a support while he made use of his left leg. Then he remembered his companion.

"Usopp, you'd better duck!"

"Huh?"

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" It might have been a defense mechanism that convinced Usopp to heed the warning and pull his body to the ground. Coincidentally, he was able to time it so that the limb missed his head by only a millisecond.

The first bandit felt the feet ram into his cheek, though he had to admit that the pain was more bearable than what happened next. The force from the second attack sent the side of the man's skull into his neighbors, the two craniums colliding against one another. The third bandit was fortunate enough to avoid getting hit in the head, but he could not dodge the double bodies that smashed into his chest. This ended up triggering a reaction that caused each preceding man to hit the next, until the final person had nothing to expect but a painful experience of gravity at work. It took about five seconds for Luffy's attack to send the front part of the group to the bottom of the staircase, which meant that over half of the bandits were on the ground.

Despite seeing what the protector's ability did to their comrades, the rest of the defenders did not seem to have consternation for the boy. They must have been able to discern that a swift assault would be more beneficial than a cautious one, for they began to rush forward, hoping to gang up on the black-haired teen before he could stretch his body again. Watching them come close, Luffy threw several normal punches and managed to knock down a couple more to the carpeted floor. However, a sadistic snicker from behind told the boy that his back was open, and though he had time to react, he did not have time to get away from his opponent.

He waited for the sting of the blade that would rip through his vest and cut into his skin; it would be another top wasted, unless he could convince Nami to patch it up for him. The sound of the fall reached his ears, but the weapon never connected with its target. Instead, he heard the man yelp with pain as the sword was dropped, no longer a threat to the strange protector. Using the opportunity, Luffy spun around while bringing his hand up, his fist digging into the bandit's ribs. With a moan, the man dropped to the ground, which allowed Luffy to figure out what had happened.

After he narrowly avoided the reckless attack, Usopp had managed to claim a corner of the room; because of his position, there was no chance that anyone could sneak up without him noticing. From his bag, the long-nose had produced what looked like a flimsy slingshot, but was in fact a deadly item in his hands.

"Thanks for the help."

The curly-haired teen was about to answer when he saw that he was being targeted by a bandit who managed to get a hold of a double-headed axe. Not liking the idea of getting chopped into pieces, Usopp scurried away from his current location and ran for another corner, away from his assailant. Luffy found that he had nothing more to say.

Many who had been knocked down were now getting back up, the ones still standing refusing to slow down. Time was ticking away, and though it may not have been significant, things would prove to be troublesome if they drew out the fight. Simply put, it had to be finished in one move. Taking a deep breath, the protector clenched both of his hands and flexed his arms.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"

Blow after blow ricochet throughout the room, rebounding against both inanimate objects and human bodies. Every bandit was a target, none of them protected against the onslaught of fists. All of them were hit at least twice; the ones who fell to the ground were able to save themselves from gaining new bruises on top of their tender sores. Interestingly enough, none of the punches came close to Usopp, who had decided to take cover with his arms over his head. The flexible limbs merely flew past the long-nose, only aiming for the people marked as enemies. Once they were down, Luffy stopped his attack to survey the damage.

Groans filled the air, complemented by a couple hackings from those doubled over, as each man tried desperately to tolerate the hurt. There were not many signs of blood, other than a small amount leaking out of some mouths, but the room bore marks where the teen's fist had connected. Perfect outlines were engraved onto the walls while holes remained in furniture that had suffered. Overall, it was a victory with minimal spillage but plentiful damage.

Satisfied with the observation, Luffy turned to Usopp and smiled. "That's that. Let's go on!"

The long-nose remained in place, disbelief all over his face. "How can you be so strong? You beat an entire group of dangerous bandits without breaking a sweat."

"They're easy, compared to the S.I.s I mean. But I have to admit that they were tougher than I thought."

The noise of someone's steps caused both of them to pause. A low, methodical pattern of thuds reached their ears without anything changing in their vision. There were only two places it could have been coming from: the hallway they had previously explored or the floor above them. The possibility of the first could not have been high, for Luffy knew that his nakama had everything under control in the lower level. As the sound grew louder, the protector instinctively turned his eyes towards the staircase. Seeing the other tilt his head, Usopp copied the action and kept the stairs in sight.

Soon, a figure appeared at the top of the steps and stopped for a minute, almost as if he was attempting to peer down into the room. However, due to the angle at which he stood, it would have been unlikely for him to see more than a bit of the floor; of course, this would have been enough because there were a couple of men sprawled at the bottom. Eventually, the figure made his way down the stairs in measured time; there was no hurry in his walk. Every footstep clarified his form, the darkness shrouding his figure giving way to the light of the room. What was interesting about the descent was that it was done backwards; a hazardous site for a moonwalk, nevertheless the man continued to come down with his head facing the top of the stairs. Very dangerous to do, with the chance of falling precariously high, he disregarded any risk to his safety and insisted on the eccentric behavior. Both of the teens stared at the descending man and took in the details.

His thin body was covered with a navy blue coat that extended down to his ankles; a strange decoration consisting of yellow rings covered the right side of the garment. A blue top hat with a broad brim hid half of the dirty, tan hair, though the ends of the wavy locks framed his face. His gloved hand rested on the crown of the headgear, tilting it over his face as if he wanted to keep the light from hitting his eyes; this would have been strange because he was already wearing a pair of heart-shaped glasses, complete with red-tinted lenses. Interesting enough, the rest of his attire was basically simple. His appearance registered, Luffy began to focus on a way to remove the new hindrance when the inevitable occurred.

His foot missing one of the steps near the middle, the man lost his balance and proceeded to come down the stairs in a more humiliating manner. Both Usopp and Luffy cringed at each thud that sounded whenever the body bounced after hitting the protruded edges; even if the man was an enemy, they could not help but feel sympathetic towards the consequence of an action that was truthfully a mistake. A pitiless floor awaited the fellow, but fortunately for him there was a pile of bandits that became a cushion to break his fall. One less bruise would certainly be a blessing; a small one, but a blessing nonetheless, received at the expense of the ones who had to feel the weight of a man on top of their sores. A low moan simultaneously came from each of the bandits, a cry that expressed their agony.

Hearing his comrades, the man took no time to jump off of the human support and mumble an apology. After years of practice, he was confident that he could complete a task as small as walking down the stairs, yet he was unable to prevent his fall. Unable to understand why he had failed, the man began to smooth his ruffled coat when he recalled the whole reason he had come down in the first place. Lifting his eyes, he saw two adolescents staring at him as if he was a bizarre spectacle performing in a town square. Well, he had never considered himself to be unappealing to the eyes, but he did not appreciate their prolonged glances. Before he could speak, the curly-haired, long-nosed one yelled out.

"What have you done with Kaya? Choose your words carefully, because I have ten thousand men waiting outside to provide backup!!"

"Huh?! You mean that many people came out for the girl?!" Beads of sweat permeated through his skin at the sheer amount of numbers that had been given. "Damn it, where's the Captain when you need him?"

One of the men Luffy had defeated managed to bring himself to his knees, a dismayed look on his face. "Jango-san, it's obviously a lie. The guards on duty reported that they only spotted two undersized Ba Guas outside. There's no one else beside these brats."

The sweat remained on his forehead, though this time out of embarrassment. "Of course, what was I thinking? There's no way that our plan could fail." His brow furrowed, his emotions changing more swiftly than a river changes its waters. "How dare you lie to me! Don't you know that it's impolite to deceive an adult?"

Luffy turned to the long-nose. "Isn't it impolite to hold someone hostage?"

Disregarding the innocent question, Jango turned his attention to his men. "And you guys. How did you lose to these kids? From the ruckus I heard, I thought the Marines had sent their soldiers after us."

They were beginning to pick themselves off the ground, though many of them still showed signs of pain. A bandit who was not as injured as the others tried to vindicate. "They're stronger than you think, Jango-sama, especially the kid with the straw hat. He showed this strange ability where he stretched his body. It was almost like he was made out of rubber or something."

"Never heard that one before…but it looks as if none of you are in any shape for another round." Reaching into his coat, Jango pulled out a miniature chakram with a piece of string attached to one side. Almost as if they were ordered, each of the defeated men gathered around in a circle until Jango was in the middle. Their clouded eyes remained on the newly produced object, which was now hanging in the air while the string remained in Jango's hand. "Everyone, keep your eyes on the ring. When I say 'One, Two, Jango', all of your wounds will be healed, and your bodies will overflow with a newfound strength."

Luffy watched the entire performance with interest. "What do you think they're doing?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like that man is a hypnotist. Not that any of that stuff works…"

"Remember: wound recovery, strength increase." His voice was soothing yet commanding at the same time. Carefully, he made sure to pull down his hat in order to avoid looking at the pendulum. "One…Two…Jango!"

All at once, they let out an animalistic howl that caused shivers to run down Usopp's back; their rough cries were amplified to the point of quivering the small windows in the room. Miraculously, the bruises on their bodies vanished, healed with terrifying speed, and they no longer remained lethargic. It was as if someone came and jumpstarted everyone's energy supply, giving them a surge of power that also brought ferocity. Drunk with strength, one of the hypnotized thrust his fist into an adjacent cabinet without a viable reason. Wood crunched under the force and splinters flew into the air, but there was no visible damage on the man's arm; in fact, a maniacal grin was splattered over his face. Similar expressions were etched onto the rest of the bandits, as they all turned to their opponents.

Looking over to his strangely silent companion, Usopp noticed that he stood quite still, as if he was unaffected by the show. "Hey, Luffy, shouldn't we make a run for it? They look as if they're seriously going to kill us…" There was no response. "Luffy?"

Without warning, the protector lifted his arms and let out an unrealistic cry of his own. His eyes burned with the same light as the bandits, so much so that Usopp feared that he had changed into their own. Brow furrowed, hands clenched, Luffy did not show any signs of hearing the other's questions. Not believing what he saw, the long-nose felt that he was becoming distressed.

"The hypnotism wasn't even aimed at you! How the hell did you get affected?!"

The barrier was finally broken, the restraint on the bandits released. A low rumbling vibrated across the floor as each pair of feet pounded down, charging forward. This combined with the unison of cries was a disturbance that would have caught the attention of any person outside, if only they were present. In this state of wild viciousness they came at the teens, ready to get vengeance for the previous defeat. Unable to keep himself from moving, Luffy sprinted towards the middle of the room, where the two oppositions were bound to meet. There was no longer any concern for defense, all thoughts focusing on purely offense. Whoever hit first was the winner, though the average person would consider Luffy's situation to be hopeless.

Mere seconds separated the bandits from the protector, only a trivial amount of space between the rushing foes. Every thought was the same: this time we have a chance, this time we'll get him for sure. How ironic it was, then, that they were defeated by the exact same tactic. Pulling both hands back, Luffy shot his fists forward, once again sending a barrage of punches in front of his body. It did not matter that their preceding wounds were healed; a whole new set of bruises and pain engulfed their recuperated bodies, their conditions retrograding. The war cries immediately halted, except for the one coming from the person giving the beating. The men began to fall to the ground again, though this time a good number of them scampered away in hopes of evading the blows. Still, their actions were to no avail, as there was neither compassion nor mercy in Luffy's mind; there was only the drive to eliminate the obstacle. Many tears were shed as the bewilderment grew; they had faced different types of people before, but this boy was simply ridiculous. As ignorant as they were, the bandits realized that they were dealing with a force that was too much for them to handle.

Watching the fate of his men, Jango knew that his own safety was put on the line, that the chance of being hit increased with each person dropping to the ground. Somehow, he managed to move his head out of the path of one of the fists, but not before it scraped across his cheek. Feeling the sting, the hypnotist decided that things were out of hand; the percent of gaining a win was low, so the least he could do was hinder the berserk teen.

He dropped the chakram from his hand and directed it towards the black-haired boy. Time was running out; even if he managed to stop the attacker, Jango understood that there would be hell to pay if his captain walked into this mess. Once the straw hat was out of action, he planned to instantly send both intruders to their death. It was either that or face the wrath of his merciless leader; the fear that came from just being in his presence was enough to convince Jango to go with the former. Taking a breath, he allowed the pendulum to swing back and forth.

"When I say 'One, Two, Jango', you're to fall asleep!" Another punch came in his direction, but luckily for him there happened to be someone in front to take the hit. In his haste, he almost forgot to cover his eyes, the key word being 'almost'. "One, Two, Jango!!!"

Like a circuit breaker cutting short a raging current of electricity, a sudden drowsiness descended onto Luffy's mind and stopped the continuous attack. He felt his eyelids droop and his body change to dead weight until he lost all control over his being. Finally blacking out, the protector allowed the comforting slumber to enclose and surround him. Yet, the damage was already done; over three-fourths of the bandits were moaning on the ground or outright unconscious from the battering. The few who remained on their feet were too exhausted to be of much use. But then, there was Jango.

Sharp breaths came from his mouth because of the quick actions required from the urgency. His heart pumped blood faster than normal, even though the major threat was removed. Placing the hat back onto his head, Jango observed the protector, who was swaying to the side; the hypnotism was most likely a success, but the man had to confirm the effect just in case. When the other boy rushed forward to catch the falling straw hat, Jango knew that his plan had succeeded; now all he had to do was remove any other possibility of error.

Usopp had kept watch over the black-haired boy throughout the entire assault; it was certainly more frightening to see the extra power boost on the protector despite the fact that he had not been harmed. But once Luffy became a victim to the second hypnosis, the long-nose knew that things would go downhill for both of them, unless he could somehow awaken the sleeping being. Using his arms to support Luffy, he began to shake the body; he hoped that the jostle would stir the protector, but it was hopeless.

"Wake up, Luffy! Come on, you can't sleep now. You haven't finished your job yet. There's someone who's still going to kill us, Luffy! You need to stop him!!" Desperation rose with each sentence, but Luffy still did not wake from the induced sleep.

Finally calming his body, Jango understood the futility of breaking his hypnosis and decided that now was the time to act. Take advantage of the enemy's weakness and completely obliterate any hindrance to the plan…was that what the captain told him? The exact wording was not important, only the execution of his orders. With this in mind, Jango reached inside of his coat and pulled out two more chakrams; these disks were larger, compared to the one he used before, and also sharper. Putting one on each index finger, the hypnotist twirled the circular blades in order to increase the centripetal force. It was only a matter of time before he would unleash the weapons at the opposing team.

The soft hum of the spinning chakrams alerted the sharp senses of the long-nose. Usopp saw that his luck was running out, and if that was gone, he had nothing left to protect him. He did not want to become acquaintances with death, so he continued to shake Luffy, who merely returned the gesture with a snore. In the corner of his eye, Usopp saw the hypnotist begin to aim the weapons toward their heads.

* * *

Sweat poured down his face as he ran for the open door; he tumbled over some of the fallen bodies, his feet slipping on the sticky pools of crimson blood as he worked his way out of the room. A look behind his back was unnecessary, for he knew that he was being chased. Never had he felt this terror, except when he had to deal with their boss on his bad days; honestly, he could not say which was worse. He was almost there, the sheltering darkness that would hide him, unlike the pitiless light that revealed his location for all to see. Hands outstretched, he reached for the safety, but the wind from the sword told him that he would not make it to his destination.

The green-haired swordsman swung down the katana, the cutting blade digging into the bandit's side. Zoro did not blame him for running; after all, the mere sight of the room was enough to drive any sane person off the deep end. Every man who faced him without fear in the beginning was now fallen on the ground; so many bodies were strewn on the floor that the actual wood could not be seen. If there was space between two bandits, it was deluged with scarlet liquid that percolated out of the open wounds. His katanas were sharp, that was for sure.

Once his blades took down the final man, Zoro carefully slid each sword back into its sheath. At any other time, he would have taken better care to wipe the blood off of the metal, but he had to catch up with the others; he would have to clean his katanas after the entire situation was resolved. Since it would be impossible for the bandits to change their positions in their current state, it was safe to say that he would not be followed. Of course, if he was pursued he would simply give them another wound, agonizing without being fatal. No, they would do better by either keeping still or leaving the building.

Cautiously moving around the defeated, Zoro was about to reach the left staircase when he felt a cold chill enter the villa. He had experienced a similar feeling before, though nothing as harsh or devious. Knowing what the presence was before seeing it, the swordsman whipped his head towards the front door, for that was where the aura was concentrated. It was hard to make out the figure because he remained on the doorstep, examining the results of the confrontation; although they were on the ground, most of the men were still breathing, in pain but still alive. Zoro ignored all distractions and waited for the other to state his business. After a few more minutes of taking in the situation, the newcomer spoke in a voice that did well to control the anger.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

–다음에…–


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** To those who are still interested in this story (I doubt that anybody is left considering the much delayed update), all I have to say is that life in the past two months has been demanding (I am actually surprised that I managed to finish this chapter). And now I must give you all a fair warning. Because I will only get busier from here on out, I cannot promise quick updates. However, I will continue writing whenever I do find the time in my schedule. On a side note, I changed my summary in order to give a (maybe) better synopsis for my story.

Translations for attacks:

Namari Boshi = Lead Star  
Makibishi Jigoku = Caltrop Hell

I apologize for any inconveniences, but I hope that you will somehow enjoy this (pathetic) chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of its characters

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

A soft sound of water rippling against the side of polished wood created a mood of serenity on the dimly lit vehicle. The occasional hum of insect life was surprisingly soothing to the ears, a harmonious orchestra whose talent can only be experienced in the darkened stage after hours. Compared to the hectic situation taking place inside the villa, the deck of the ship was peaceful, almost enjoyable. Of course, there was no time to be dwelling in this scene, but would it hurt to remain a few minutes longer?

Nami continued to walk down the open deck of the parked, though not completely stationary, vehicle. She could feel the bottom rise and fall gently as the massive machine moved with the ever-changing surface of the lake. It was definitely a Ba Gua, even if the exterior was made of a respectable quality of oaken planks. Nami knew that under the old-fashioned design existed the metallic instrument that was the true mechanism of movement; something in her blood told her that this was so.

She smiled to herself as she listened to her heels click on top of the wood. After abruptly leaving Zoro to deal with the bandits, the navigator, or thief, had gone straight for the ship. His facial expression told her that he was utterly outraged, so much that she felt slightly apologetic. But this was more important to her than worrying about the swordsman's emotions. If she remembered correctly, these sorts of men were naïve enough to leave their treasure inside their Ba Gua; it also helped that they were not expecting anyone to snoop around while they were away. And after wandering through the entire structure, she had managed to find the stash of gold hidden away in the lowest level of the vehicle. Nami concluded that she had gathered all the wealth the Ba Gua could offer and took her find to her own transportation.

Stopping for a moment, her brow creased slightly as she remembered how she found her storage compartment wide open. Alarmed by the sight, Nami thought that somebody had robbed her, an ironic situation it would have been if it was true. But a vigorous inspection revealed to the orange-haired thief that her possessions were safe; nothing was missing from her Ba Gua. It was a relief to figure this out, but the incident still bothered her. Why had the door been open? Turning her head did not yield any answers, so Nami decided to push the thought to the back of her mind. Although she managed to board the ship again, she had to consider her next move.

Zoro was dealing with the group at the front hall so going that way was not an option unless she wanted to walk through a battlefield. She had tried the back door on her way to the ship, but found that it was locked. There were no other openings that would allow her into the house, for the windows were too high for her to reach. Who knows? This might actually be beneficial for her. After all, she had a better chance of survival outside of the villa rather than inside. Not to say that she was completely immune to danger. A relapse of the previous night sent an icy wave down her back, the sickeningly smell of blood, the menacing glints from the eyes. The memory of the crimson pinpoints staring at her in the darkness was not exactly a soothing recollection. Vigorously shaking her head, Nami tried desperately to remove the thought completely; now was not the time to relive those events.

She looked over the side of the ship until her eyes caught a specific window half a story down. At first blinded by the glare of the light, the navigator adjusted to the change and saw something she wished she didn't. There was the protector and the boy they had met today, Usopp was it? But something was wrong, since the long-nose was grasping the front of the protector's shirt. It almost looked like he was shaking the straw hat boy, who was not reacting to the movement. Suspicion washed over her, leaving her uneasy, until Luffy's head lolled back to reveal closed eyes and a ridiculous mouth that was open wide for the world to see. Put simply, the protector was asleep.

Smacking her forehead, Nami gritted her teeth at the insanity of the situation. "What is that baka doing?!"

She quickly recovered from the initial shock and looked at the window to the right. There was an unknown man in a blue coat twirling one finger clockwise, the other counterclockwise. At first she did not understand the motive behind the action, but once she saw the split-second blur she knew that things would not end well for the boys. Tearing her eyes away, she began to judge the distance between the ship and the window; too far away for her to jump across. Even if she did make the attempt there would be the issue of getting into the room. There was nothing on deck that could possibly assist her in this situation so she did not bother to search, not enough time.

The wooden staff in her hands brought itself to her attention. She stared at the lengthy weapon in the moonlight, the linear outline barely forming in her eyes. A light wind blew past her, interestingly in the direction of the wall in front of her. There was another option, one that might send her straight to her destination or death. Well, maybe death was extreme, but the possibility of injury was high.

What was wrong with her? Normally, she would not even have thought of carrying out such a hazardous plan that provided no gain for her. The outcome would not be enough to compensate for the risk; in fact, the probability of her failure was overwhelming.

Rethinking her plan, Nami was about to step away from the edge when an uneasy atmosphere surrounded her. It was almost as if a _thing_ was watching her, keeping the girl within its sight. An unexplainable fear entered her mind as she stood on the deck. Her vulnerability in the outside hit her, and she realized that perhaps it would be better for her to go through with the idea after all. That is, unless she felt confident that she could defend herself in an unfamiliar territory with only a weak illumination from the moon. Remaining doubtful, Nami walked over to the farthest side of the ship until she was able to face the wall of the villa. Gripping the staff in her hands, the orange-haired navigator let out a sigh of both desperation and an admission of defeat.

"You owe me for this, Luffy."

* * *

The atmosphere in the room cooled considerably, almost as if an Arctic wind blasted in from every opening. Sharp black eyes in the shadows of a bandana pierced into the reflection of icy darkness, the two individuals carefully scrutinizing each other. Other than the concise comment by the new arrival, no other words had been exchanged; with only the strong standing in the midst of the fallen, cautiousness was definitely needed. A third-party would have described them as two beasts circling each other, waiting for the right moment to give the killing strike.

Zoro remained next to the staircase, the thought of going to the second floor far from his mind. His hands remained on the hilt of his katana, poised in such a position that it could be removed swiftly if the situation called for it. The man had walked casually into the villa, but remained in front of the door, close enough for the swordsman to launch his attack. But it would be unwise to act so foolishly; the swordsman knew that one false move could give rise to dire consequences. Narrowing his eyes, Zoro continued to keep the man within his sight while biding his time.

Kulahadol took note of the young man, who returned the stare with a look that would cause chills to run down a normal person's spine. He could sense the swordsman's ferocious aura radiating from his body, a strong emission that revealed a vast quantity of power. Despite this, he failed to see the youth as a huge threat to his plans. Dismissing the hostility with an indifferent frown, the man crossed his arms and stared at the defeated bandits on the floor.

"Such a shame. I had expected these fools to at least hold their ground until I got here." Pushing his glasses up with the palm of his hand, his eyes focused back to Zoro. "Looks like I was the fool to believe in their usefulness."

The green-haired man sneered at the impassive speaker, though he noticed that the hidden fury was showing between the forming cracks. "It really was imprudent on your part. How could you think that these weaklings could stand against an attack? You should use better judgment next time you're recruiting."

"Good advice. Of course, I never imagined that they would have to face something like you." He smirked when he caught Zoro tensing slightly. "If you think about the circumstances, you have to admit that my men never had a winning chance."

"You're right about that. But if you were careful with your plans, they might have beaten me. Key word is 'might'." He allowed himself to stay a little arrogant while keeping his composure.

It was the man's turn to narrow his eyes. "Don't accuse me of poor planning just because you were able to defeat these trash. What I have in mind is far beyond what your feeble brain could produce in a lifetime."

His temper rising, the swordsman used his thumb to push the katana out of its sheath. "Don't make fun of me unless you're prepared to fight."

"Oh, is the simple boy mad because I insulted him? You should learn to use your head more than your body. Perhaps you'll increase your intelligence by a small percentage."

"Heh, don't think that your patronizing character is provoking me. To tell the truth, that's a cheap tactic you're relying on."

"Then how about this? I'll bring the dead corpses of your friends and see if that will get under your skin." His voice remained glacial and murderous, voicing his intention to follow his words.

A play of lights dazzling to the eye brought all three katanas to their rightful place in less than a minute. Without pausing, the swordsman forced his legs to charge at the sneering man; it was not a wise action, but Zoro could not ignore the intense hatred that called for the man's blood. Instinct told the swordsman that he had to bring this enemy down without fail. With every ounce of strength in his upper limbs, he swung both weapons diagonally, aiming for the man's chest. Yet, the normal resistance of the flesh was missing, his swords merely flying in empty space.

His shoes skid across the floor as he attempted to stop himself from slipping too far. Moving his head back and forth, Zoro furiously searched the surroundings for the man, who seemed to vanish into thin air. For a human, it is highly unlikely to leave any premise so suddenly. But Zoro knew better than to assume.

Sensing the harsh presence again, the swordsman sharply lifted his head. On the second floor, arms folded loosely in front of his chest, was his opponent; he stood on the wooden rail, his feet lithely placed on the fragile material. Without looking at the swordsman under him, he began to speak.

"Now, let's not be too rash. You could seriously hurt someone with those katanas, you know. But then, you might be the one who ends up getting hurt if you're not careful."

"Shut the hell up! You're the one who's acting cocky."

"Is it my fault that your speed is far inferior to mine?"

"Are you sure that speed isn't the only thing you have?"

"I'll let that slide, but remember that a fast adversary is stronger than a slow one."

"Who are you anyway?"

He paused for a minute before he decided to go ahead and answer the question. After all, his plan will not be hindered by this anyway. "My name…is Kuro. I am the former captain of Black Cat Pirates."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the extra comment. "Former?"

"After tonight, everything will be complete, and I will throw away that useless title along with my identity."

"Heh. Are you sure your true self will allow that to happen?"

Kuro's eyes darkened further, though he refused to turn his head. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such things since you're probably too young to understand. Besides, you're going to die before morning comes, so no need to contemplate too deeply."

"I'm getting sick of your condescending words. We'll see who kills who tonight." Bracing his legs for a jump, Zoro was about to lunge once more for Kuro when he sensed another presence coming up from behind. Doing a one-eighty, he barely had time to bring up his katanas before a heavy force rammed into the weapons.

The unexpected intensity along with the incorrect use of leg muscles propelled the swordsman across the room until his back struck the wall opposite to the entrance. The shock from the collision caused tremors to travel through the villa, resulting in a momentary agitation of the structure. A dull pain vibrated across his backside, though it was ignored as the swordsman focused all of his attention in holding off the callous extremities that continued to push him into the wall. He felt it begin to give way to the force, slowly creating a depression around his body. Looking past the blades of his weapons, Zoro clenched his teeth on Wadō while his eyes absorbed his new opponent.

Grotesque hands with overgrown, sharpened nails exerted pressure on the crossed weapons, the bulky muscles of the arms adding extra weight to the center of intersection. The hefty body testified to a harsh living for the sake of survival; the uncovered torso revealed overdeveloped muscles that bulged from its exertion. A pair of striped pants, shredded almost to ruin, thankfully covered the bottom portion of the creature; its scar-covered feet also had claws of frightening length. Amusingly, a coarse black rope with a rusted bell hung from its thick neck.

The top of the slightly rounded head was covered with matted black hair, indicating that the creature did not have a proper wash for some time. Individual strands fells over its abnormally shaped ears that angled somewhat to give a pointed shape. Across its cheeks were a number of minute scars, some deeper than others. All of this exemplified the disconcerting expression on the creature's face.

Constricted red eyes bore into its adversary as lengthened veins stretched across the sclera; it was a look of animalistic ferocity, devoid of higher thought. To finish the picture, a mouth filled with sharpened fangs was bared at the swordsman, the teeth inches away from the edges of the katanas. Irregular breaths came from its throat, a deep panting that manifested its hunger for flesh; its appetite could also be perceived by the beads of saliva dripping down the yellowish canines.

In all his experiences, Zoro met few things that had the same monstrosity. What he saw was not a regular, living being but some sort of abnormal organism that should not belong in this world. But worse than the appearance was the fact that the creature lacked will. He could see that the only thing keeping it moving was its drive for satiation. The previous S.I.s he fought had at least some degree of assessment, in which they avoided actions that could be detrimental to their survival. Yet, with this one, he could only feel the continual exertion for satiety; there was no fear, anxiety, thrill, nothing but this simple motivation.

He knew that Kuro was still on the rail, quietly listening to the crunching wood. Keeping the creature an arms-length away, Zoro called out to the calculating mastermind.

"What the hell is this?" For a moment, only the sound of his feet scraping the floor and the creature's breathing carried through the room. Then came the apathetic answer.

"Oh that? It's simply the result of a certain experiment I had initiated some time ago. I was wondering when it would actually be useful, but it appears that all my efforts were not completely wasted."

"What do you mean 'experiment'?"

Kuro pushed his glasses up in his peculiar way. "It would be too irritating to explain it all to you."

"I get it. Because it was a failure you don't want to talk about it?"

"You're arrogance will get you killed one day…but seeing as you'll be dead soon, I suppose I could tell you about it. Just think of it as homage to my fellow being." He ignored the contemptuous scoff from Zoro. "I'm sure you're already familiar with the S.I.s' brutish habits that center on basic needs. Because of this, the S.I.s are not categorized in the same group as humans, even if they are physiologically similar."

"Get to the damn point already."

"So there was a question that piqued my interest in regards to the S.I. If they willing attack any living being for sustainment, will they consume one of their own kind? It was something that I could not answer without some sort of evidence. So what did I do? I found two S.I.s exhibiting similar behaviors and left them in a restrained environment without any victuals. In the beginning, the relationship between the two was perfectly harmonious, neither aggressive to the other. But as their stomachs tightened, tension increased until I could sense the animosity emanating from the two bodies."

"Are you telling me that…!?"

"The smaller one lunged first, probably hoping to catch the other off guard since it knew that it could not win by strength. Watching this, I had to acknowledge that hunger can make an individual to do intriguing things. Anyway, due to the weakened state of both S.I.s, it did not take long for the fight to finish. In the end, it was the larger of the two that became the victor. And what do you know, it dragged its injured body over and wolfed down the dead carcass. You could say that it was the best meal the S.I. had in a long time."

He could not see him, but Zoro knew that the sadistic devisor had a smug smile on his face. Clenching his teeth, the swordsman finally understood what had brought such a creature into this world. The rest of the explanation was enough to verify his guess.

"It was actually surprising to watch the S.I. consume everything, including the bones. As soon as it was done, it released an extended howl and immediately hunched over, triggering an unexpected transformation. As its muscles expanded, the size of its body grew at an unbelievable rate; it was almost as if the S.I. had absorbed its companion and expanded its own power. And now, you are experiencing the final product of this long experiment."

The swordsman did not know what to say, for his disbelief was too great. He had cut down plenty of S.I. before, but what he just heard was simply perverse. It was true the number of S.I. in the world decreased by one, yet he knew that what Kuro had done was…wrong.

"You're really messed up in the head, you know that? How could you enact such a warped experiment on individuals of your own kind?"

Disgusted by the question, Kuro replied in a contemptuous tone. "Don't put me in the same category as them, _boy_. I have progressed far beyond the state that those two were in. To even think about it is demeaning."

"Heh, that doesn't eliminate the fact that you _are_ the same as them in origin."

"Then you'll have to admit that the same fact can be applied to you as well." Kuro allowed the words to sink in for a few seconds before continuing. "And now, I will leave you with my creation while I make sure to undo the setbacks to my plan. By the way, its name is 'Buchi', in case you wanted to know the name of your killer."

His blood rushed through his veins, his anger surging from what the comment implied. Narrowing his eyes, Zoro simultaneously added more power into his arm and roared in a fierce voice.

"Hold it!"

Instantly, the sound of breaking glass came from a room further within the villa; what should have been a small crinkle in the air turned into an overwhelming crash inside the sensitive auditory system of the three individuals. Cringing slightly as the reverberations echoed inside his ears, Zoro looked beyond his crossed katanas and saw the contorted face of the S.I. Unlike the swordsman, the creature had an acute hearing that compensated for the brain's lack of higher thinking. Therefore, the repercussion of the crash was much more excruciating; the creature felt as if its eardrums were becoming shredded by the incoming vibrations. Yet, this split-second of weakness gave the swordsman an advantage.

Using the extra burst of power from his emotions, Zoro thrust his arms forward, the veins on the limbs bulging from the excessive energy. Still affected by the sound, Buchi could not prevent itself from sliding back a couple feet, yet it instinctively bent down and dug its claws into the wooden floor. Before it could retaliate, however, the swordsman swept to the side and brought up the back of his katanas. Horizontal to each other, one blade slammed into Buchi's shoulder while the other connected with the back of Buchi's head. The twofold amount of force sent the creature towards Zoro's previous spot, the head-on collision demolishing the already half-formed crater.

Twisting his body back to normal posture, Zoro immediately ran to the open part of the front room. Even though he had been pushed all the way to the back, it did not take long for him to arrive next to the staircases. Yet, when he looked up at the railing he found that Kuro had already moved on.

Zoro let out an inaudible curse. He knew that he should have remained vigilant, keeping his focus on the entire surrounding. Instead, he had fixed his attention on the antagonizing man. Though it was not exactly the smartest thing he had done, Zoro could not help but feel uneasy when he recalled the Kuro's aura. It was an unsettling frigidity that revealed the merciless killer under the calm, controlled mien. And right this moment that exact being was getting closer to the others. Zoro knew that Luffy could handle himself, but it was not like the straw hat was alone.

He was about to move on when his perception caught the savage emanation. Looking over at the destroyed wall, Zoro saw a rising figure in the midst of the settling dust. The fact that it was getting back up was not a surprise since this particular creature technically had the combined power of two S.I.s. Still, he found that it was becoming an annoyance, an obstacle in his path. Moving his body back into fighting stance, Zoro used every bit of his concentration and locked his eyes on the red pinpoints that stared at him from the distance. He would make sure that this enemy will not rise a second time.

* * *

Everything he did proved to be useless. It did not matter whether he shook the boy or screamed straight into his ears; Luffy just would not wake up. Usopp was tempted to throw the teen across the room, but something told him that it would be a waste of strength. The curious power that defeated the entire room of bandits would prevent disruption of his sleep. Even if he did decide to drop Luffy, he would merely bounce off the floor with his rubber-like body. Interestingly, Usopp found that if he placed Luffy upright with his feet on the ground, his body would sway back and forth but not drop to the ground.

Seeing one of the bandits attempt to move forward, Usopp let go of the black-haired boy and swiftly aimed with his slingshot.

"Namari Boshi!"

A single, lead ball dug into a fresh wound on the man's side, adding an extra sting to the pain. With a sharp intake of breath, the bandit fell to his knees while clutching the throbbing area. Usopp could feel his body shake as he watched the other bandits that remained on their feet. Looking tired after enduring the multiple attacks, they nevertheless remained intimidating in Usopp's eyes. It was impossible for him to take every single one of them down, but the long-nose figured that he might as way use bluffs to keep them away.

"Don't even think about getting any closer! I swear that if you do, I'm going to fire a rain of pellets until every bone in your bodies break from the impact!"

Normally the bandits would have considered his comments to be idle threats, but after the protector's overwhelming barrage it was hard for them to have the same confidence. And the sight of the first victim was not exactly encouraging. Their suffering comrade stayed on the floor, his physical resistance utterly demolished; the pellet was the final straw that made him lose the strength to go on. Among the bandits morale was dropping rapidly, and Jango knew it. He also knew that this fight had to end before they had to face something far worse.

"Ignore what that boy says. Even if you are weakened, your combined power is more than enough to take him down. Now here's the plan. Everyone charge at him, and I will attack with my chakram. He can't evade both assaults simultaneously."

One of the rugged bandits gave the hypnotist a wary look. "Aren't you just using us as decoys while you stay safe in the back? Why don't _you_ go attack first and _we'll_ back you up?"

"If we do that, he can simply dodge the chakram and proceed to shoot you down."

It may have sounded reasonable, but at this point the bandits were already beyond using their reason. Their instincts began to take over, and they discovered that they wanted to survive; Jango's plan was not compelling enough for them to follow it, for they would be moving closer to death. So it was a choice between obedience to the command and mutiny against their leader.

Usopp watched as the remaining bandits began to look suspiciously at the hypnotist, their eyes darkening along with their thoughts. Their trust in him was wavering, no longer blindly following orders. Perhaps the whole situation will end favorably for him; the men would revolt, a fight would ensue, and all enemies would be on the ground. Of course, he would make sure that both he and Luffy are out of harm's way. Only the bandits will be caught in the fight while the two teens remained safe. Yet, there was something the long-nose did not calculate.

Jango stood his ground, eyeing the approaching men behind his heart-shaped sunglasses. "I know that you guys are tense and that you see no reason to continue this fight. However, let me give you one." The bandits halted, curiosity overcoming their plan of rebellion. "All of you were specially chosen to guard this floor because of your long-serving loyalty to the Black Cat Pirates. Unlike the ones in the first floor, you have been in the group since the days of Captain Kuro."

At the mention of the name, every expression transformed into that of abject fear. Their eyes opened wide as revelation dawned on them, the comprehension of what their leader was trying to say. Jango continued on, using the moment to heighten the emotional state. Then again, he would be lying if he said that he did not feel the same fear.

"You know about the ruthlessness of our former captain and how he treated those who might cause his plans to fail. You know the extent he would go to carry out his projects." Many throats bobbed as the bandits attempted to swallow with their dry throats. Some nodded to Jango's words. "I can say for sure that he will get here before the night ends, since he always makes sure that his plans are carried out. Now tell me," the spinning chakrams in his hands wavered slightly but remained in motion, "are you willing to go up against his wrath?"

Without further complaints, every bandit turned to face the two teens, a new motivation driving them. As much as they wanted to avoid this confrontation, they knew that the alternative was much worse. At least if they fall now, there was a small chance of avoiding the imminent slaughter. It was apparently worth the risk, for all the standing men charged at once.

Somehow he knew that his hopes of an easy victory would not be fulfilled, so Usopp was somewhat prepared for the rush. Yet, the immediate conversion of the bandits worried him; what could have been so terrifying that the hardened fighters actually looked frightened? He would have mulled over this longer, but they were coming quickly, and he needed to act fast. Grabbing his chosen weapons, the curly-haired teen threw them forward.

"Makibishi Jigoku!!!"

A countless number of caltrops flew in the air before landing in a widespread arc. The pointed tetrahedral barbs jabbed into the bandit's shoes; the long ends penetrated through the leather and pierced the skin as the weight of the men's bodies drove the barbs deeper into their feet. The assault was momentarily suspended as howls of pain ripped out of the worn-out throats. Some bandits began to pull the caltrops out, but trying to do it while standing up is not the easiest task in the world.

Jango ground his teeth; it was shameful to be losing to a single boy, one who did not have the same caliber of strength as the straw hat. The others were useless, but he had to remember that they were already fatigued. Shaking his head, the hypnotist pulled back his arm and aimed the chakram at Usopp's head.

All of the sudden, the entire room began to shake, creating a tremor that was weak enough that the structure remained sound but strong enough to unbalance the people. Luffy was the first to fall, since there was not much support holding him up in the first place. He merely flopped over to Usopp's left, his eyes still closed in his slumber. Following him were the bandits, who also lacked a firm holding on the ground due to both tiredness and the caltrops. An unfortunate few fell on top of the remaining barbs, further inflicting damage, while those with luck crashed onto the wooden floor. Jango fell along with his subordinates; the descent forced one of the chakrams to fly off his finger and lodge into the ceiling. Only Usopp managed to remain upright, though it took some effort to keep his legs from toppling over. Alas, one of the chakrams managed to spin across the room in his direction.

By the time he saw the weapon, it was too late to dodge. The razor-sharp weapon effortlessly sliced through the peripheral area of his upper right arm and created a perfectly horizontal line on his shoulder. It looked similar to a paper cut, yet the pain from the damaged flesh attacked his brain, the neural signals alerting his body of the opening. Responding to the stimulus, the teen clutched the wound; he felt the sticky blood oozing under his fingers, though the sensation was masked by a constant throbbing. He had to admit that he had never experienced such a feeling. The worst injury he had gotten was from falling out of a tree or scraping his knees on the ground, both incomparable to the new pain. Still, he realized how fortunate he was to have his arm still attached. The chakram could have come at him a bit more to his left and completely slice off the limb. Or worse, it could have followed its master's direction and...

Furiously shaking his head, Usopp dispelled the morbid thought of what might have happened, a grotesque image that almost made him heave. He looked up to see Jango picking himself off the ground; the hypnotist still appeared to be shaken by the quake as he began to adjust his crumpled coat. In the process, he watched the conscious members of his group moaning on the ground. After this new incident, he was the only one who could continue the fight. The others were down for the count, most of them not even aware of what was happening.

Giving a sympathetic sigh, Jango fixed his attention on the long-nose. His eyebrow went up when he noticed the crimson trails extending down the teen's arm, marking the injured limb. Maybe he did have some luck since his misguided weapon was actually able to do some damage. How ironic that an inanimate object turned out to be more useful than his subordinates.

Reaching into his coat, Jango pulled out two more chakrams that were much larger than the previous. Instead of twirling these, he used his hands to grip the edges of the blades. The thick gloves covering his hands prevented them from being cut by his own weapons, which might have been the reason he had them on. Slowly, adroitly he began to flick his wrist to loosen his muscles and adjust to the weight of the chakrams.

Growing desperate, Usopp saw that he needed help. Stooping over the side, he grabbed the front of Luffy's vest and pulled him upright in one motion; where the strength to do this came from he could not say. The blood on his hands seeped into the fabric, the drying liquid turning into a brown stain on the cherry red garment. He shook the straw hat boy again, even though he knew that it did not work the last time. But right now there was no time to meditate over such things.

"Come on, Luffy! You need to wake up!! You can sleep more once you defeat these guys!! LUFFY!!!"

Returning his eyes to the hypnotist, Usopp caught the swift movement of his arm; the chakram was aimed between the two, probably in an attempt to cut down both boys at the same time. The plan would have worked, if Usopp had not seen it coming.

Quick reflexes allowed him pull back while tugging Luffy along. A few seconds later, the rotating disk traveled past the straw hat boy's back, too far to cause even minimal damage. But the hum of the second chakram informed Usopp that he was not completely in the safe zone yet. Anticipating such a reaction, Jango had prepared to shoot the other weapon after observing their movement. Normally, it would be unlikely for reflexes to initiate in quick succession. Yet the long-nose was able to do such, maybe because of his luck.

With a cry, the long-nose shoved Luffy away while stepping back himself. Moving without resistance, the black-haired teen fell towards one of the windows unconsiously. He may end up tapping the glass lightly, but other than that, there was no real danger of falling out. Somehow, Usopp had managed to keep away from the hypnotist's attack. An accomplishment indeed, since he was not expecting himself to react so quickly. Letting out a sigh, Usopp closed his eyes and smiled.

The fact that he did not look at the window made him unprepared for what happened next. An unexpected crash was followed a millisecond later by the high-pitched shatter of breaking glass. The window in question exploded into several pieces as the source of the destruction flew in from the opening. His eyelids ripping open, Usopp was surprised to see the navigator suspended in the air. The method she used to enter the room was definitely unorthodox, especially since they were on the second floor of the villa. But trying to figure out how she enacted such an entrance was futile for the long-nose, as the astonishment was already too much to handle.

In order to travel the distance between the Ba Gua and the villa, Nami had used her staff in the same manner that athletes used in pole vaulting. Once she was up, Nami had made sure to keep her legs in front of her, an action that would be a greater impact on the window. She calculated that the heels of her shoes would create the initial break, leading to the rest of the glass breaking from the force of gravity. It was chance that the original builder of the villa had chosen to use thin glass for the windows, thinking it would allow more light would penetrate into the room.

Flying shards scraping her body, Nami realized that the black-haired boy was in front of her, still sleeping with the blissfully open mouth. Irritation caused her eyes to flash as she swung down the wooden staff in her hands.

"Stop sleeping you idiot!!!"

The end of her weapon struck the back of Luffy's head, the sudden assault causing his peaceful sleep to come to an end. Staggering from the abrupt awakening, the straw hat boy unintentionally stepped forward, his body back lurching from the hit. Before he could face Nami and complain about his treatment, he felt a stab of pain as the sharp chakram ripped into his side.

The mouths of both Usopp and Nami dropped, the entire night becoming too unpredictable for them. Just when they felt that things could not become worse something extraordinary happens, not that extraordinary is always bad. However, it was clear that she had been a bit rash.

Because it was a sizeable chakram, Luffy's body could not act as a barrier to stop its course. Specks of blood flew out as the blade continued to rotate, digging into the protector's side. He could feel the movement, every revolution increasing the amount of pain that palpitated from the incision. It had to be removed, unless he preferred to see his upper half disconnect from the rest of his body. Gripping the spinning disk with his bare hand, Luffy called upon his entire will to defy the oncoming agony.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Additional blood spurted from the wound as the protector recklessly wrenched out the coated chakram. Almost out of disgust, Luffy threw the weapon aside, his right hand throbbing from the intense vibration. His shredded vest adhered to the crimson liquid, generating a bit more irritation for the straw hat boy. At least he had gotten rid of the stabbing pain; compared to that, the flayed ends of the cloth was barely noticeable.

Turning around to face Nami, the displeased Luffy walked over to her with flared eyes. "That REALLY hurt!!! Why'd you have to go and do that?!"

She knew that it had hurt, but the navigator could not help getting defensive. "Look, I didn't mean for you to be attacked like that. I just had to wake you up, and what I did was probably the only way _to_ wake you up."

He was about to retort when he noticed the small cuts on the girl's arms and legs, a number of them pink. "…Are you okay?"

"Oh these? Don't worry about them." Nami gave him a confident smile. "Just make sure you finish this job, protector."

Luffy immediately changed his expression, a smile now on his face. "You got it."

"There's a lot of treasure on the line, so don't mess up."

"…You never change huh?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the long-nose was also covered in blood and frowned. "You okay over there, Usopp?"

Startled by the question, the curly-haired boy quickly puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. It was a mistake, though, since his arm was still tender. Yet, he did well to hide it for the moment. "Of course I'm okay. This kind of thing is nothing for a great captain as myself!"

Interested by this assertion, Luffy beamed at the long-nose. "As long as you're okay, I guess."

Nodding, Usopp used his growing confidence to address the hypnotist, who had not continued the fight. "Looks like the tables have turned, you scoundrel!! It's three against one, and you're clearly outnumbered. I would suggest that you surrender in order to save yourself a beating."

Jango began to tremble as Usopp declared the command. At first unsure about the reaction, the long-nose figured that the man finally understood that he had lost. It almost felt good to be in such a position, making the evildoers cower in front of him. Finally, this crazy night can come to an end, with him going back home with Kaya. Of course, the protector had been a huge help; Usopp was not so dense that he did not recognize the teen's strength. However, he decided that he would give proper thanks _after_ Kaya was taken back safely. Usopp was brought out of his thoughts by the hypnotist's reply.

"Urm…you see…that is…please don't be angry…"

"Haha!!! I see that you have come to your senses. But it's too late to stop us no…."

The long-nose could not help but feel a cold pressure that caused his body to shake. It occurred to him that the hypnotist may not be frightened of the group, but rather that he was terrified of someone, or something, more fearsome. Slowly, Usopp turned around and faced the doorway of the room.

The man had arrived without a sound; how long he had remained next to the opened door was indeterminable. His calm demeanor contradicted the dead-like glare in his eyes, the black points sweeping through the room, taking in the surroundings, evaluating the situation. Usopp had seen this man before; in fact, he remembered that the man was Kaya's head butler. It was difficult for the curly-haired boy to imagine why Kulahadol was here, or why the butler was not saving his mistress. Was he not supposed to be her caretaker, her protector?

The man seemed to focus on the group of teens, particularly Luffy, before fixing his gaze on the anxious Jango. "You already know that I do not tolerate excuses, Jango. So save yourself the trouble of explaining."

"My deepest apologies, Kuro-sama. We just had a little…trouble with these intruders."

Luffy knew instinctively to keep his guard up, his perception sharpening the longer he was influenced by the presence. The aura surrounding this man was different from the bandits lying on the floor; the air around him was more sinister, dark. Judging from the reaction of the hypnotist, the straw hat guessed that this Kuro fellow was the leader behind the whole operation; there was no other reason why he would display such fear otherwise. Yet, the fact that the man was here meant that he had passed through the first floor. Furrowing his brow, Luffy began to wonder what had happened to his swordsman.

Without warning, Kuro sprinted forward and sent a kick to Usopp's abdomen. Unprepared for the attack, the force from the tough shoes sent the long-nose to the adjacent wall, a merciless construction that acted as a solid stop to the teen's flight. A sickening thud completed the impact as Usopp's slumped to the floor. Coughing harshly, he wrapped his arms around his stomach in response to the pain. Luffy's eyes widened at the cruel hit.

"USOPP!!!"

Meanwhile, Kuro straightened himself up and gave Jango a scornful look. "Are you telling me that you had trouble with these _children_? I never knew that I used to command such weaklings."

Pushing his hat to cover his face, Jango gave the man a deep bow. There was only one way to end his former captain's anger quickly and painlessly. "I have nothing to say that will justify our stupidity. It's just that we are inferior in our way of thinking so we are prone to failure, unlike your plans."

"Don't think that your meaningless praise will quench my fire…but I suppose it can't be helped for the time being." Kuro paused for a second, as if he was contemplating how to fix the mess. "We're proceeding with the alternative plan Jango because, frankly, I'm sick of waiting for the girl to submit."

"I understand, Kuro-sama."

"Go and force her to sign the will. Once she finishes her part, her usefulness to me will end."

In the fog of pain, Usopp heard the pitiless words come from his attacker's mouth. A strong feeling of aversion for this man rose out of his soul, his distaste more consuming than the pain in his stomach. The fact that Kaya had trusted this man made it bitter to swallow the truth. Yet, Kuro did not show any signs of remorse, or hesitation, when he spoke about his former mistress.

Using the pause, Kuro readjusted his eyepiece, which had slipped down his nose again. His fingers never touched the lenses, or the frame. When he went on, his voice remained monotone, his expression deadpan.

"I want her dead."

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

-늦어서 죄송합니다-


End file.
